


Studium potworności

by LoboBathory



Category: MCU, Marvel Avengers Movie Universe
Genre: Dziesięć Pierścieni, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Magia, XIX wiek, dzicy Jankesi niszczący europejską kulturę, gorsety, i krwawa zemsta, krynoliny, steampunk w zasadzie, w każdym razie pojawia się Lady Loki, wampiry, wampiry i wilkołaki!AU, wiktoriańskie AU, wilkołaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark postanawia wziąć sobie wolne od prowadzenia rodzinnej kompanii, która kwitnie w obu Amerykach, aby pomóc swojemu staremu przyjacielowi, doktorowi Bannerowi, prześladowanemu przez kryminalną organizację, wobec której i Anthony ma pewien dług. Zostawili na nim ślady i przez cały ten czas skrzętnie je ukrywał. Polując na Dziesięć Pierścieni odkrywa jednak, że nie jest jedynym potworem, który chce zmieść ich z powierzchni ziemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Monstrosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548416) by [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane). 



> Pierwsze tłumaczenie mojej ulubionej frostironowej autorki. 
> 
> Rozdział pierwszy i drugi betowała carrionofmywaywardson (Miss Anne Thropy), rozdział trzeci i ostatni otemporaetmores. Obu dziękuję za trud i wysiłek. Wszelkie pozostawione błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą, bo nie widzę co piszę.
> 
> Jeśli się wam podobało, pamiętajcie, żeby skudosować oryginał! 
> 
> Więcej marvelowskich tłumaczeń i fików na forum [Ziemi-75](http://ffmarvel.forumpolish.com)

Kiedy wreszcie to sobie uświadomił, dotarło do niego, że o wiele zbyt długo zajęło mu zauważenie, iż nie jest jedynym, który ściga geniusza zbrodni, określającego siebie po prostu jako „M”, poprzez londyński półświatek i w zasadzie cały teren Wielkiej Brytanii. Obwiniał o to swój brak znajomości terytorium. Dotychczas był przekonany, że tylko dwa miejsca na świecie mogą poszczycić się tak pokręconą i szaleńczo skomplikowaną architekturą, i są to Nowy Jork i San Francisco w jego rodzimej Ameryce. Zmienił zdanie na ten temat pierwszego dnia spędzonego w Londynie.

Został tam wezwany, by pomóc przyjacielowi, który otrzymywał pogróżki od „M” i jego sekretnej, doskonale zorganizowanej i bezwzględnej małej armii kryminalistów, którzy nazwali siebie Dziesięć Pierścieni. Anthony miał już z nimi wcześniej do czynienia i nosił na sobie blizny, które tego dowodziły. Miał też inne, mniej subtelne pamiątki z tego spotkania. Szansa zatopienia w nich pazurów, nie wspominając o pomocy staremu przyjacielowi, była wystarczająco dobrym powodem, by skłonić go do podróży przez Atlantyk. Sądził, że jest przygotowany na wszystko.

Oczywiście, całkowicie się mylił.

Kiedy jednak o tym rozmyślał, wydawało się logiczne, że kryminalista z taką władzą, wpływami i zasięgiem, dorobi się więcej niż kilku wrogów, także wśród innych kryminalistów. Zaczął dostrzegać znaki wśród śladów, jakie zostawiał po sobie jego rywal (kiedy już wiedział, że powinien ich szukać), które podsycały jego pewność, co do kryminalnej natury tej istoty – znacznie bardziej bezwzględnej w swoim dążeniu do siły i zemsty. Szalonego wynalazcę, jak go określano, i samozwańczego bohatera na pół etatu niepokoiło, gdy odkrywał, że ta istota poluje niemal w taki sam sposób, co on sam.

To było… interesujące.

Robiąc zwiad w swoim przekonująco złowrogim przebraniu (często uzyskiwanym poprzez fizyczne zmiany dokonane na nim przez doktora Bannera), dopełnionym nowym akcentem i manierami, Tony odkrył, że coraz częściej i częściej przeczesuje wzrokiem tłum rynsztokowych szumowin, przechadzając się uliczkami właściwymi paniom lekkich obyczajów, próbując wypatrzeć parokrotnie tę samą twarz. Wiedział, że co najmniej dwukrotnie ich ścieżki musiały już się przeciąć, teraz, kiedy znał już wzór postępowania swojego rywala i odkrył dzięki temu pożyteczne informacje o poczynaniach M, które mogłyby umknąć mu, gdyby nie ślady jego konkurenta.

Przy jednej z takich okazji, kiedy to Tony ubrany był i zachowywał się jak hiszpański kuzyn dobrze znanego markiza, natknął się wielce zjawiskową damę. Miało to miejsce w prawdziwej jaskini grzechu, w której znajdował się bar i stoły do gry oraz palarnia opium na zapleczu. Tłum w środku był wyraźnie etnicznie zróżnicowany, bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej w mieście. Mężczyźni wracający z Indii, kilku na przepustce, ale większość powracająca ze zrabowanymi tam pieniędzmi zdobytymi w służbie Imperium; kilkoro przedstawicieli handlowej niemalże klasy średniej z chińskiej dzielnicy niedaleko Limehouse. Nawet z zewnątrz budynek pachniał opiatami i unosił się wokół niego lekki dym. Panie z burdelu na piętrze krążyły pomiędzy bywalcami, naciągając ich na drinki albo karty, albo zakłady, w zamian za rozkosze swojego towarzystwa.

Jednak dama, która podeszła do Anthony’ego nie wyglądała na parającą się najstarszą profesją świata. W zasadzie wydawała się znacząco nie na miejscu, chociaż nikt poza nim zdawał się jej nie zauważać. Było w niej coś niecodziennego, co Anthony przypisał małemu, magicznemu kamieniowi w jej naszyjniku, wyglądającemu na jeden z tych, które wzmacniają iluzje. Kobiety nosiły tego typu kamienie, by kryć drobne niedoskonałości, jak zmarszczki i blizny. Nie ośmielał się zgadywać, co ukrywać może ta dama, ale był wielce chętny, by się o tym przekonać.

Była wysoka – przynajmniej tak wysoka jak on. Miała smukłe członki i doskonałą jasną skórę oraz najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie Anthony kiedykolwiek widział: zupełnie jak wyciosane z najciemniejszych i najbardziej cennych szmaragdów i oddane jej jako dar w dniu narodzin. Jej włosy były spięte jak u damy i nosiła suknie dostatecznie zdobne – w ciemnej zieleni i czerni, z okazjonalnymi przebłyskami złota – by zasugerować, że jest nieco bardziej niż zamożna. Nie pasowała tam, ale jej uśmiech miał ten trochę niecny cień zdradzający, że często robiła rzeczy, jakich robić nie powinna i być może chciałaby je robić razem z Anthonym, szczególnie kiedy wypowiedziała miękko:

– Dobry wieczór, panie Stark. – Jej głos był jak dym i ciemny aksamit.

Stwierdzenie, że jego zainteresowanie gwałtownie wzrosło, byłoby karygodnym niedopowiedzeniem.

– Dobry wieczór i tobie – wymruczał, unosząc jedną brew. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale jeśli planujesz mnie zabić, silnie rekomendowałbym, abyś nie próbowała tego zrobić.

Zaśmiała się, nisko i w ten pewny siebie sposób, który nie zważa na maniery niepozwalające damom tak jawnie okazywać rozbawienia.

– Nie przybyłam dziś tutaj w takim calu, w żadnym razie. Chociaż zastanawia mnie, czemu to było twoje pierwsze założenie.

– Jesteś bardzo dobrze ubrana, nosisz na sobie iluzję albo innego rodzaju czar odurzający zmysły, jesteś bardzo pewna siebie i zachowujesz się w sposób sugerujący, iż wszystkie twoje działania są wykalkulowane. To spotkanie zostało zaplanowane. Poza tym, znasz moje imię, pomimo tego, że noszę przebranie, co jest interesujące, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy wcześniej cię nie spotkałem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pozwoli pani, że kupię jej drinka?

Dama znowu się zaśmiała, radośniej. Jej oczy migotały psotnymi, pełnymi ciekawości iskierkami.

– Jest pan jeszcze bardziej pociągający, niż pan wygląda, panie Stark.

– Cóż, w tym momencie jestem w przebraniu.

– Jeśli mają w tym barze choć trochę przyzwoitszą szkocką, mogę się skusić – powiedziała.

– Wiesz, że mają. Przyciąga okazyjnie zamożniejszych klientów, który odczuwają czasem potrzebę publicznego oddania się rozpuście. – Gestem wezwał barmana i poprosił o szkocką. Zauważył, że mężczyzna nawet nie zerka na damę obok niego, i zaczął się zastanawiać. – To nie iluzja, prawda?

Jej uśmiech się poszerzył, nagle nabrał drapieżności, z cieniem czegoś gwałtownego, co Anthony miał okazję podziwiać jedynie u nielicznych kobiet. Wśród nich była jego własna kuzynka, Virginia Potts, a także urocza panna Romanov, Rosjanka, z którą parokrotnie skrzyżował ścieżki jeszcze w Ameryce.

–Nic dziwnego, że w pierwszej chwili wziąłem cię za zabójczynię.

– Nie był to efekt dedukcji?

– Dedukcja prowadziła do kilku możliwych rozwiązań. Mój instynkt wskazał jedno czy dwa z nich wyraźniej niż resztę. Próbuję połączyć logikę z intuicją. – Intuicja, co za eufemizm. „Instynkt” jednak zdradza zbyt wiele. Lepiej dla niego unikać używania tego słowa. Wielu rzeczy zdarzało mu się unikać, odkąd zapoznał się z Dziesięcioma Pierścieniami. Jak dotykania srebra, na przykład. Jednak odkrył, że sam dotyk jest w tym przypadku jedynie kłująco–nieprzyjemny, nie przypomina nieopisanej agonii, jaką przeżywa, gdy zostanie srebrem skaleczony.

– Właśnie widzę. – Zerknęła na nieświadomego jej obecności barmana, który postawił przed nim szkocką i sięgnęła, by przestawić ją bliżej siebie, gdy tylko mężczyzna się odwrócił.

– Czy to oznacza, że ludzie właśnie widzą, jak rozmawiam sam ze sobą? – spytał Anthony.

– Nie jestem niewidzialna – powiedziała. – Oni po prostu nie zwracają na mnie uwagi. To zużywa o wiele mniej energii.

– Sprytne. Podoba mi się.

– Czyżby? – Uśmiechnęła się powoli, z namysłem i, znowu, nieco nikczemnie.

Anthony poczuł jak zasycha mu w ustach. Sięgnął więc po własny drink.

– Kim więc jesteś? I czemu tak zmyślnie przygotowałaś nasze spotkanie?

– Jestem zaciekawiona – odpowiedziała po prostu, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic więcej, ale to wystarczy, biorąc pod uwagę, że rzadko bywam na tyle zaciekawiona, by się przedstawić, nawet w taki sposób. – Uniosła kąciki ust w uśmiechu. – A przynajmniej nie takiemu sprytnemu ogarowi myśliwskiemu.

Anthony parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie jestem psem.

– Hmmm. Nie, zapewne nie jesteś. Żaden pies nie poluje tak sprytnie bez wytycznych. Ty jesteś dzikszym stworzeniem, bardziej jak wilk.

Wynalazca z wielkim wysiłkiem zachował spokojny i nieporuszony wyraz twarzy.

– A ty jesteś żmiją, najwyraźniej.

Uśmiechnęła się, dotykając przez chwilę ust dwoma odzianymi w rękawiczkę palcami i mrużąc powieki.

– Pochlebiasz mi. – Posłała mu jednak nieco inne spojrzenie: czujne, ostrożne i ostrzegawcze.

Zaskoczony, Anthony zastanawiał się, w jaki czuły punkt uderzył tym komentarzem, skoro nie obruszyła się wcześniej na sugestię, iż jest zabójczynią. A potem rozważał, czy ona nie pomyślała tego samego o nim, po nazwaniu go wilkiem, ale zlekceważył tę myśl.

– Czemu tu jesteś? – spytał, powoli i z namysłem. – Kim i czym jesteś, i czemu jesteś tutaj?

Jej uśmiech stał się zimny i sztywny. Sięgnęła w jego kierunku, kładąc dłoń na jego ręce. Uniosła brwi, kiedy nie zdołał zapanować nad grymasem bólu. Nie zauważył wcześniej srebrnego pierścienia, który nosiła na rękawiczce. Stała się przez to bardziej zamyślona.

– Widzę, że mamy z sobą więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo sądziłam, panie Stark – powiedziała miękko.

Anthony poczuł, jak dreszcz przebiega mu po kręgosłupie. Dwie wpadki w ciągu trzech lat: nie najgorszy wynik, ale wciąż gorzej, niż by chciał. Na szczęście pierwsze takie potknięcie odbyło się w obecności kogoś, komu zależało na jego dobrym samopoczuciu i przeżyciu bardziej, niż na którejkolwiek z jego potwornych właściwości.

– Nie jestem pewien, co też pani sugeruje, moja droga.

Wstała ze swojego stołka i przybliżyła się do niego. Anthony’emu nie drgnął nawet mięsień, kiedy poczuł jej oddech – bardzo zimny, niepokojąco chłodny – na uchu. Pachniała jak jesienne liście, lód i coś jeszcze – coś, co tłumaczyło, czemu jej usta są równie zimne, co oddech. Dama w zieleni, czerni i złocie pachniała skórą, której nie rozgrzewała krew, chociaż samo jej ubranie miało na sobie stary aromat krwi, jawny ślad, że jej własna natura była równie potworna, jeśli nie bardziej, co jego. Puls Anthony’ego przyśpieszył.

– Niektórzy z nas potrafią nieco zmienić swój wygląd, wiesz? – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Pamiętaj o tym.

Drżąc lekko, Anthony odwrócił nieco głowę, aby jego twarz znalazła się bliżej jej szyi, aby owiał ją ciepłym oddechem.

– Jestem tego świadomy. Musisz więc być jedną ze Starszych. Cóż, kochana, naprawdę nie widać po tobie wieku.

– A ty trzymasz się świetnie jak na kogoś, kto powinien być na wpół oszalały.

– Straciłem zmysły na długo, zanim to się stało.

Zaśmiała się krótko, rozbawiona.

– Ja także. – Pocałowała go w lekko w policzek, wdychając jego zapach, jak coś niemal znajomego, jak jeden wilk obwąchujący drugiego, ale nie do końca. – Nie mogę się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania, panie Stark. – Zaczęła się oddalać, ale znieruchomiała, gdy Anthony dotknął jej ramienia. Nie złapał jej, nie próbował jej zatrzymać, zaledwie ją musnął, pozwalając, by oddaliła się w spokoju, jeśli zechce. Zatrzymała się jednak na chwilę.

– Jak się nazywasz?

Omiotła go dziwnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem.

– Loki.

– Ciekawe imię.

– Obawiam się, że nie mam poprawnego, „chrześcijańskiego” imienia – droczyła się. – Dobranoc, Anthony. – Zniknęła jak cienie o brzasku, wtapiając się w największy tłum na sali.

Anthony odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, czując oszołomienie i zaniepokojenie, a nawet niewielkie przerażenie, ale także fascynację i podniecenie.

– Tobie też dobrej nocy – wymamrotał i dostrzegł, że lekko obróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Uśmiechnął się. Jej zmysły były niemal równie wyostrzone, co jego, skoro usłyszała go w takim tłumie z odległości większej niż kilka łokci. – Lady Loki.

Odwróciła głowę na tyle, by dostrzegł ostry jak brzytwa uśmiech, a potem zniknęła w tłumie, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było.

~~

Anthony zaczął podejrzewać, że jego rywal jest o wiele bardziej świadomy jego poczynań, niż ma to miejsce w drugą stronę. Było to bardzo niepokojące.

Początkowo podejrzenie to wydawało mu się śmieszne, tak subtelne były dowody jego działalności. Jak wtedy, gdy on sam bardzo dyskretnie włamał się do rezydencji osoby, uchodzącej w hierarchii Dziesięciu Pierścieni za coś w rodzaju porucznika. Kiedy przeglądał korespondencję tego mężczyzny, znalazł wśród niej dwie ciekawie wyglądające, wciąż zalakowane koperty. Przy bliższym jednak oglądzie odkrył ślady wosku rozprowadzonego niezwykle lekko, ale w sposób sugerujący, iż otwarto je bez łamania pieczęci, a następnie podgrzano i ponownie zamknięto. Ktoś jeszcze czytał te listy przed ich adresatem.

Myślał o swoim rywalu jako potencjalnym sprawcy tego czynu, pamiętając jednak, iż mężczyzna musiał mieć wielu innych wrogów, dostatecznie zamożnych, by kupić usługi sprawnych prywatnych detektywów albo nawet doskonale wyszkolonych szpiegów, jeśli byli naprawdę ambitni. Użył tej samej metody, co pierwszy znalazca listów, przeczytał każdy z nich, zamknął ponownie pieczęcie i ułożył z powrotem rzeczy na biurku w dokładnie takim porządku, jaki zastał, wchodząc do gabinetu – co było możliwe dzięki jego doskonałej pamięci.

Problemem było to, co zaczęło docierać do niego ze wzrastającą częstotliwością. Odcisk buta nie na miejscu, wyglądający na niemal pozostawiony tam celowo, aby skierować jego wzrok ku konkretnej, nieco poluzowanej desce podłogowej, pod którą mógł odkryć przydatne rzeczy. Zdarzyło się to już cztery razy, raz w nieco mniej subtelny sposób.

Anthony planował przesłuchać mężczyznę o głębokich kieszeniach i jeszcze głębszych korzeniach w świecie ludzi powiązanych z Dziesięcioma Pierścieniami. Był profesorem, nigdy nie skazanym za żadną zbrodnię, ale był… podejrzany. Krążyło o nim kilka plotek w Londyńskim półświatku i żadna z nich nie zawiodła w wywoływaniu u Anthony’ego lekkich mdłości. Planował stawić mu czoło i odkryć, jak bardzo potworny może rzeczywiście być.

W rezydencji profesora znalazł jednak jedynie ponuro wyglądających funkcjonariuszy policji. Przeszedł obok nich z niewielkim zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Zauważył, że jeden z policjantów kończy właśnie rozmowę z gosposią profesora, niezwykle bladą i poruszoną. Anthony ją znał. Była siostrą gospodyni doktora Bannera, od której wielokrotnie o niej słyszał. Pośpieszył w jej stronę, zagadując delikatnie.

– Pani Anne Harrison?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Anthony ze szczerą troską podszedł bliżej.

– Spotkaliśmy się już parokrotnie. Jestem Anthony Stark. Nie mogłem nie zauważyć… Potrzebuje pani, aby ktoś odprowadził ją do domu lub do towarzystwa najbliższych krewnych?

Ramiona kobiety opadły.

– Dziękuję, panie Stark, byłabym niewymownie wdzięczna. – Jedną ręką zasłoniła usta. Jej oczy nabiegły łzami, ale jej głos pozostał niewzruszony. – Przez lata słyszałam, jak ludzie oskarżają profesora Franklina o straszliwe czyny. Bywały dni, gdy niemal im wierzyłam, ale to, co zobaczyłam w środku, było prawdziwie potwornym aktem. Będę naprawdę wdzięczna, jeśli zaprowadzi mnie pan do mojej siostry.

Anthony oferował jej ramię, które przyjęła z ulgą.

– Strasznie mi przykro, pani Harrison. Nie chcę być nietaktowny, ale ilość policji oraz ich ponure fizjonomie, a także pani własne słowa podsuwają mi jednoznaczne skojarzenia. Czy profesora Franklina nie ma już wśród nas?

– Nie zostało z niego więcej, niż można by powiesić na dachu, by wskazywało, skąd wiatr wieje – powiedziała gosposia i zakryła usta. – Och, Boże, to zabrzmiało okropnie.

Tony uspokoił ją, sam uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nie raz powiedziano mi, że mam chorobliwe poczucie humoru, ale żadna krzywda mnie jeszcze z tego tytułu nie spotkała.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Nie, słyszałam, że wszelka krzywda przyszła na pana z zupełnie innych pobudek. Cieszę się jednak widząc, że nie został pan przez to trwale okaleczony, jeśli można mi wyrazić opinię. Inny… – Zerknęła w stronę domu swojego byłego pracodawcy. – Niestety nie mogę tego powiedzieć o innych. – Posłała mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Moja siostra uważa, iż jest pan kimś w rodzaju detektywa, panie Stark. Czy to prawda?

Anthony zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Jego podejście do kwestii kryminalnych miało w sobie dość elementów śledztwa, by mógł z czystym sumieniem przytaknąć.

– Część tego, czym się zajmuję, to kryminalistyka, owszem.

– Musi więc pan być bardzo ciekawy. – Zagryzła wargę. – Wiem, że nie powinno mnie to ciekawić, a jednak. Został powieszony. Profesor znaczy się.

– Tyle zrozumiałem i z pani żartu.

Parsknęła śmiechem i poklepała jego ramię.

– To była okropna uwaga, jak na dżentelmena.

– Podobnie jak porównanie doczesnych szczątek profesora do wiatromierza. Dobrze, iż nie jest pani dżentelmenem.

– Wy, Amerykanie, nie macie żadnego poczucia przyzwoitości, klnę się na Boga. – Potrząsnęła głową.

– I dlatego jest pani ze mną bardziej szczera, niż byłaby z jakimkolwiek dżentelmenem? – spytał lekko Anthony. – Pani i pani siostra. Doktor Banner uważa, iż dlatego właśnie się z wami dogaduje. Podobnie jak ja nie ma w sobie za grosz szlachetnej krwi.  – Pomyślał jednak o majątku swego ojca, ale także o sposobie, w jaki ojciec go wychował: nie jak bogacza, ale pozwalając, by ubrudził sobie ręce i sam zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Nie tylko w laboratorium i warsztacie, ale także zajmując się obowiązkami domowymi. Howard Stark odwiedził kiedyś Anglię i szczerze jej nienawidził, a w szczególności aroganckich synów biznesmenów, których poznał: bez szram na rękach, które wskazywałyby, że przepracowali uczciwie chociaż jeden dzień w życiu. Wiele razy powtarzał synowi, że tacy mężczyźni nie bez powodu bardzo szybko tracą swój biznes, majątek, ambicje i zdrowie.

– Być może, proszę pana – przytaknęła Anne. – A także dlatego, że nie patrzą panowie na nas ani nie traktują nas tak, jak większość bogaczy. – Posłała mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Pracując u profesora Franklina poznałam już wielu bogatych Amerykanów. Większość z nich zachowuje się zupełnie jak Anglicy, kiedy są tutaj. Nie wiem, co sprawia, że pan i doktor Banner są od nich inni, ale dzięki temu moje życie jest lżejsze, więc dziękuję.

– Obaj jesteśmy bardzo skromni i amerykańscy – powiedział Anthony. – Co oznacza, że tak długo, jak z kimś rozmawiamy, o ile ten ktoś nie krzywdzi w wyraźny sposób innych, traktujemy ich co najmniej jak równych sobie i zazwyczaj wartych chronienia przed wszelkimi możliwymi nieprzyjemnościami, o ile jest to w naszej mocy. Wydaje się nam całkowicie naturalne, że, będąc w tym kraju, podejmujemy się rozmowy z mieszkańcami, bez względu na ich pozycję, w taki sam sposób, w jaki rozmawialibyśmy z naszymi bliskimi, zachowując oczywiście niezbędne formy. Nie czuję się swobodnie, opowiadając większości ludzi makabryczne żarty o zwłokach, ale uważam, że bezpiecznie jest opowiadać je w pani obecności, skoro pani pierwsza podjęła temat.

Zaśmiała się krótko, chociaż z pewną rezygnacją.

– To nie stan szczątków zszokował mnie tak bardzo, jak fakt, że całe ściany były pomalowane… – zniżyła głos, niemal ucichła. – Cóż, sądzę, że była to krew. – Znów zakryła usta ręką, tym razem wyglądając na bardziej poruszoną.

– Co tam się stało? – spytał Anthony tak łagodnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Krwią… krwią na ścianie napisano “PLOTKI BYŁY PRAWDZIWE”, wysokimi literami – wyszeptała. – A w kącie, z dala od oczu ludzi, bo za ścianką komody, było napisane coś jeszcze, coś czego nie rozumiem. – Potrząsnęła głową. – „Drogi panie S.”, ale kto zostawia listy pisane krwią na ścianie?

Anthony niemal się potknął i z trudem powstrzymał pragnienie, by się odwrócić i pobiec z powrotem na miejsce zbrodni. Był wdzięczny za to, że Anne ledwo zwróciła uwagę na jego stan. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak mocno trzymała jego ramię i jak bardzo się trzęsła, sama potrzebowała całego wsparcia, jakie mogła otrzymać.

– Wydaje mi się, że wiem kto – wymamrotał.

– Co takiego?

– Muszę wiedzieć, co jest tam napisane. Wiem, że brzmi to jak szaleństwo, ale sądzę, że to może być skierowane do mnie.

– Panie Stark… – zamilkła, a jej oczy nagle się rozszerzyły. – Ale jak… dlaczego…

– Nie przechodziłem tędy bez powodu. Zamierzałem odbyć dzisiaj z profesorem ważną rozmowę.

– Wczoraj powiedział mi, że nie zamierza dzisiaj przyjmować żadnych gości, zapowiedzianych czy nie – powiedziała nerwowo. – Sądziłam, że postanowił popracować w gabinecie, poszłam więc do sypialni, by tam posprzątać i tam go znalazłam… A raczej to, co z niego zostało.

Anthony zaczął snuć poważniejsze plany.

– Pani Harrison, muszę panią o coś poprosić i powinna pani wiedzieć, że może mi odmówić. W pełni to zrozumiem i nie będę domagał się, by podejmowała pani dla mnie jakiekolwiek ryzyko.

– Cóż takiego, panie Stark?

– Czy może pani poręczyć za mnie policji? Chcę im powiedzieć, że jestem prywatnym detektywem najętym przez profesora Franklina, a teraz pracującym na usługach jego krewnych. Jaki jest jego najbliższy krewny, jeśli można spytać?

– Jego zamężna córka żyjąca w Hertfordshire. Sądzę, że ona po nim dziedziczy.

Anthony przytaknął.

– Racja, pamiętam, że o niej słyszałem. Pomoże mi pani?

– Naprawdę sądzi pan, że wpuszczą tam prywatnego detektywa?

Wynalazca uśmiechnął się niemal niepokojąco szeroko. A potem odezwał się doskonale udawanym akcentem z północnego Lincolnshire.

– Och, droga pani Harrison, potrafię być bardzo przekonywający, jeśli tylko chcę.

Gospodyni otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale uśmiechnęła się także.

– Zrobię to, panie Stark, ale tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co też powie pan tym biednym chłopcom.

– Miałem nadzieję, że się pani zgodzi.

~~

Dzięki imponującej ilości blefów dotyczących swoich koneksji w sądzie, niewielkiej garści łapówek i ogólnej aurze uporu i pewności siebie, Anthony’emu Starkowi udało się przejść obok prowadzącego śledztwo inspektora i jego funkcjonariuszy. Obecność tak znacznych sił wskazywała, iż władza przynajmniej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak znaczące było to morderstwo i jak niebezpieczny był w rzeczywistości łagodny profesor Franklin.

Oglądanie pokoju zmienił w niewielki występ, narzekając, iż zabrali ciało, zanim zdążył przybyć. W końcu podszedł do pomalowanej krwią ściany – chociaż krew była dziwnie jasna, ciekawe czemu? Jego nozdrza poruszały się niespokojnie, gdy wdychał zapachy w pomieszczeniu, pewny, że stojący za jego plecami funkcjonariusze nie widzą jego twarzy. Niemal zwymiotował, gdy uderzył go zapach czegoś wymieszanego z krwią. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ból rozległ się w skroniach. Wziął krok do tyłu i zaczął oddychać przez usta, aby oczyścić nos. _Amoniak, ty pieprzony sukinsynu_. To bolało i jego tajemniczy rywal doskonale o tym wiedział.

– Użyliście psów, żeby wyśledzić zapach zabójcy, jak mniemam?

– I to naszych najlepszych, sir, ale coś je zmyliło, sprawiło, że tylko kichały.

– Amoniak. Został zmieszany z krwią. Zabójca jest profesjonalistą.

Usłyszał stłumione rozmowy mężczyzn za plecami. Udał, że przypadkiem zauważył początek wiadomości ledwo widoczny zza komodą. Podszedł powoli do szafy, robiąc duży krok nad porzuconą na podłodze liną, nie poświęcając jej nawet jednego spojrzenia.

– A to? Co tutaj mamy?

– To wiadomość, ale zapisana jakimś szyfrem – wyjaśnił jeden z funkcjonariuszy.

– Tak, chłopcze, widzę – powiedział Anthony z rozbawieniem, rzucając młodemu funkcjonariuszowi ostre spojrzenie, zanim skupił się ponownie na wiadomości. Rzeczywiście zaczynała się od słów „Drogi Panie S.”, napisanych jakby od niechcenia krwawymi literami. Zaraz za nimi jednak krew zamieniała się w tusz. Składała się z serii znaków, niemal wyłącznie cyfr przerywanych okazyjnie literami, w sposób, który wydawał się przypadkowy. Anthony uznał, że zbyt trudne będzie odgadnięcie kodu z miejsca, w którym stoi, nawet z całą jego wiedzą. Nie był to zwyczajowy kod szpiegowski, a jeśli oparty był na jakiejś książce, potrzebna była odpowiednia wskazówka co do tytułu, najlepiej w podpisie, jednak wiadomość wydawała się niepodpisana. List nie był  także zwięzły, patrząc na jego objętość. Anthony wyciągnął niewielki notes z długopisem z kieszeni. Ostentacyjnie zaczął przepisywać kod. Nie musiał, biorąc pod uwagę jego fotogeniczną pamięć, ale granie tak, jak oczekiwała tego publiczność zawsze było dobrym wyjściem. Sprawiało, że łatwiej mu było ich potem zaskoczyć. – Nie wydaje się prosty. Jest w nim coś dziwnego.

– To akurat widzą wszyscy – wywarczał inspektor. – Skończył pan, detektywie?

– Chciałbym przejrzeć jeszcze korespondencję denata, jeśli nie mają państwo nic przeciwko.

– Została spalona na długo, zanim tu przybyliśmy – poinformował go posterunkowy.

_Kłamie_ , zauważył Anthony. To dopiero było interesujące. Albo już podejrzewa, że jestem oszustem, albo, że zostałem zatrudniony, aby śledzić profesora i jego kompanów. Stłumił pragnienie, by się uśmiechnąć, zamiast tego posyłając mężczyźnie urażone spojrzenie.

– Czyżby?

– Tak, detektywie.

– W takim razie chyba tu skończyłem. – Wyprostował się i schował notes z powrotem do kieszeni, mijając funkcjonariusza w drodze do wyjścia. Mężczyzna jednak zatrzymał go na progu, kładąc mu jedną rękę na ramieniu. Bardzo cicho, tak, aby inni obecni w pokoju nie mogli usłyszeć, wyszeptał:

– Spodziewam się, że wiesz, skoro pracowałeś wcześniej z profesorem, kim są nasi prawdziwi pracodawcy, jeśli tylko twoja praca jest warta więcej niż pensa.

Anthony rzucił mu chytre, ostrożne spojrzenie.

– Gdybym miał jakichkolwiek innych pracodawców, panie władzo, uznałbym za stosowne nie dzielić się tą informacją. – Przebiegł szacującym wzrokiem po całej jego sylwetce. – Pan zrobiłby podobnie na moim miejscu, jak sądzę. Nasze wspólne dobro lepiej na tym wyjdzie. Wydaje się, że najlepiej dla nas będzie nie wnikać głębiej, zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla pana. A zapewniam, że nie wiem na ten temat więcej niż pan.

Funkcjonariusz uniósł brew.

– A jego córka?

– Nic nie wie. Lepiej, aby tak zostało. Teraz mnie puść i kończmy z tym – powiedział Anthony cicho, ale z groźbą ukrytą w słowach.

Policjant przytaknął, usatysfakcjonowany. Normalnym głosem zwrócił się do niego tak, aby inni też słyszeli:

– Powiadomi nas pan, jeśli rozgryzie kod?

– Oczywiście, ale jak na razie to dla mnie czysta greka – powiedział Anthony, brzmiąc na zagubionego, czym zasłużył na kilka pokrzepiających uśmiechów od funkcjonariuszy Yardu. – Cudownie było panów poznać. Miłego dnia. – Wydostał się na ulicę, a tam na najbliższym rogu spotkał się z Anne. – I jak wypadłem? – spytał ją już ze swoim normalnym akcentem.

– Myślę, że jest pan udanym komediantem, panie Stark.

– Dziękuję pani. Jak mniemam, potrzebuję pani teraz zatrudnienia?

– Tak, proszę pana. Mam dość oszczędności, by przetrwać do…

– Nie ma potrzeby. Właśnie wynająłem dom, widzi pani, aby powstrzymać się przed narzucaniem się doktorowi Bannerowi i doprowadzeniem go do obłędu. Tak się składa, że potrzebuję gospodyni na najbliższe dwa miesiące minimum. Ile płacił pani profesor?

Z rozszerzonymi nadzieją oczyma, odpowiedziała mu szczerze na to pytanie.

Anthony uśmiechnął się.

– Podwoję tę kwotę. Będzie też pani miała dość czasu i mojej pomocy, aby znaleźć kolejną posadę, zanim opuszczę ten kraj. Jest pani dobrą kobietą, pani Harrison.

~~

Tej nocy Anthony znalazł przytulny, ustronny boks w kącie baru w innej części londyńskiego półświatka. Ignorował mecz bokserski rozgrywający się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego obserwował tłum rozentuzjazmowanych widzów, a jeszcze większą uwagę poświęcał tym, którzy zainteresowani byli zarówno walką, jak i tłumem.

Anthony kontemplował cyfry przepisane ze ściany, próbował kilku kodów, a nawet formuł matematycznych, aby je rozszyfrować, ale kończył z niczym. Coś mu umykało. Przesłanie skierowane do mnie, myślał. _On już wie, kim jestem. A w takim razie pewnie przeprowadził własne śledztwo_. Skrzywił się. Do tej pory był dostatecznie sprytny, nie pozwalał odgadnąć własnej tożsamości jako słynnego na cały świat syna Howarda Starka. W Stanach byłoby to niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę jak często jego wizerunek trafiał do gazet, ale w Wielkiej Brytanii cieszył się mniejszą popularnością. Ludzie, którzy kojarzyli amerykańskie nazwisko Stark, często pytali go o to, ale wtedy wystarczyło powiedzieć „Nie, nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa. Nigdy go nawet nie spotkałem”. I wierzyli mu. Było to niewiarygodnie odświeżające doznanie, szczerze mówiąc.

Jednak z tego samego powodu nie był do końca pewien, co Brytyjczycy naprawdę wiedzą o Anthonym Starku, nieopanowanym synu wynalazcy, prowadzącym gorszący styl życia, który ośmieszył Edisona i pracował razem z Nikolą Teslą nad pierwszym silnikiem wykorzystującym energię eteryczną. Anthony często wolałby, żeby to Tesla, a nie biznesowy partner jego ojca, Obadiah Stane, był jego ojcem chrzestnym, jak chciała tego jego matka. Jego życie wtedy mogłoby ułożyć się zupełnie inaczej.

Otrząsając się z tych myśli, z pewną niechęcią wyjął notes z kieszeni i spojrzał na liczby, rezygnując z oglądania wzoru we własnej pamięci. Było w nich coś, co przywodziło mu na myśl inżynierię i mechanikę eteryczną, coś, przez co jego umysł zaczynał świerzbić.

Pierwszy numer, 39, poprzedzony był literą „Ż’, wielką, jak na początku zdania. Jako jedyna wyróżniała się w ten sposób. Pozostałe litery były małe, cały ciąg podzielony był przecinkami. Po Ż, 39 następowało 74, 53, ę, 74, 53, 18, ę, 53, ż, 11, 16, 52, 94, j, 89, 39, 19, 8, d, 28, e,  16, 15, 88, 74, 53, 6, 53, 59, z, 99, ad, 10,j, t, 44, d, 7, 8, 21, 53…

Początkowo skupiał się na czystych ciągach liczbowych, ignorując litery. Potem potrząsnął głową i zaczął się zastanawiać się nad cyfrą 53, powtarzającą się najczęściej. Dlaczego wydawało mu się to tak dziwnie znajome?

I wtedy jego mózg rozjaśnił się jak choinka na gwiazdkę. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. _O mój Boże, to układ okresowy!_ Miał ochotę sam siebie kopnąć, że też nie zauważył tego od razu. Jego ojciec, Tesla i on sam, odkąd układ zaczął być w powszechnym użyciu, dodali do niego więcej elementów niż ktokolwiek inny. 11, 16, 52, 94, j, 89, 39 = Na, S, Te, Pu, j, Ac, Y. następujący*.

– Ty genialny sukinsynu – wymamrotał, krzywiąc się nieco, przypominając sobie niesławny incydent, który towarzyszył jego pierwszemu spotkaniu z panną Natashą Romanov, dodał więc. – Albo zołzo. Jeszcze tego nie odgadłem.

_A jednak_ , pomyślał, _nawet Natasha miałaby problem z powieszeniem dorosłego mężczyzny w taki sposób, w jaki zrobił to autor listu. Brakowało jej potrzebnego do tego wzrostu i ciężaru_. Być może jednak tym razem ma do czynienia z mężczyzną. Niemal poczuł się zawiedziony tą myślą, przypominając sobie niedawno spotkaną tajemniczą nieznajomą.

Skupił się znowu na kodzie, przepisując Ż, 39, 74, 53, ę, 74, 53, 18, ę, 53, ż, 11, 16, 52, 94, j, 89, 39, 19, 8, d, 28, e,  16, 15, 88, 74, 53, 6, 53, 59, z, 99, ad, 10,j, t, 44, d, 7, 8, 21, 53 jako _Ż YWI ę WIAr ę, I ż NaSTePu j AcY KO d Ni e SPRaWI CI Pr z Es ad Ne j t Ru d NOSCI…_

Zaśmiał się głośno, niemal szaleńczo, zanim zdołał się uspokoić. Ty podstępny gnojku! Resztę wiadomości odczytał już bez trudu.

_Miałem zamiar pozostawić go przy życiu, abyś też miał okazję go przesłuchać, drogi konkurencie, jednak jego zbrodnie okazały się potworniejsze niż cokolwiek, z czym dotąd spotkało się moje zgniłe serce, samo tak dalekie od świętości, jak to tylko możliwe dla dżentelmena, aby dalej pozostał dżentelmenem, jak wciąż lubię o sobie myśleć. Mój gniew przeważył nad moimi postanowieniami, głównie dlatego, iż pod jego łóżkiem znalazłem szkatułkę z pamiątkami, trzymaną tak, jak dzieci trzymają w sekrecie swoje skarby. Były one doskonale zachowane z całym zapleczem wiedzy medycznej, jeśli pozwolisz, że ci zdradzę, by zrzucić ciężar z barków. Spaliłem je na najbliższym cmentarzu, gdzie, jak wiem, swój spoczynek odnalazło kilka jego ofiar. Wiem, iż jesteś raczej delikatnym potwornym bohaterem i morderstwo obraża twoją wrażliwość. Sam uważam je za dopuszczalne zło konieczne i wiem, że zwykle nie jestem litościwy. Staram się jednak powściągnąć moją złość w sytuacjach, gdy stykam się z ludźmi, których sama egzystencja mnie obraża. Robię to ze względu na przyzwoitość oraz względy czysto praktyczne. Jednak ze wszystkich, których pozbawiłem życia, tego jednego przypadku żałuję najmniej. Jestem pewien, że masz na swoim sumieniu przynajmniej jedno morderstwo, wobec którego czujesz podobnie, jak to w zwyczaju mamy my, potwory._

Z trudem schował notes z powrotem do kieszeni za pomocą otępiałych palców i udał się w stronę baru. Po tych rewelacjach potrzebował mocnego drinka, lub najlepiej kilku, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku. Kiedy bardzo pijany mężczyzna spadł z barowego stołka, Anthony szybko zajął jego miejsce. Zamówił whisky i wodę, próbując nie myśleć o szkatułce z obmierzłymi pamiątkami poczynionymi z części ciał dzieci.

Opróżnił szklankę w dwóch łykach i zamówił jeszcze dwie.

– Dla mnie to samo proszę – odezwał się niemal znajomy głos po jego lewej.

Bar był zatłoczony, znajdował się przy nim zaledwie kilka wolnych miejsc. Ludzie opierali się na kontuarze, nie mogąc znaleźć wolnych stołków. Anthony nie był w nastroju na towarzystwo, jednak ten głos miał w sobie coś nieodparcie pociągającego. Zerkając w stronę, skąd dochodził, ucieszył się, że zdecydował się poświęcić mu chwilę.

Na stołku obok niego – stojącym dość blisko, by nikt nie mógł wślizgnąć się między nich – siedział wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, nieco dłuższych niż nakazywała obowiązująca moda. Był blady i smukły. Zdjął płaszcz, co powinno być nieco gorszące w przypadku kogoś z tak doskonale dobraną garderobą (krój jego kamizelki był oburzająco rozpraszający, przez co Anthony całkowicie rozumiał zgorszenie powodowane niedoborem stroju w przypadku tego mężczyzny), jawnie wskazującą na jego zamożny stan. Wystarczy wspomnieć, że jako jedyny w ciepłym przecież pomieszczeniu nie miał na sobie płaszcza. Podobnie Anthony, który także podwinął rękawy koszuli do łokci, ale on miał na sobie strój dobrany tak, aby nie rzucać się w oczy, podobnie jak w Stanach, gdzie nosił odzienie, w którym mógł swobodnie poruszać się po fabryce bez obaw, że je zniszczy. Wtedy też pracownicy podchodzili z większym spokojem do jego kompetencji, co również było wielką zaletą.

W barze tego typu również nie powinno się przykładać starań co do właściwego wyglądu, a wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna po jego lewej z całą pewnością czuł się swobodnie w tym otoczeniu, chociaż jego aparycja wskazywałaby na coś innego. Im lepiej Anthony mu się przyglądał, tym bardziej upewniał się co tego, że powinien być ostrożny. Etykieta postępowania wśród mężczyzn, którzy cieszyli się towarzystwem panów w ten sam sposób, co pań, była różna w zależności od kraju. To, że ten mężczyzna był ubrany jak dandys (płaszcz na jego kolanach wyglądał na wykonany z czarnego aksamitu, a wyśmienicie haftowana ciemnozielona kamizelka, ozdabiana złotą nicią, była bardzo elegancka), a do tego wyjątkowo śliczny, nic nie znaczyło.

Jedynym więc założeniem, co do którego mógł być pewny, było to, że nie powinien czynić żadnych założeń. Pamiętając o tym, zaczął rozmowę.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał jeszcze gorszy dzień niż ja.

Mężczyzna posłał mu długie spojrzenie swoich niemal nienaturalnie zielonych oczu. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wyraźnie zmęczony.

– Zapewniam, że tak właśnie było – powiedział. Był dostatecznie blady, by przy bliższym spojrzeniu wyglądać niezdrowo, a w kącikach jego oczu czaił się ból. – Jakie nieszczęścia spadły dzisiaj na ciebie?

– Tylko morderstwo i wieści o czymś jeszcze gorszym – odpowiedział Anthony, nie kłopocząc się ostrożnym dobieraniem słów. Był na to zbyt zmęczony, a poza tym miał wrażenie, że nieznajomy nie doceniłby zwyczajowej, zdawkowej wymiany grzeczności.

To wyznanie wydobyło z niego krótki śmiech, który tym razem dotarł do oczu.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko poczynisz podobne wyznania.

Anthony uniósł brew, słysząc to.

– Ale spodziewałeś się, że zacznę dyskutować o morderstwie?

– Mogłeś już zauważyć tendencję Brytyjczyków do krążenia wokół tematu, aż wykopią wokół niego rów własnymi odciskami – powiedział nieznajomy z rozbawieniem. – Nigdy nie przechodzą prosto do rzeczy.

To była sensowna i szczera odpowiedź, ale Anthony nie był pewny, czy właściwa, jeśli chodzi o jego pytanie. Nie drążył jednak tematu, przynajmniej nie teraz.

– Nie jesteś więc Brytyjczykiem?

– Nie, nie jestem. Jestem z Norwegii – odpowiedział tamten. – Ale żyję tu od bardzo dawna. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – A ciebie wciąż trapi moja reakcja na wspomnienie przez ciebie morderstwa.

– To był długi i dziwny dzień, a całkiem niedawno spotkałem kogoś o takich samych oczach jak twoje. – Anthony wciągnął głębiej powietrze, badawczo, ale ku swej irytacji poczuł jedynie woń dymu, niezliczonych ludzkich ciał stłoczonych zbyt blisko w rozgrzanym pomieszczeniu i odór alkoholi. A zbliżenie się bardziej do nieznajomego byłoby niegrzeczne.

Mężczyzna posłał mu badawcze, intensywne spojrzenie.

– Czyżby?

– Owszem. Jakieś pokrewieństwo?

– Zależy kogo spotkałeś. Pamiętasz jej imię?

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to była kobieta – powiedział Anthony, uśmiechając się powoli.

Nieznajomy na wpół się roześmiał, a na wpół westchnął, przeczesując ręką włosy.

– Masz rację, Anthony Starku. To był naprawdę długi i potworny dzień, tak samo jak dziwny. Nie jestem tak bystry, jak zazwyczaj. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam. – Uśmiechnął się do barmana, gdy mężczyzna podał mu drinka. Miał przy tym wyraz twarzy osoby szczerze doceniającej twój wysiłek, która doskonale pasowałaby do ulicznego artysty odstawiającego starą sztuczkę z Hiszpańskim Więźniem, pracującego za rzucane do kapelusza datki. Kiedy jednak barman się oddalił, maska opadła z jego twarzy, jakby była zbyt ciężka lub zbyt lekko umocowana. Zastąpił ją wyraz całkowitego wyczerpania i, cóż, zapracowania.

Jako człowiek niezwykle inteligentny, Anthony nagle rozpoznał mężczyznę siedzącego przed sobą i kobietę, którą widział wcześniej, a także osobę, która zmieszała krew profesora Franklina z amoniakiem, aby pomalować nią ściany.

– A więc to ty – wymamrotał.

Loki spojrzał na niego z ciekawością i rozbawieniem, ale cień w jego oczach sprawiał, że wyglądały na stare, o wiele starsze niż powinny być w tak młodej twarzy.

– To ja.– Wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. – Loki Farbautison, do usług.

Po zaledwie krótkim wahaniu Anthony zaakceptował oferowaną rękę i uścisnął ją. Dotyk Lokiego był ostrożny tak, jak to tylko możliwe u istoty obdarzonej taką siłą jak prastary wampir. Jego ręka była jedynie odrobinę zimna oraz nie aż tak miękka i bez skazy, na jaką wyglądała.

– Anthony Stark – przedstawił się w zamian. – Ale to już wiesz.

– Owszem – przytaknął, przytrzymując jego rękę chwilę dłużej niż było to konieczne. Zauważył też, że wynalazca zdaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu. – Uznaj jednak za komplement wobec swoich zdolności, iż dowiedzenie się tego zajęło mi kilka tygodni. Byłem w Ameryce kilka razy w ciągu ostatniej dekady i kilkakrotnie widziałem twoją twarz w gazetach. Powinien był domyślić się o wiele szybciej i zrobiłbym to, gdybyś nie był tak bystry.

Anthony przytaknął.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz powiadomić o tym lokalnej prasy, to byłoby wielce irytujące.

– Zapewniam, że sam mam powody, by unikać prasy. W moim wieku nie tak łatwo jest zniknąć z oczu tym, którzy szukają przedstawicieli mojego gatunku.

– A jaki to wiek dokładnie, jeśli można spytać?

– Starszy niż kościół katolicki.

– O jejku. – Anthony uniósł brwi.

– A w zasadzie całe chrześcijaństwo. – Wypił połowę zawartości swojej szklanki jednym łykiem.

Wynalazca powędrował spojrzeniem od szklanki do wampira z niemym pytaniem.

– Ludzka krew w większości składa się z wody – powiedział Loki. – A w Londynie, podobnie jak wszędzie indziej na świecie, gdzie alkohol jest dostępny, pojawia się on często w krwiobiegu. Tu jest serwowany w stężeniu nieco większym niż byłoby w czasie… posiłku. – Posłał mu niewyraźny uśmiech. – I zanim spytasz, nie, z reguły nie zabijam, kiedy się pożywiam. Kiedy już kogoś zabijam, są to osoby, które zasługują na śmierć i w żadnym razie nie zamierzam posilać się ich krwią. Nie mam też licznego potomstwa. Moja córka wciąż znajduje się w Norwegii i sama nigdy nikogo nie zmieniła.

Anthony zamrugał kilka razy. _Żadnych kłamstw_ , zauważył i zaskoczyło go to równie mocno jak fakt, że Loki z własnej woli dzieli się z nim tymi informacjami.

– Cóż, podejrzewam, że dzięki temu łatwiej  ukryć swoją tożsamość.

– Dzięki czemu udało mi się przeżyć tak długo – uśmiechnął się. – Twoja inteligencja jest bardzo odświeżająca, muszę przyznać. Rzadko trafiam na kogoś, kto nadąża za moim tokiem rozumowania, a co dopiero za pogonią.

– A propos polowania…

– Zamierzam… odbyć pewną wymianę zdań z ich przywódcą.

– Zamierzam strząsnąć ich z mojego karku i trzymać ich z dala od mojego przyjaciela.

– Czy on wie, czym jesteś?

Anthony zawahał się.

– Tak. A ja wiem, czy on jest.

Loki wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Nie sądziłem, że doktor Banner ma coś do ukrycia.

Wynalazca momentalnie wydawał się rozbawiony i rozczarowany jednocześnie.

– Ukrycia. Tak. Cóż, obaj wolimy, aby tak zostało. Ma dostatecznie wiele problemów z zabieganiem o damę, którą pragnie poślubić bez bycia śledzonym przez kryminalistów, którzy pragnęliby po pochwycić.

– Czyli wy dwaj nie jesteście… – Loki urwał w połowie zdania, wyglądając, jakby zapomniał o ważnych wytycznych ludzkiej etykiety. Chrząknął niezręcznie, aby pokryć swoje _faux pas_ , ale nie uciekł przed nim wzrokiem.

– Nie jesteśmy czym? – spytał z ciekawością Anthony.

– Powiedzmy, że uważam pewne chrześcijańskie przesądy za wyjątkowo _irytujące_ i zapominam przez to, jak głęboko tkwią we współczesnej kulturze – powiedział Loki.

– Och – uśmiechnął się Anthony. – Nie, Banner nie jest moim kochankiem.

Wampir posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– A co? Ty chciałbyś nim zostać? – dodał wynalazca, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

– Tak – odpowiedział Loki bez wahania.

– Och, dobrze. – Nagle zaschło mu w ustach.

Obaj zaczęli się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu wyjścia.

– Masz tutaj dom?

– Mam apartament. Moja zwyczajowa rezydencja znajduje się kilka mil poza Londynem, ale w najbliższym czasie zamierzam przebywać w mieście – powiedział Loki. – Dom, który niedawno wynająłeś, nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by w nim zamieszkać, jak rozumiem?

– Dokładnie. A Banner ma bardzo lekki sen i zwyczaj niepokojenia się głęboko dziwnymi odgłosami, jakie mogłyby dobiegać z pokoju obok.

– Och, jesteś więc hałaśliwy. Doskonale – wymruczał Loki.

Anthony poczuł gęsią skórkę. Miejsce, w którym się znajdowali, nagle zdało mu się bardzo niewygodne.

– Jesteś niepokojąco rozpraszający.

– Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś.

– Słowa, słowa, słowa.

– Pójdziemy więc do mnie?

– Powinniśmy wyjść osobno czy…

Loki wykonał gest ręką i przywołał znajomy efekt iluzji, który zmienił wcześniej jego kształty na zjawiskowo damskie. Dawno temu przodkowie Anthony’ego mieli Dar, ale zdążył on już wybrzmieć w kolejnych pokoleniach, przez co on sam miał jedynie Wizję, pozwalającą dostrzec mu obecność magii, oddzielić prawdę od kłamstwa i dostrzec truciznę w posiłkach.

Wynalazca zadrżał nieco, gdy czar opadł na niego, przyjemnie chłodny, kontrastujący z rozgrzanym powietrzem baru.

– To naprawdę udana sztuczka.

– Dziękuję. Udoskonaliłem ją nieco po upadku Rzymu. – Loki ześlizgnął się ze stołka, czekając na mężczyznę, aby podążył za jego przykładem, a kiedy tamten to zrobił, stanął tak blisko niego, że między ich ciałami nie zmieściłaby się nawet dłoń. – Jesteś pewny co do tego?

– Dlaczego miałbym nie być?

– Wiesz, czym jestem, Anthony, i co zrobiłem, a także masz pewne pojęcie, do czego jestem zdolny.

Wynalazca zastanowił się nad tym. Nad trzema innymi mężczyznami, co do których wiedział, że zostali zabici przez wampira. Każdy z nich był odpowiedzialny za odrażające zbrodnie popełniane przez lata i było mało prawdopodobne, by prawo było w stanie ich powstrzymać. Dziesięć Pierścieni miało swoje sposoby radzenia sobie z wymiarem sprawiedliwości w każdym kraju, w który wbiło swoje szpony: obu Amerykach, Anglii, a ostatnio także na kontynencie. Zastanawiał się też nad tym, jak Loki wyglądał, gdy zaczęli tę rozmowę oraz nad listem napisanym dziwną mieszaniną łacińskich liter i języka chemii.

– Ty też wiesz, kim jestem. I pewnie masz nawet lepsze wyobrażenie nie tylko o tym, co  zrobiło mi Dziesięć Pierścieni, ale i o tym, jak się na nich za to wtedy zemściłem. – Szybkie mignięcie w oczach Lokiego podpowiedziało mu, że ma rację co do tego. – I wiesz, czym się przez to stałem. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Prastary czy nie, wciąż mógłbym zostawić na tobie wiele blizn po ranach, które nie leczyłyby się szybko, nawet u kogoś takiego jak ty. Ale nie chcę tego. I nie sądzę, żebyś próbował mnie do tego sprowokować. – Wciągnął w nozdrza zapach Lokiego: jesiennych liści, lodu, ciała pozbawionego ciepła krwi, zeschłej krwi i przypraw. – Odczuwam podobny pociąg względem ciebie. Chcę być z tobą blisko, ponieważ jesteś dostatecznie genialny, by mnie zafascynować przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu.

Loki wpatrywał się w niego z głodem i fascynacją.

– Sądzę też, że moja prywatna wojna mogła być ciekawa, ale toczyła się o wiele zbyt wolno. I że podobnie jest z twoją. Udaje nam się zadawać im tylko powierzchowne rany, pomimo naszej inteligencji. Przede wszystkim jednak sądzę, Loki, że nie byliby gotowi na współpracę dwóch obłąkanych, potwornych geniuszy, takich jak my, mającą na celu wypalenie ich z powierzchni ziemi – kontynuował Anthony. – Ciekawi mnie tylko, czy interesuje cię to równie mocno jak przerżnięcie mnie?

Z wampira wydobył się niski, gardłowy dźwięk.

– Cóż. Po pierwsze, sądzę, że powinniśmy stąd wyjść, zanim zdecyduję się wziąć cię na barze. Po drugie: o boże, tak.

– Nie brzmij tak chrześcijańsko – drażnił się z nim wynalazca. – Zwłaszcza po tym jak wyznałeś, że jesteś starszy od tej religii.

– Nie sprecyzowałem, o którego boga mi chodzi. A spotkałem kilku. – Loki ujął go za poły kamizelki jedną ręką, niespodziewanie silnym uściskiem. – Chcesz poznać inną wampirzą sztuczkę?

– Jaką sztuczkę?

Loki uśmiechnął się i całe pomieszczenie wokół nich, wraz z obecnymi tam ludźmi, zniknęło. Przez chwilę Anthony nie był w stanie określić, czy jego zmysły są nadwrażliwie pod wpływem tego odczucia, czy też wygłuszone, czy oba na raz. Potem poczuł znowu podłogę pod stopami i świat wokół niego znów się skoncentrował – tyle, że znajdowali się już w innym miejscu, dość ciemnym, przynajmniej dopóki Loki nie machnął ręką, zapalając wokół lampy o dziwnych, zielonych płomieniach, które szybko jednak przerodziły się w znajome światło lamp gazowych.

– Ile jeszcze sztuczek znasz? – spytał Anthony pozbawionym tchu głosem, szybko wędrując wzrokiem wokół siebie. Stali na szczycie wysokiej klatki schodowej, a pokój za plecami Lokiego był sypialnią, albo przynajmniej Anthony miał taką nadzieję.

– Kilkanaście lub więcej. Zasługa wieku i linii krwi – odpowiedział niezobowiązująco wampir, przyciągając go bliżej i zamykając swoje usta na jego wargach.

W tym momencie mężczyzna zapomniał o kontemplowaniu magii, fizyce i wampirzych mocach. Jego uwaga skupiła się na Lokim i tylko na nim. A było się na czym skupiać, skoro o tym mowa. Smak przypraw i śniegu, i miedziany posmak krwi, dotyk długiego, smukłego ciała przyciśniętego do niego i, o boże, _te usta_. Tysiąclecie czy dwa chodzenia po ziemi, zauważył Anthony, z pewnością stanowiło dość czasu, by udoskonalić tę roztapiającą kości technikę doskonałego pocałunku.

Ledwo zauważył, jak Loki wciągnął go do sypialni, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Ściągał płaszcz z siebie i z wampira niezbyt subtelnie, podczas gdy Loki odpinał ich kamizelki. Od tego momentu zaczęło się pośpieszne zdzieranie z siebie ubrań, ocieranie się o siebie, niemal zdesperowane. Anthony wydał z siebie raczej nieprzyzwoity odgłos, gdy wampir przyszpilił go do drzwi pokoju.

– Mógłbyś stać się prawdziwym nałogiem – wymruczał Loki, odsuwając się jedynie po to, by ściągnąć z niego na wpół rozpiętą koszulę.

– I kto to mówi – wydyszał Anthony, ignorując dźgnięcia niepokoju na myśl o odsłonięciu swoich blizn, szczególnie tych głębokich, na przedzie, sięgających lewego obojczyka aż po ramię, na szczycie którego widać było ślady po wyszarpanym ciele, i ciągnące się dalej, aż na łopatki. Wilk, który go pogryzł, był więcej niż imponującym przedstawicielem swego gatunku: wielki i nieprawdopodobnie silny, ale niemal obłąkany przez to, co przeżył w klatkach Dziesięciu Pierścieni oraz wygłodzenie. Spektakularna i raczej wybuchowa ucieczka Anthony’ego uwolniła go, dodając jeszcze więcej paniki do szaleństwa, jakie wzbudził wtedy sam wynalazca. W wilku wciąż tkwiło człowieczeństwo i inteligencja, pamiętał to doskonale. Kiedy go wypuścił ze swoich szponów, wyglądał na przerażonego tym, co uczynił, a przez to niemal ludzko. Bał się, zamiast, jak mówią podania, po prostu rozerwać go na strzępy – dlatego młode likantropy są tak rzadkie w tych dniach. Bardziej stabilne, zdolne do samokontroli starsze rody wilków zostały już niemal całkowicie wytrzebione, a młodsze nie są jeszcze zdolne do pozostawienia ofiar ugryzień przy życiu.

Loki z fascynacją przesunął opuszkiem palca po bliźnie.

– Musiałeś naprawdę mocno krwawić.

– Owszem. Ale tylko póki nie zaczęła trawić mnie gorączka.

– Zwykle nie zaczyna się to szybciej niż po dwudziestu czterech godzinach – wymruczał Loki. – Cóż, z wyjątkiem najstarszych rodów, których korzenie sięgają Rzymu, ale one zostały wymordowane zaraz po krucjatach. – Zamilkł, widząc wyraz twarzy Anthony’ego. Ostrożnie dodał więc: – Teoretycznie.

– Teoretycznie – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Tak z ciekawości, ile zwykle zajmuje przemiana pogryzionych przez starszych krwi?

– Wśród tych naprawdę potężnych, może to trwać nawet niecałą godzinę lub dwie. Najdłużej pięć do sześciu godzin. – Wampir wpatrywał się w niego teraz nieco rozszerzonymi oczyma. – Złapali jednego z rzymskich wilków. Widziano, że jeden ze starszych zniknął, ale nikt nie wspominał, że chodzi, o jaki ród dokładnie chodzi, przynajmniej nie tam, gdzie ktoś taki jak mógłby usłyszeć. Jakim cudem im się to udało?

– Zgaduję, że w swoim czasie poznałeś kilka starszych wilków?

– Jedna z nich była matką Heli, mojej potomkini.

Anthony zamrugał.

– Jak, uhm, w jaki sposób różnią się one od zwykłych wilkołaków?

– Była matką Heli, a poznałem ją gdzieś po dwustuletnich urodzinach mojej potomkini – powiedział powoli Loki. – Wydaje się, że starzeją się bardziej jak wampiry niż jak ludzie, ale na swój sposób. Różni ich to od innych rodów, podobnie jak ich tendencja do bycia chaotycznie niepoczytalnym. Wiek sprawia, że stają się odporniejsi na wszystko poza srebrem i ogniem. Padły ofiarą najbardziej zajadłych polowań, zwłaszcza, że w dawnych czasach postrzegano je jako coś niemal demonicznego, a przez to – najcenniejsze trofeum.

– O jejku – wymamrotał Anthony. – Miałem więc niezwykłe szczęście z moim wilczym ojcem.

– Miałeś – uśmiechnął się Loki, zrzucając z siebie kamizelkę i koszulę. – Wydaje mi się, że wypadałoby to uczcić.

– Planujesz coś konkretnego z tej okazji?

– Tak. – Loki znów się przysunął, niedbałym gestem rozpiął mu spodnie i upadł na kolana.

W tym momencie Anthony zapomniał, jak się formuje słowa, a w zasadzie jak się tworzy spójne myśli. Wcześniej uważał, iż Loki doskonale całuje, ale te zdolności były niczym w porównaniu z niewysłowionymi cudownościami, które te przeklęte usta wyczyniały na jego fiucie. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to złapać się framugi tak mocno, jakby jego życie zależało od tego i wydawać z siebie dźwięki, które mogły być przekleństwami albo zawstydzającym zaskomleniem, które wskazywało na to, że Loki swoim językiem przeciął mu powiązania nerwowe odpowiadające za wyższe funkcje mózgu. _Ale było warto_ – tylko o tym mógł myśleć, kiedy usta i gardło Lokiego, zrelaksowane i podatne na każdy ruch mężczyzny, pochłonęły całą jego długość, a jedna z tych eleganckich, bladych dłoni pieściła jego jądra.

W ten sposób mężczyzna stracił poczucie wielu rzeczy: czasu czy chociażby własnego imienia.

Po kilku sylabach, które, jak Anthony był przekonany, były przekleństwami (ale nie był pewny, w jakim konkretnie języku), udało mu się wreszcie wydyszeć dłuższe zdanie.

– Kurwa, proszę, Loki, dojdę zaraz, jeśli dalej będziesz…

Wampir zamruczał i przełknął wokół niego, przez co mężczyzna doszedł tak mocno, że jego pole widzenia zakryło się na parę sekund bielą i niemal upadłby, gdyby dwie silne dłonie nie przyszpilały go dalej do drzwi, gdy usta Lokiego powoli się odsuwały, uwalniając go. Wtedy z ust wynalazcy wydostał się dźwięk, co do którego zawsze będzie się zaklinał, że nie był skamleniem.

I wtedy Loki znowu stał, tym razem całkowicie nagi. Gdy przyciskał się do niego, był nieco cieplejszy niż wcześniej, a jego oddech był nierówny.

– Jestem pewien, że zdołasz dojść jeszcze raz czy dwa, gdy będę sprawdzał, czy jestem w stanie wpieprzyć cię w materac.

Anthony złapał mocno jego biodra i zdławił jęk.

– Hnnng. Boże.

– Kilka razy wzięto mnie za boga o takim imieniu…

– Twoje usta… są najbardziej niebezpieczną częścią ciebie. Na wiele sposobów.

– Tak mi mówiono – wymruczał wampir. – Pan również ma reputację utalentowanego kochanka, panie Stark.

– Mów mi Tony.

Loki uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Chodź więc do łóżka, Tony.

– O boże, tak.

* Jak widać, szyfr posługuje się liczbą atomową jaką porządkową dla układu okresowego pierwiastków. Dla jasności przypominam, że akcja powieści dzieje się w bliżej nieokreślonym roku w XIX wieku, kiedy to nie tylko układ okresowy wyglądał inaczej niż współcześnie – znano o wiele mniej pierwiastków, a sam układ nie był jeszcze rozpowszechniony. Liczby atomowej jako takiej nie znano przez początkiem XX wieku, więc niemożliwe jest, aby Loki posługiwał się nią w swoim kodzie. Jednakże, ponieważ jest to AU, możemy założyć, że odkrycia obu Starków i wspomnianego w tekście Nikoli Tesli sprawiły, iż układ okresowy już wtedy przypominał to, co znamy dzisiaj i uratować spójność świata przedstawionego. Nie ukrywam, że podobnie jak autorka fika, posługiwałam się współczesną wersją układu aby stworzyć szyfr – z przyczyn czysto pragmatycznych: wersja XIX-wieczna nie posiadała dostatecznej liczby literek, żeby złożyć z nich co ważniejsze dla wiadomości słowa. Szyfr, jego przesłanie i proces tłumaczenia to najmniej wierne oryginałowi części tłumaczenia – znowu z pobudek pragmatycznych, jakimi są kwestie czysto lingwistyczne. Proces dekodowanie w oryginale wychodzi od specyficznego sposobu funkcjonowania samogłosek (zwłaszcza I) w języku angielskim, czego w polskim tłumaczeniu nie mogłam powtórzyć, musiałam znaleźć własne wyjście z sytuacji, nie wyszło mi tak gładko jak autorce, wiem. Mam nadzieję, że to nadużycie zostanie mi wybaczone. Podziękowania dla JJ, która pomogła mi przełożyć kod i wiadomość na język polski, poczynając od grzebania się w historii układu okresowego pierwiastków, a kończąc na autorytarnym stwierdzeniu, że pierzyć historyczną adekwatność, robimy tak, jak nam wygodnie i sensownie. JJ jest niezastąpiona.


	2. Chapter 2

Tej nocy pieprzyli się jeszcze parokrotnie i w końcu zasnęli nad ranem, śpiąc aż do południa. Był to najspokojniejszy, najdłuższy, nie nękany koszmarami sen, jakiego Tony doświadczył od momentu ugryzienia. Można też dodać, że był to najbardziej satysfakcjonujący seks, jakiego doświadczył od tamtego czasu, biorąc pod uwagę blizny, jakich się wtedy dorobił. Jedno mogło być powiązane z drugim. 

Okazało się, że Loki, jako jeden z prastarych, nie zapada w ciężki letarg na czas dnia, jak głoszą podania. Anthony’emu to nie przeszkadzało. Dzięki temu mógł wykorzystać okazję i przejąć inicjatywę, pieprząc go długo, powoli i bez pośpiechu, utrzymując spokojny rytm, aż Loki mocno zaciskał ręce na pościeli i przeszedł od zdesperowanego pojękiwania do jawnego błagania. Wtedy zaczął wbijać się w niego mocno i szybko, co było na tyle skuteczne, iż zmusiło wampira do krzyku, kiedy dochodził. 

Obaj potrzebowali potem paru minut, żeby się pozbierać po tej rundzie. 

Będąc pewny, że Anthony odzyskał już oddech, Loki zauważył z rozbawieniem:

– Wydaje mi się, że nieodwracalnie uszkodziliśmy ścianę nad łóżkiem.

– Została poświęcona w słusznej sprawie. 

Wampir zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Sądzę, że w pewnym momencie powinniśmy zacząć planować strategię naszej wojny. 

– Och tak. Racja. – Antony przeciągnął się, jego kręgosłup zachrzęścił satysfakcjonująco. – Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od uzgodnienia wszystkiego, co wiemy oraz naszych zasobów. Jestem pewien, że wiesz więcej ode mnie i masz w rękawie kilka sztuczek, których mogę się jedynie domyślać. A ja wiem kilka rzeczy, o których ty nie słyszałeś. 

– Doprawdy?

– Jesteś prastary. Nie wszechwiedzący.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej. 

– Jak wiele wiesz o tym, co zaszło, kiedy uwolniłem się z niewoli Dziesięciu Pierścieni?

– Była w to zaangażowana znaczna ilość eksplozji. 

Anthony uśmiechnął się szeroko i złośliwie. 

– Czy którekolwiek z twoich źródeł miało informację o tym, jak spowodowałem te eksplozje i wydostałem się stamtąd dostatecznie szybko, by ujść z nich cało?

– Muszę przyznać, że szczegóły były nieco mętne. Co przeoczyłem?

– Najlepszą część. A od tamtej pory znacząco udoskonaliłem projekt. 

Loki usiadł i posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. 

– Projekt czego? 

– Pokażę ci, jeśli chcesz. Wziąłem dwa z nich ze sobą. Są u Bruce’a. – Anthony nagle zaczął wyglądać na zaniepokojonego. – Och. Może się martwić, nie miał ode mnie wieści od wczorajszego popołudnia. 

Wampir zaśmiał się lekko.

– W takim razie udam się tam z tobą. Goście zwykle łagodzą gniew gospodarzy, a przynajmniej tak wynika z mojego doświadczenia. 

– Cóż, gniew doktora Bruce’a Bannera jest szczególny, żeby nie powiedzieć – wyjątkowy. – Anthony posłał mu zamyślone spojrzenie. – Ty i słońce… 

– Jego promienie mnie kłują, ale łatwo się przed nimi schronić. Poza tym, to Londyn. Za dziesięć minut zacznie padać i byłbym zszokowany, gdyby dzień okazał się słoneczny lub chociaż jasny. Południe minęło i wciąż jest szaro. 

– Dlatego spędzasz tak wiele czasu w tym kraju?

– Muszę przyznać, że jest wygodny. 

~~

Powrót do rezydencji doktora Bannera w towarzystwie prastarego wampira zapowiadało wyjątkowe popołudnie. Dodatkowo uświetniał je fakt, że jeden ze współpracowników doktora również złożył mu wizytę. 

– Doktor jest w bibliotece razem z jednym ze swoich korespondentów – poinformowała ich pani Green, gospodyni doktora, gdy tylko przybyli. – Dogadają się wcale dobrze. Powinnam zaanonsować państwa wizytę?

– Tak, proszę. Jestem pewien, że przysporzyłem doktorowi zmartwień. Czy jego gościem jest ktoś, kogo znam?

– To dżentelmen o nazwisku Strange – zawołała do nich pani Green, idąc już wzdłuż holu. Za plecami Anthony’ego, Loki zesztywniał. Wynalazca zauważył nagły wzrost napięcia i spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale zanim wampir zdążył otworzyć usta, by cokolwiek mu wyjaśnić, pani Green weszła do biblioteki. Słyszeli, jak powiadamia doktora Bannera i jego gościa o powrocie pana Starka z panem Farbautisonem. 

– Tego nazwiska przynajmniej nie zna – wymamrotał Loki. 

– Znasz doktora Strange’a?

– Cóż, tak. Jak niegrzeczne z mojej strony byłoby zniknięcie w tym momencie?

– Bardzo. 

– W takim razie to będzie… interesujące. 

Anthony uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, ale pani Green zdążyła wrócić i powiedzieć, że doktor Banner zaprasza ich obu do biblioteki. 

Ruszyli korytarzem, Anthony z widoczną ciekawością i zaniepokojeniem, Loki z doskonale obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i w atmosferze pełnego rezerwy niepokoju, które jednak ani na chwilę nie zmyliły jego kochanka. Anthony wszedł pierwszy, oparł się o framugę i powiedział szybko:

– Bruce, mogę to wytłumaczyć. 

Doktor Banner wpatrywał się w niego, podczas gdy jego towarzysz – wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w bogato zdobiony, ciemnofioletowy garnitur i czerwoną kamizelkę – wydawał się raczej rozbawiony. 

– Mam taką nadzieję, Anthony Starku. Mogłeś chociaż przysłać mi telegram albo…

– Obawiam się, że to częściowo moja wina – przerwał mu Loki, wychylając się zza pleców wynalazcy i robiąc krok do przodu, by być lepiej widocznym. – Byliśmy zajęci projektem, nad którym obaj pracujemy. 

Strange nagle przybrał wyraz twarzy człowieka, który bez wahania rzuciłby nożem, gdyby tylko miał jakiś w rękach. 

– Ty! – podniósł rękę i zaczął kreślić coś palcem w powietrzu, ale doktor Banner złapał go za nadgarstek. 

– Nie w moim domu, nie waż się. Ile razy zdarzyło ci się podpalić w ten sposób własną rezydencję, skoro masz takie nawyki?

– Robi to regularnie – podpowiedział Loki. 

– Ty lepiej milcz – warknął Strange. 

– Doktorze, proszę zachowywać się cywilizowanie. – Loki uniósł obie ręce do góry, uniwersalnym gestem wskazując, że jest bezbronny. W tym momencie jednak nikt z obecnych w pokoju nie uwierzyłby, że brak broni w jego rękach oznacza, iż jest on w jakikolwiek sposób nieszkodliwy. – Cokolwiek teraz myślisz, zapewniam, że jesteś w błędzie. 

– Powinienem cię podpalić. – Strange cofnął się o krok. 

– W takim razie on ma rację – wtrącił się Anthony – bo z takimi założeniami muszę się nie zgodzić. 

Strange posłał mu zdeprymowane spojrzenie. 

– Masz jakiekolwiek wyobrażenie, co takiego Loki… Farbautison, jeśli dobrze pamiętam?

– To najbliższe nazwiska, co mogę oferować, biorąc pod uwagę, iż urodziłem się w czasach, gdy nazwiska nie były jeszcze w modzie – wyjaśnił Loki. 

– Wiesz, czym on jest? – powiedział Strange, mrużąc oczy. 

– Tak – odgryzł się Anthony. – I mi to nie przeszkadza, dziękuję bardzo. 

Strange się zawahał. 

Loki chrząknął, żeby oczyścić gardło. 

– Wspaniale pana poznać, doktorze Banner. Jestem Loki Farbautison, jestem prastarym wampirem żyjącym od tysiącleci. Anthony i ja mamy wspólnego wroga, którego planuję zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Doktora Strange’a poznałem nieco wcześniej, jak widać. – Powoli opuścił ręce i swobodnym gestem splótł je za sobą, na plecach. 

– Nigdy bym nie zgadł – zażartował Bruce. – Miło mi pana poznać, Farbautison. Steven, pozwól, że ci przedstawię pana Anthony’ego Starka. Jest gościem w moim domu, a jego sprzymierzeńcy w wojnie przeciwko Dziesięciu Pierścieniom również traktowani będą jak goście. 

Doktor Strange zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Lokiego podejrzliwie. 

– Żadnych kradzieży, podpaleń ani zamachów politycznych w pańskich planach, panie Farbautison? 

– Od dobrych piętnastu lat nikt nie zaoferował mi wystarczającego wynagrodzenia za tego typu aktywności, nie widzę więc powodu, by się w nie angażować – powiedział sucho Loki. – Ale dziękuję, że pytasz. Widzę, że również świetnie sobie radzisz. 

– Lepiej, jak przypuszczam – wymamrotał Banner, puszczając wreszcie rękę Strange’a. – Czy którykolwiek z was jadł już lunch?

– Nie – odpowiedział Anthony, podczas gdy Loki w tym samym czasie odruchowo skłamał, mówiąc „tak”. Wymienili spojrzenia i zgodnie skierowali wzrok na Bannera, jakby nic dziwnego nie zaszło. 

– A kogo pan zjadł, panie Farbautison? – spytał niewinnie Strange. 

– Och, przyłapałeś mnie na kłamstwie, brawo. Przepraszam, że próbowałem się grzecznie wymigać – powiedział ponuro Loki. 

– Panowie – Bruce przywołał ich do porządku. – zaprzestańcie. 

Loki miał dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zawstydzonego, co wydawało się samo w sobie kłopotać doktora Strange’a mocniej niż cokolwiek innego podczas tej wymiany zdań. Zaskoczyło go to dość, aby zamilkł. 

– Lunch zostanie podany za pół godziny, jeśli jest pan zainteresowany, panie Farbautison. 

– Można by wspomnieć pańskiej gospodyni, że już jadłem, ale nie odmówię herbaty – powiedział Loki, tym razem całkowicie spokojnie. – Odkryłem, iż ten trik doskonale sprawdza się w takich sytuacjach. 

– Z pewnością – Bruce uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – A teraz, roznosi mnie ciekawość, jak pan i Anthony zostaliście tak nagle sprzymierzeńcami. 

Wampir i wynalazca wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. 

– To długa historia – powiedział Anthony.

– Wypadałoby więc, abyś zaczął opowiadać już teraz – zauważył Bruce. – Wejdźcie wreszcie do pokoju. Steven, przestań się gapić i siadaj. 

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Bruce – wymamrotał Strange. 

– I bądź pewien, że później poproszę o historię, która tłumaczy twoje postępowanie. 

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Lubię go – wymruczał do Anthony’ego. 

– Miałem przeczucie, że dojdziecie do porozumienia. 

– Wy dwaj również możecie spocząć. Mam tę kanapę nie bez powodu. 

Stojący dotąd w drzwiach mężczyźni posłuchali zaproszenia i usiedli na kanapie, naprzeciwko krzeseł zajmowanych przez Bruce’a i doktora Strange’a, Loki naprzeciw tego pierwszego, a Tony drugiego, w nadziei, że w ten sposób powstrzymają spontaniczne samozapłony. 

– Jak poznał pan Farbautisona, panie Stark? – spytał nagle Strange. 

– Cóż… – zastanawiał się Anthony. – Trudno powiedzieć, tak naprawdę. Znamy się od kilku tygodni, ale spotkaliśmy się twarzą w twarz… – Nagle i z wielką dokładnością przypomniał sobie żeńską formę Lokiego i to, jak wspomniał o swojej zdolności do zmiany formy. Jego mózg wyłączył się dzięki nagłej realizacji, że to nie była iluzja, że jego kochanek mógł… O boże, Loki był doskonały. 

– Nasze ścieżki przecięły się podczas polowania. Nasze cele są zbieżne, a drogi, którymi do nich podążamy, zdają się łączyć. To, że w końcu na siebie wpadniemy, wydawało się nieuniknione – Loki dokończył za niego. – Oczywiście ja nie byłem tak rozpoznawalny, jak pan Stark. 

– Uczciwie należy wspomnieć, że nie znajdowałeś się w swoim aktualnym kształcie, a żadna z twoich aktywności, na które natrafiłem, nie sugerowała, że dokonała ich osoba twojego wzrostu i postury – dodał Anthony. 

– Nie aż tak rozpoznawalny, jak już mówiłem – powtórzył Loki, uśmiechając się złośliwie. 

– Więc to ty go odszukałeś? – spytał Bruce. 

– Tak – odpowiedział Loki. – Genialne przyciąga genialne. 

– Kochanie, sprawiasz, że się rumienię – odezwał się Anthony poważnym tonem. 

Loki spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony, i nie mógł opanować cichego śmiechu. 

Strange wydawał się jednocześnie zaniepokojony i w przerażający sposób zafascynowany ich doskonałym porozumieniem. 

– Więc obaj ścigacie Dziesięć Pierścieni. Rozumiem, że sprawiają przykrość Bruce’owi, który wspominał, że pan osobiście ucierpiał z ich rąk, panie Stark, ale czemu ty, Loki? 

Anthony również obrócił się w stronę wampira, ponieważ sam był więcej niż trochę zaciekawiony jego odpowiedzią. 

Loki spokojnie wytrzymał spojrzenie Strange’a.

– Zniszczyli jedyny dom, jaki mi został, doktorze, i niemal zabili moją córkę, Helę. Jej kochanek nie żyje, a śmiertelne rodziny, nad którymi czuwała od pokoleń zostały przetrzebione i zmniejszyły się o połowę, a to tylko dlatego, że Dziesięć Pierścieni miało zachciankę ująć prastarego i w jakiś sposób – zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Strane’a znacząco – odkryli mój wiek, wspomniany w korespondencji skradzionej osobie, na której skupili swoje zainteresowanie. 

Po tym wyznaniu nastąpiła długa cisza, a wampir i mag wpatrywali się w siebie z przeciwległych stron pokoju. 

– Jestem ci winien przeprosiny – powiedział cicho Strange. – Wiem o Heli. Jest z pewnością najlepszym, co wydał twój gatunek i najbardziej miłosierną osobą, jaką spotkałem. Czy ma się już lepiej?

– Żyje. Jest w żałobie, ale żyje – powiedział miękko Loki. – I ma przed sobą cel, musi pomóc im odbudować ich życia. Pod jej opieką przenieśli się do najbliższego większego miasta, co chyba dobrze im służy. 

– Życzę jej jak najlepiej. 

– Dziękuję. Powtórzę jej to, gdy znów się spotkamy – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Wspomniała o tobie kiedyś. Określiła twoje magiczne sztuczki jako „użyteczne”. 

W tym momencie Strange wyglądał na rozdartego pomiędzy współczuciem, irytacją i rozbawieniem. 

Anthony wyszeptał, ledwie poruszając ustami, zbyt cicho, by ludzkie ucho mogło to wychwycić:

– Czy Hela jest twoją córką tak samo jak potomkiem?

Loki spojrzał na niego ostro.

– Tak – przytaknął równie cicho. 

Do Anthony’ego dotarło, przez serię pomniejszych dedukcji, że musiał rozstać się z matką Heli po swojej przemianie (nie umiał jednak powiedzieć w jakim dokładnie czasie po niej), ale zanim została pogryziona przez wilkołaka. Jak doszło do tego, że przekazał dar swojej córce i jak znów spotkał jej matkę dwieście lat później – tego nie ośmielił się zgadywać, ale miał silne przeczucie, że był to skomplikowany i bolesny splot wydarzeń. 

– Przykro mi słyszeć o pańskiej stracie, panie Farbautison – powiedział Bruce, przerywając milczenie, w którym Anthony mierzył się z własnymi myślami. – Moje kondolencje. 

– Dziękuję doktorze Banner. Ze swojej strony muszę przeprosić, najpierw zakłócam spokój twojego domu, a potem wprowadzam do niego ponury nastrój. 

– Nie martw się o to – zapewnił go Bruce. – Biorąc pod uwagę mój nieuzasadniony gniew, tragedię i szaleństwo, ten dom widział o wiele gorsze rzeczy. 

Anthony parsknął śmiechem. 

Loki wydawał się zaciekawiony, ale uśmiechnął się tylko i przytaknął z namysłem. 

– I jak niesławny Anthony Stark radzi sobie z pracą zespołową? – dopytywał Strange, jakby pełne implikacje współpracy wampira i wynalazcy dopiero teraz do niego dotarły. 

Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się w bardzo niepokojący sposób. 

– Dobry boże. – Strange na wpół uśmiechał się, mimo że wyglądał na przerażonego. 

Nawet Bruce wydawał się zaniepokojony. 

– Obiecuję, że nie spalimy miasta do fundamentów – powiedział Anthony. – A przynajmniej nie spalimy większości. Mogę chyba obiecać, że większa część Londynu pozostanie nietknięta. 

– Więc, Strange – Bruce zwrócił się do gościa. – Jak tam twoje obecne lokum na dalekim wschodzie?

– Bardzo ciche i pełno tam mnichów – odpowiedział doktor. 

– Nie jest tak naprawdę ciche, prawda? – spytał Anthony.

– Cóż, nie, ale cichsze niż Londyn. 

– Jak większość miejsc – zauważył Loki. 

– Prawda – zgodził się z nim Bruce. 

Zabrzmiał gong wzywający na lunch. 

~~

Po niezwykle chłodnej i niespokojnej wymianie zdań Loki i Strange w końcu znaleźli temat, który pozwolił im obu brać udział w dyskusji, nie zwracając się przy tym bezpośrednio do siebie. Punktem stycznym między nimi był Anthony Stark, który wpadł na genialny pomysł, by wypytywać Lokiego, w jaki sposób znika i pojawia się wedle własnego uznania, skacząc z miejsca na miejsce. Doktor Strange, samemu będąc magiem, zdolnym do tkania złożonych i zawiłych zaklęć, słuchał wyjaśnień Lokiego, dodając ze swojej strony sugestie mające na celu zwiększenie skuteczności wampirzych sztuczek. Anthony w tym czasie zadawał pytania, które niezgrabnie przekładały ich okultystyczne opisy na język matematyki. 

W końcu Anthony był w stanie wycofać się z rozmowy i posłać Bruce’owi, który wyglądał na niewiarygodnie rozbawionego, konspiracyjny uśmiech. 

Bruce uniósł w jego kierunku szklankę w niemym toaście ku czci zdolności Anthony’ego do zażegnywania konfliktów w imię wyższych wartości i wyłożył własną teorię, z gruntu biologiczną, w odpowiedzi na wątpliwości Strange’a dotyczące tego, jak Loki, nie będąc czarodziejem i nie rzucając zaklęć, może posługiwać się magią. 

– Dobrze pomyślane, doktorze Banner – odpowiedział mu Loki. – Właśnie chciałem mu powiedzieć, że wciąż bez potrzeby komplikuje proste sprawy. 

Strange zmarszczył brwi. 

– Cóż, to prawda – drażnił się z nim Bruce.

– Nie pomagasz – powiedział Strange. 

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się, kpiąco i bezwstydnie. 

Anthony trącił go łokciem pod stołem. 

– Zachowuj się – powiedział, znów zbyt cicho, by ludzkie ucho mogło to wychwycić. 

– Nie masz szans – wymruczał Loki, równie cicho, niemal nie poruszając wargami. 

Po lunchu Anthony i jego gość udali się do laboratorium, podczas gdy Bruce i doktor Strange wrócili do biblioteki. 

– Teraz pokażę ci kawałek mojego geniuszu – powiedział Anthony, gdy zeszli na sam dół schodami, i nacisnął kilka mosiężnych guzików u końca balustrady. 

Rozległo się głośnie dudnienie – jak się okazało, uniosły się płyty, odsłaniając dwa wielkie metalowe schowki, z których unosiło się światło, a także dolatywał ich zapach smaru i innych chemikaliów. Inna maszyneria zaczęła wydawać z siebie rytmiczne dźwięki. 

Loki wpatrywał się w Anthony’ego, gdy ten odsłaniał przed nim swoje sekretne bronie, uśmiechając się szeroko, z podziwem i nikczemnie. 

– Cóż, nie miałem pojęcia, że napędzasz powstające właśnie podania o Skaczącym Jacku* – brzmiał na pozbawionego tchu. – Ta zbroja… 

– Lata, jest odporna na kule i ataki elektryczne, ale nie magię. Już parokrotnie dawało to przewagę M i Dziesięciu Pierścieniom. Nie na tyle dużą, by mnie pojmać lub zabić, ale dość znaczącą, bym ja również nie mógł go pojmać ani zabić. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na wampira ponad ramieniem, unosząc brew, kiedy kontynuował. – Masz ochotę pomóc mi zostać niepokonanym? 

– Och, Anthony – powiedział Loki, głosem niskim, kuszącym i słodkim. – To będzie dla mnie przyjemność. – Wykonał gest zapalający wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu. – Na początek muszę poznać wszystkie siły twojej zbroi. 

– Reaktor w klatce piersiowej. To pierwsze, co wymyśliłem, gdy Dziesięć Pierścieni mnie więziło. Opiera się na projekcie mojego ojca, ale jest wykonany w o wiele mniejszej skali. – Przyłożył palce do własnej klatki piersiowej, nad żebrami, tam, gdzie reaktor znajdował się pierwotnie. Przyśpieszone gojenie właściwe likantropom sprawiło, że stał się niepotrzebny i usunięty po tym, jak wyeliminowało odłamki szrapnela z jego organizmu. Powstrzymujący je elektromagnes rozwiązywał jeden problem, ale za to stwarzał dziesiątki kolejnych. – Ten model został też dopasowany do mojej nowej, zmiennej natury. Mam przeczucie, że będzie to bardziej przydatne, niż początkowo sądziłem. – Podszedł do zbroi po lewej, świadomy, że Loki podąża za nim, obserwując jego i zbroję z równym zainteresowaniem. – Zajmiemy się tamtą wersją. Co do tej… – Zatrzymał się przed nią i wyjął z kieszeni mini–zestaw narzędzi własnego projektu. Podwinął rękawy i delikatnie wyjął jarzący się błękitem reaktor łukowy ze starszej zbroi. Odwrócił się, trzymając go między sobą a Lokim. – Z nikim nie podzieliłem się jego wzorem, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy ten rodzaj energii będzie podatny na zmiany, jakie planujesz przeprowadzić, nie oparte na nowoczesnej nauce. 

– Granica pomiędzy nauką a magią jest bardzo niewyraźna – wymruczał Loki. – Kiedy studiuje się je obie wystarczająco długo. – Ostrożnie położył opuszki palców obu rąk wokół krawędzi reaktora i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Światło reaktora przygasło i znów się rozjaśniło, zaczęło migotać, zanim wróciło do równowagi. Oczy Lokiego migotały w tym samym rytmie, rozpromienione tym samym rodzajem światła. – Och, to wprost przecudowne. – Uniósł oczy, by spojrzeć wprost na wynalazcę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak wiele możemy z tym zrobić. 

Widząc te szaleńcze błyski w oczach wampira, połączone ze światłem z jego własnego reaktora i tym złośliwym uśmieszkiem, Anthony nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nagle zabrakło mu tchu. Piękny, potężny, bezlitośnie inteligentny, och, tego musi zatrzymać. Odpowiedział mu więc uśmiechem. 

– Od czego więc zaczniemy? 

– Które z twoich słabych punktów twoi przeciwnicy wykorzystują najczęściej?

– Głównie czynniki parapsychiczne. M używa swojego pierścienia, aby zmieniać materię i jej zastosowanie, a także pierścienia Białego Światła, który nosi na lewym kciuku, który bywa równie irytujący. 

Loki zdjął palce z reaktora. Kilka chwil upłynęło, nim jego światło zgasło w oczach wampira. 

– Runy ochronne na początek. Te, których używam, są proste w porównaniu do tego, co mógłby wymyślić doktor Strange i zwykle nie chronią niczego poza mną. Wiąże się to z mocą, jaką dysponuję, biologiczną ze swej natury, tkwiącą w moim układzie krwionośnym. Nie rzucam zaklęć jak magowie, ponieważ trwają one tylko w mojej bezpośredniej obecności, chyba że włożę w nie dostatecznie dużo siły, by działały po moim odejściu. Jeśli znajdę sposób, by słać moją moc do tarcz i osłon w twojej zbroi… w taki sam sposób, w jaki robiłem to, aby uniknąć parapsychicznych i magicznych narzędzi, po których Dziesięć Pierścieni mogłoby mnie wytropić… ataki parapsychiczne przestaną stanowić problem. 

– A reszta? 

– Przekierunkowywanie energii jest trudne, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tą pochodzącą ze wspomnianego przez ciebie pierścienia, ale nie niemożliwe. Zazwyczaj stworzenie takiej tarczy, nawet na krótki czas, wyczerpuje mnie, ale twoje źródło zasilania może usunąć tę trudność. Zmiany energii stanowią problem, który tylko brutalna siła może rozwiązać, a przynajmniej tak wynika z mojego osobistego doświadczenia. Nie znalazłem sposobu, by to powstrzymać, ale wielokrotnie udało mi się to przeżyć. 

– Podobnie jak mi, przynajmniej na razie. – Anthony włożył reaktor na powrót do zbroi. 

– Wspomniałeś, że dostosowałeś zbroję do swojej zdolności zmiany kształtu? 

– Tak. Nie pokrywa w całości mojej wilczej formy – wyjaśnił. – ale skraca się, ograniczając się do części grzbietowej, ochrony na brzuch podobnej do kamizelki oraz kołnierza i częściowego hełmu. 

– Zdumiewające – wymruczał Loki, podchodząc bliżej zbroi, oglądając połączenia pomiędzy jej częściami i złącza, w których metal mógłby się składać: cienkie, eleganckie i idealnie wyciosane. 

– Jesteś artystą i inżynieryjnym geniuszem, Anthony. Nigdy nie widziałem ani nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie niczego podobnego, a żyję bardzo długo i mam bardzo bogatą wyobraźnię. 

– Cóż, Loki. Zobaczmy, czy potrafisz nadążyć za młodym umysłem, takim jak mój – uśmiechnął się z wyzwaniem. – Bierzmy się do pracy. 

Loki przesunął zębami po dolnej wardze, posyłając wynalazcy nieugięte i rozbawione spojrzenie. Podjął wyzwanie. 

– Tak, zaczynajmy. 

~~

Bruce zszedł do laboratorium kilka godzin później, długo po wyjściu doktora Strange’a i po zachodzie słońca. Nie zdziwił się, widząc Anthony’ego pogrążonego w pracy nad ulepszeniem zbroi, jej systemów zabezpieczeń i uzbrojenia, ale zaskoczyło go, że wampir jest wciąż obecny i wygląda na równie pochłoniętego pracą, co sam wynalazca, kiedy gorączkowo dyskutowali nad złożoną formułą opisującą poszczególne wiązki energii i unikalne właściwości magicznych sił i mocy. 

Biochemik stał u podnóża schodów i obserwował ich z rozbawieniem przez pewien czas. Wiedział, że Anthony rzadko popada w taki entuzjazm, że traci poczucie rzeczywistości do tego stopnia, że ktoś może niezauważony wejść do laboratorium, które on zajmuje. Wampir wydawał się równie ostrożny i wrażliwy na punkcie swojego bezpieczeństwa. To, że byli tak zajęci, iż nie dostrzegli jego wejścia, było intrygujące. 

Palce Lokiego śledziły linie na powierzchni metalu, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę zielonego światła, za którą Anthony podążał z drutem i białym płomieniem spawarki, zmieniając magiczne znaki w rozgrzany metal, który po ostygnięciu nabierał dziwnej, czerwono–złotej barwy, stapiając się w jedno z magią wampira. Po tych wszystkich zmianach metal nabrał też dziwnego połysku. 

– Wiem, że przynajmniej jeden z was, jeśli nie obaj, będzie musiał w końcu odpocząć – przerwał im Bruce, po jakichś pięciu minutach rozkoszowania się widokiem, gdy po raz drugi zatrzymali się, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. 

Anthony podskoczył. Wampir powstrzymał ten odruch, ale jego przyjacielski pół–uśmiech nie sięgał do oczu, kiedy odwrócił się do niego, unosząc maskę, która chroniła oczy przed iskrami spawarki. Bruce zauważył, iż oczy Lokiego wydają się rozjaśnione jak w gorączce, a pod nimi pojawiły się głębokie cienie, jego skóra natomiast jest bledsza niż w momencie, gdy pojawił się w rezydencji. Kiedy Tony uniósł swoją maskę ochronną, jego oczy były ledwie nieco ciemniejsze niż zwykle, wydawały się niemal czarne, co zdarzało się w określonych porach cyklu lunarnego. 

– Zapewne masz rację – wymamrotał Anthony. – Nie jestem zbytnio zmęczony. Po części to zasługa księżyca, pełnia jest już blisko. – Jak odkrył jakiś czas temu, faza księżyca nie zmuszała go do przemiany, ale wpływała na niego. Kiedy pełnia się zbliżała, pragnienie zmiany, krwi, krążyło w jego żyłach jak głód, jak pragnienie. Na razie było to jak swędzenie pod skórą, dawka energii, i gdyby nie skupiał się na pracy, bardziej pierwotne potrzeby wzięłyby nad nim górę. 

– Nie będę znużony aż do światu – powiedział Loki. – Ale doceniam troskę. 

Bruce potrząsnął głową. 

– Zatem dobranoc, panowie – uśmiechnął się i zaczął się wspinać po schodach z powrotem na górę. 

– Dobranoc, Bruce – zawołał za nim Anthony. 

– Dobranoc, doktorze Banner – dodał Loki. 

Kiedy wynalazca wrócił spojrzeniem do swego towarzysza, zauważył, że wzrok Lokiego koncentruje się na punkcie nieco poniżej jego podbródka, ale wampir szybko doprowadził się do porządku i spojrzał mu w oczy z uśmiechem ostrym jak brzytwa. 

– Na czym skończyliśmy? 

– Niemal skończyliśmy część z runami – zauważył z namysłem Anthony. – Wspominałeś, że pragniesz dodać pewne sigile. 

– Tak, ale do tego potrzebuję twojej spawarki. A także, abyś wskazał mi krawędzie nie tylko zbroi w jej podstawowej formie, ale także tej, którą przybiera, gdy dostosowuje się do twojego kształtu w wilczej formie. 

Anthony to właśnie zrobił, wyjaśniając poszczególne ruchy swoich rąk, a Loki podążał za nim ze spawarką, teraz jarzącą się zielonym płomieniem. Wampir wydawał się niesamowicie skupiony, usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, gdy inkantował zaklęcia. 

– Byłeś prawdziwym magiem, prawda? Zanim się zmieniłeś? – wymamrotał inżynier, kiedy już niemal kończyli. 

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, kończąc wypalanie sigila, zanim odpowiedział.

– Tak, byłem. 

– I ile magii udało ci się zachować? 

– Niewiele. Bardzo, bardzo niewiele. Musiałem zaadaptować moje nowe moce w miejsce starych zaklęć. Są słabsze pod wieloma względami. Dlatego moje zaklęcia teraz rozpadają się, gdy pozbawia się je styczności ze źródłem energii, która je powołała do życia. 

Anthony przytaknął z namysłem, obserwując jego pracę, wciąż wskazując kolejne krawędzie. 

Milczeli, kończąc ostatnią część zadania, ciszę wypełniał tylko niski głos Lokiego i ciche mruczenie spawarki. 

– Gotowy? – spytał Loki z drapieżnym uśmiechem, widocznym tuż pod krawędzią osłaniającej oczy maski. 

– Tak – odpowiedział Anthony jakby bez tchu. 

Loki wziął go za rękę i położył ją płasko na reaktorze w zbroi. 

– Zrelaksuj się. Poczuj, jak pulsuje mocą.

– Czuję. 

– Dobrze. A teraz? Czujesz to? 

Błyskający, przenikające kości dźwięk przetoczył się przez zbroję, sięgając do reaktora i przez niego – do ręki Anthony’ego, sprawiając, że mężczyzna z trudem złapał oddech. 

– Tak. 

– Doskonale. Trzymaj dalej. 

Anthony wstrzymał oddech, czując kłucie, podobne do porażenia prądem, przy czym to uczucie się wzmagało, przenikało go aż do kości. Czuł zbroję jako coś oddzielonego od siebie, ale oddzielonego inaczej niż jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej. Skupił się i jedna z rękawic zgięła palec w sposób, w jaki jej nakazał swoją siłą woli. 

– O boże. 

– Dobrze – westchnął Loki. – To może trochę ukłuć. 

I ukłuło: oślepiający, porażający płomień bólu ogarnął wszystkie jego nerwy. A potem zamarzł. Zimno rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele. Anthony wypuścił z siebie długi, drżący oddech. 

– Teraz puść – wampir niechętnie zabrał rękę z jego nadgarstka. Po dłuższej chwili Anthony zabrał rękę. Zrzucił z twarzy maskę ochronną i podziwiał ich dzieło z szaleńczym uśmiechem. 

Kiedy skończyli, Loki zdjął swoją maskę i westchnął ciężko. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego i jeszcze bardziej wymizerowanego. Jego uśmiech był szeroki i szczery, a on sam był wykończony.

– Doskonale. Jutro sprawdzimy, jak to działa. 

– A czemu nie… och. Chyba dochodzi już ósma rano. 

– Jest siódma dwadzieścia – poprawił go Loki. 

– Jeśli mogę spytać… wyglądasz niezdrowo. Kiedy ostatnio, uhm, piłeś?

– Prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Byłem… zajęty. Dam sobie radę, dopóki nie udam się na spoczynek. 

– Loki. Już rano. 

Wampir zmarszczył brwi. 

– Ach. Tak, cóż… – Zamilkł, kiedy wynalazca, ciepły i tak bardzo żywy, ujął go za poły koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie. Pachniał metalem, przyprawami i czymś bogatszym i bardziej dzikim: lasem i jesiennymi liśćmi. I Loki nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak intensywnie czuł bicie jego serca pomimo ubrań, które ich dzieliły. 

– Jesteś niepoważny – powiedział miękko mężczyzna. – Wiesz, czym jestem nawet lepiej ode mnie. Utrata krwi w żaden sposób mnie nie zrani, a już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy pełnia jest tak blisko. 

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się w jednej chwili. 

– Anthony, nie mógłbym… 

– Taak. Mógłbyś. Chcesz. 

– I właśnie dlatego, byłoby to tak nierozważne. 

Anthony potrząsnął głową, przyciągając go bliżej. Przesunął dłonie w dół po bokach wąskiej talii wampira. Jego serce biło szybciej, stymulowane połączeniem adrenaliny, brawury i narastającego podniecenia. 

– Loki, jesteś zdumiewającym mężczyzną i jestem zdeterminowany, by przelecieć cię na stojącym tu stole, albo pozwolić ci zrobić ze mną wszystko na co masz ochotę, ale chciałbym, abyś był na tym całkowicie skupiony. Więc napij się. 

Źrenice Lokiego rozszerzyły się tak mocno, że otaczały je jedynie cienkie, srebrno–zielone obwódki tęczówek. Wydał z siebie niski, niemal nieludzki dźwięk, pochodzący z głębi trzewi, wyrażający głód i podniecenie. 

– Anthony, musisz przestać być tak niepokojąco piękny i niesamowity – powiedział słabo, zaciskając palce we włosach na potylicy mężczyzny, powoli i delikatnie, a potem niespodziewanie mocno. Użył tego chwytu, by odciągnąć głowę mężczyzny, eksponując jego gardło. Zadrżał, gdy wynalazca pozwolił mu na to z taką łatwością. 

– Nie zamierzam przestać być sobą, a jestem niesamowity – odpowiedział Anthony, tylko odrobinę pozbawiony tchu. Odruchowo zrelaksował się, przyjmując tak uległą pozę, co zaalarmowało nieco bardziej ludzkie części jego umysłu. Ale tej nocy zdecydowanie mniej był człowiekiem i był dziwnie zadowolony ze swojej pozycji. Zamknął oczy, czując chłodny oddech Lokiego na wrażliwej skórze szyi. Anthony Stark, na co ty się, w imię boskie, znowu pakujesz? I wtedy poczuł usta Lokiego, pieszczące go miękko, skubiące go w miejscu, gdzie puls był najbardziej wyczuwalny i musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nie ma pojęcia, ale jest to zbyt doskonałe, by przestawać, i że chce z tego więcej: wyzwania i strachu, i tego…

– Anthony – wymruczał Loki tonem tak niskim, że bliskim warkotu, ale wciąż wyrażającym wahanie. – Im bardziej mnie zaskakujesz, tym bardziej pragnę cię zatrzymać. 

Zadrżał. 

– Nie usłyszysz, żebym na to narzekał. Tylko już… – syknął, wciągając powietrze, i umilkł, czując tępe ukłucie zębów przebijających wrażliwą skórę. Zrelaksował się w uścisku Lokiego, niemal wtopił się w niego, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie, a zimne i gorące dreszcze na przemian przebiegają mu po skórze, wędrując od miejsc, gdzie Loki stykał się z nim ustami i gdzie trzymał dłoń w jego włosach, wciąż przyciągając go bliżej. Z jego własnych ust wydobył się strumień pozbawionych tchu, łamiących się szeptów. – Tak, o boże, tak, właśnie, Loki, och tak… – Zamilkł, skupiając się na tym, jak ma oddychać, kiedy wargi Lokiego zaciskały się na nim, ssały i przełykały, ssały i przełykały, w równym, mocnym rytmie identycznym z jego pulsem, który słyszał teraz bardzo głośno we własnych uszach. 

Łapiąc mocniej jego talię, Anthony naparł na niego biodrami i jęknął, czując, jak całym ciałem wampira wstrząsa dreszcz. Loki obrócił ich i przyparł mężczyznę do najbliższej ściany. Anthony zawarczał nisko w odpowiedzi, wbił palce w jego ciało i przeciągnął nimi, drapiąc długimi pociągnięciami od kości ogonowej do bioder. 

Loki oderwał od niego usta z niespokojnym westchnieniem, ale tylko na moment. Zacisnął mocniej palce w jego włosach, odciągnął jego głowę brutalniej i znów wgryzł się w niego mocno, wciąż z tą samą precyzją, po przeciwnej stronie jego tchawicy. Pił szybciej, bez wahania, jego zęby były mniej delikatne, kalecząc go głęboko. 

Anthony załkał, raczej zachęcająco, desperacko ocierał się biodrami o Lokiego, złakniony tarcia i nacisku. Kiedy wampir wsunął nogę pomiędzy jego uda, dostarczając obu tych doznań, Anthony wywrócił oczy w głąb czaszki i niemal doszedł tylko od tego. Imię Lokiego wydobywało się z jego ust wraz ze zdesperowanymi jękami. 

I Loki znowu oderwał od niego usta. Całe ciało Tony’ego drgnęło w reakcji na utratę tego sięgającego krwi połączenia między nimi. Jego oddech wciąż był ciężki od żądzy. Niemal jęknął, czując, jak język wampira zlizuje ostatnie krople krwi z ran na jego gardle. 

– I nie został po tym nawet ślad – wymruczał Loki łamiącym się, szorstkim głosem. – A ty smakujesz absolutnie fantastycznie. 

Anthony zadrżał nieco. 

– To było… o boże, Loki, to zawsze jest tak… kurwa. – Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy Loki poruszył udem pomiędzy jego nogami, drażniąc go z rozmysłem. – To zawsze jest tak dobre? Nie tylko dla ciebie. 

– Nie dla wszystkich – westchnął Loki. – I nie zawsze jest to tak intensywne. Zwykle kiedy czuję, że zostaje to tak odebrane, robię co mogę, by zneutralizować te doznania. 

– Ale teraz tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Nie mogłem. Próbowałem. Nie mogę z tobą. Czułem, jak bardzo tego chciałeś… jak wciąż chcesz… – Zamilkł, gdy Anthony otworzył oczy, wielkie, ciemne i rozjaśnione jak w gorączce, napotykając jego spojrzenie. – Tony, jesteś doskonały – zawarczał i pochwycił jego usta w głodnym, desperackim pocałunku. Kiedy Anthony odwzajemnił go z taką samą siłą, nie żałując mu ugryzień, Loki wydobył z siebie niezwykle nieprzyzwoity dźwięk i szybko zaczął pozbywać się ich ubrań. 

Wynalazca pomógł mu w tym, pośpiesznie i nieelegancko, spragniony poczuć tarcie skóry o skórę. Miał na wpół przymknięte oczy, a granice jego wizji zamazywały się w czerwieni w sposób, który często towarzyszył mu przed przemianą. Do tej pory nie wpadł na to, że seks może stanowić ujście dla agresji, jaką wtedy odczuwał, ale skoro tak, był więcej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc przetestować tę metodę w towarzystwie wampira, który przyciskał go do siebie. Loki smakował goździkami i pieprzem, krwią i pragnieniem krwi, z posmakiem czegoś chłodnego, jak świeży śnieg, i Anthony jedynie pragnął więcej. Wydobył z siebie zduszony dźwięk, niemal zawstydzający w tym, jak wiele z jego potrzeby zdradzał, kiedy Lokiemu wreszcie udało się zdjąć z niego spodnie i objąć jego fiuta jedną z tych eleganckich dłoni o długich palcach. 

– Kurwa, tak, Loki, proszę, kurwa. 

– O co prosisz? – domagał się Loki, oddychając szybko i płytko, rozgrzany, bo pełen świeżej krwi, jaką przyjął. 

– Ciebie. Tutaj. Teraz – wydusił z siebie Anthony, brzmiąc niemal nieludzko, wywarkując każdą sylabę. – Weź mnie. 

– Doskonałość – jęknął Loki, nisko i zmysłowo. Puścił jego fiuta i sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wydobył fiolkę oleju, którego wynalazca używał wcześniej przy delikatniejszych częściach maszynerii. – Czy to się nada?

– Tak, tak, będzie świetne. 

– Jesteś tak ciepły, jakbyś miał gorączkę – wymruczał Loki, mocząc palce i rozmazując śliską substancję na swoim fiucie, odkładając pośpiesznie fiolkę na najbliższą płaską powierzchnię. – Nic dziwnego, że smakujesz lepiej niż cokolwiek, czego wcześniej próbowałem. Łyk ciebie rozgrzewa mnie od środka, Tony, lepiej niż grzane wino i brandy, a w smaku jesteś od nich bogatszy. – Polizał jego gardło, podczas gdy śliskie palce znalazły właściwe miejsce w jego wnętrzu i zaczęły na niego naciskać. 

Anthony trząsł się, czując podniecenie tak intensywne, że aż bolesne. Zarzucił nogę na biodro Lokiego, obejmując go i wydobył z siebie syk, który przeszedł w warkot aprobaty, kiedy zmiana kąta sprawiła, że przez jego ciało przelała się fala przyjemności. 

– Loki, o boże. 

– Czego pragniesz? – zamruczał wampir. 

– Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął – wydusił z siebie mężczyzna. – I chcę, żebyś mnie ugryzł na chwilę przed tym, jak sprawisz, że dojdę. 

Loki zaklął w języku starszym niż Rzym. Wysunął z niego palce, uniósł go kilka cali wyżej, wciąż przyszpilając go do ściany i wbił się w niego jednym pchnięciem. 

Anthony uderzył głową w ścianę, tak mocno ją odchylił, łapiąc powietrze i próbując myśleć o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, aby nie dojść już w tym momencie. Loki zaczął się z niego wysuwać i wbijać z powrotem, mocno, bez litości, wbijając go w ścianę, idealnie tak, jak powinien. Przekleństwa i słowa zachęty wylatywały spomiędzy warg wynalazcy w postaci zdławionych pół–szeptów. Wsunął ręce pod na wpół rozpiętą koszulę Lokiego, której nie miał cierpliwości do końca zrzucić, i zacisnął je niecierpliwie na gładkiej skórze pleców, zostawiając ślady zadrapań. Wbił w niego paznokcie mocniej, gdy Loki zmienił kąt, pod jakim się w niego wsuwał. Wampir złapał go za biodra i narzucił własny rytm, długich, brutalnych posunięć, uderzając z całej siły w prostatę mężczyzny, wysyłając rozkoszne spazmy przez jego ciało – tak blisko orgazmu, że to aż bolało, ale jeszcze go nie osiągając. 

– Błagaj mnie – zażądał Loki.

– Proszę – wydyszał Anthony. – Kurwa, Loki, proszę, potrzebuję tego, proszę, daj mi to, tylko, fffffnnnnngh, tak! – krzyknął, gdy zęby Lokiego znów zatopiły się w jego szyi, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym bada się puls, gdzie jego pożądanie skraplało się na skórze. Jedną dłoń Loki owinął ciasno wokół jego fiuta, obciągając mu szybko. Orgazm przeszył go równie głęboko i silnie, jak doznanie przemiany w palącym, srebrnym świetle księżyca i był równie odurzający. Trząsł się, przeżywając go, rozpadając się coraz bardziej i bardziej na strzępy, kiedy Loki pieprzył go cały czas bezlitośnie, coraz mocniej, aż Anthony wzdychał i się trząsł, nadwrażliwy, przeżywając niemal bolesne skurcze, powodowane tym, że przez ruchy Lokiego na nowo stawał się twardy. 

Loki nie zwolnił ani nie stracił rytmu, chociaż wysunął z niego zęby, powoli i leniwie oblizując ranę, w ostrym kontraście do ruchów swoich bioder. 

– Loki, nie mogę, nie mogę, to boli… 

– Chcesz, żebym przestał? – spytał Loki, niskim, szorstkim tonem. – Przestanę. 

– Nie, nie przestawaj, nie… 

I wtedy wampir znowu się w niego wgryzł, jeszcze mocniej, ku całkowitemu zaskoczeniu Anthony’ego, nieprzygotowanego na to, że znowu dojdzie, z krzykiem, w którym będzie pobrzmiewało coś nieludzkiego. Jego świat zakryła ciemność, poczucie wysysania krwi z jego żył stało się niemal przytłaczające. Nie mogąc się ruszyć, całkowicie wycieńczony, rozdarty między bólem a rozkoszą, Anthony przylgnął do kochanka, czując, jak jego ruchy stają się coraz mniej kontrolowane i bardziej zdesperowane, aż w końcu on też pogrążył się w rozkoszy. 

Orgazm trwał i trwał, dla nich obu, aż Loki ostatni raz wbił się w niego i wreszcie oderwał zęby od jego szyi. Wspólnymi siłami spowolnili swój upadek, osuwając się powoli na posadzkę. Po ostatnim liźnięciu, zbierającym ostatnie krople krwi z już zamykających się ran na szyi Anthony’ego, Loki oparł czoło na jego ramieniu i osunął się na niego, porządnie wykończony i zaspokojony. Zadrżał, czując, jak Anthony odwrócił głowę, co w tych okolicznościach wiązało się z wielkim wysiłkiem, i pocałował go w kark.

– Jesteś zbyt doskonały, by opisać to słowami – westchnął wynalazca, cichym, zdławionym głosem. – Powinniśmy częściej to robić. 

Loki zamruczał z aprobatą i wtulił się w niego mocniej. 

– W takim razie, jeśli wygramy tę wojnę, mogę zatrzymać cię na jakiś czas? – wymruczał. 

– Wiesz, że właśnie myślałem o tym samym? 

Obaj zaśmieli się cicho. Obejmowali się jeszcze długą chwilę, próbując złapać oddech i wdychając swoje zapachy. Po kilku minutach, kiedy postorgazmiczna mgiełka zaczęła ulatniać się z ich umysłów, Anthony spytał z ciekawością:

– Mam poważnie potraktować twoją ofertę? 

Nie unosząc głowy, Loki przytaknął, obejmując go mocniej w pasie. 

– Tak. Tak, masz. – Żyłem tak długo i nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo tak błyskotliwego jak ty, wytrwałego jak ty, uwodzicielskiego, spragnionego i pięknego jak to, co jest między nami, właśnie teraz. Odyn jeden wie, jak bardzo tego pragnąłem. W końcu pewnego dnia może będzie miał dość odwagi, by uczynić podobne wyznanie na głos. 

– Dobrze – Anthony gładził jego włosy. – Ja też. – Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, na niemal mruczący odgłos, jaki wydobył się z wampira zamiast odpowiedzi. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy niepoczytalni. 

– Oczywiście. 

– Całkowicie obłąkani. 

– Stuknięci – Loki trącił nosem jego ramię. – Sądzę jednak, że to warte ryzyka. Zakładając, że przeżyjemy. 

– A tak, to. Lepiej to przetrwaj. Jesteś o wiele zbyt interesujący, by teraz umierać. 

– Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. 

Anthony zaśmiał się krótko. 

– To doskonała pora, aby udać się na spoczynek. 

– Czy to podpowiedź? 

– A chcesz spróbować wstać o własnych siłach?

– Doskonała uwaga. – Loki uniósł rękę, wykonał nią zagadkowy gest, a świat wokół niech zwinął się, przenosząc ich do pokoju, który wynalazca zajmował na górze, gdzie zdołali jedynie rozebrać się i wsunąć pod okrycie, nim zasnęli. 

* Skaczący Jack – tłumaczenie na podstawie tytułu książki „W dziwnej sprawie Skaczącego Jacka” Marka Hoddera. W oryginale „Spring Heeled Jack”, a więc „Kubuś O Sprężynowych Piętach”. Postać z wiktoriańskiego folkloru, dosyć obskurna i mało znana. Był przestępcą, napadającym znienacka, którego charakteryzowała zdolność do wykonywania długich i wysokich skoków – jakby miał buty na sprężynach. Pojawił się w legendach miejskich po raz pierwszy w roku 1837 i do dzisiaj stanowi niewyjaśniony fenomen, przewijający się przez prasę tego okresu, a później przez szereg powieści, w tym takie przypisujące mu nadnaturalne pochodzenie. Szczegóły: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_Heeled_Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki, jako istota żyjąca już ponad dwa tysiące lat, pierwszy był gotów przyznać, że wiek nie idzie w parze z mądrością, a już z pewnością nie przynosi wiedzy o tak skomplikowanej dziedzinie jak miłość. Przez te stulecia poznał doskonale jedynie siebie samego i przez to był w pełni świadomy swoich słabości. Jedną z nich było zamiłowanie do genialnych i błyskotliwych stworzeń, sprytnych istot o ostrych językach, zjadliwym poczuciu humoru, geniuszy każdego rodzaju i osób o doskonałym guście. Czuł prawdziwą chciwość względem unikalnego i rzadkiego i zgromadził cenne skarby (nawet jeśli inni niekoniecznie uznaliby je za cenne), które zawstydziłyby nawet najbardziej profesjonalnego złodzieja.

W skrócie: Loki nie umiał przewidzieć zrywów swego serca ani trochę lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne stworzenie, ale wiedział, jak rozpoznać doskonały sztorm, gdy się na taki natknie. Jednakże, kiedy już poznał taką osobę, decyzja o tym, co z tym faktem zrobić, była równie niejoczywista jak w każdym innym przypadku. Zrozumienie, że znalazł kogoś, w kim mógłby się zakochać, zawsze było tak samo wstrząsające, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, iż z wiekiem wcale nie stawał się lepszy w ocenie, czy jego uczucie zostanie odwzajemnione. Dlatego starał się być ostrożny. Istniała w końcu różnica pomiędzy odnalezieniem w kimś cech, które sobie cenił, a przywiązaniem się do nich. Teoretycznie.

Mając ponad dwa tysiące lat, Loki był też wyjątkowo świadomy, że od każdej reguły istnieje wyjątek. Nie sprawiało to, że czuł się mniej rozgoryczony, gdy przez niepokoje serca ziemia osuwała mu się spod nóg i upadał, aby się rozbić na tysiąc kawałków.

Dlatego właśnie obudzenie się na parę godzin przed zmierzchem w ramionach pewnego szalonego wynalazcy sprawiało, że czuł się całkiem zadowolony, a nawet przyjemnie zaborczy względem niego. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki świadomość nie wróciła do niego gwałtownie i nie zrozumiał, iż pomimo swojej inteligencji, wiedzy gromadzonej przez stulecia spędzone na obserwacji powstawania i upadku różnych cywilizacji, wciąż był głupcem. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał co do tego wątpliwości. W końcu istniały powody, dla których zawsze sympatyzował z Sokratesem. Istniała jednak różnica pomiędzy głoszeniem „wiem, że nic nie wiem”, a zrozumieniem, że naprawdę nie ma się o niczym pojęcia. I to aż do stopnia, że czuje się sympatię i pewną zaborczość właściwą dla kochanków wobec osoby, którą zna się od dwóch dni.

 _Dwa dni, Loki? Oszalałeś?_ Zastanowił się nad tym. _Cóż, owszem, ale w tej kwestii nie ma to znaczenia._ I tak naprawdę, racjonalizował, to nie były tylko dwa dni. To były dwa dni otwartego flirtu i cielesnych przyjemności, które nastąpiły po ponad miesiącu bardzo, bardzo złożonej intelektualnej gry wstępnej, jaką prowadzili skryci za maskami anonimowości. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że czuł się jakkolwiek mniej zagubiony.

W głębi swego serca Loki Farbautison był potwornie cyniczny. Nie mógł powstrzymać palącej podejrzliwości narastającej w piersiach, którą traktował jako znak, że coś potoczy się bardzo, bardzo źle.

Pragnienie ucieczki przez najbliższe okno nie było jednak na tyle silne, by naprawdę wyrwać go z łóżka – pomimo niepokojącegoprzeczucia, które go ogarnęło. Zamiast uciekać, patrzył, jak Anthony śpi, i poczynił kilka obserwacji. Po pierwsze, mężczyzna miał na sobie więcej ubrań, niż kiedy kładli się spać w porozpinanych spodniach i koszulach. Jego skóra i włosy pachniały dymem i londyńskim smogiem. Wywnioskował więc, że wynalazca musiał wstać w którymś momencie, pewnie wczesnym popołudniem. Wrócił, zanim z ciężkich chmur zgromadzonych nad miastem zaczął padać deszcz. Zgadywał, że Anthony wyszedł na pięć czy sześć godzin, położył się i zasnął na powrót jakieś dwie godziny temu, zanim on sam się obudził. To, że położył się w ubraniu, wskazywało, że wcale nie zamierzał spać tak długo. W dodatku w którymś momencie wtulił się w bok wampira, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

Fakt, że Loki nie obudził się, kiedy Anthony krążył wokół niego po pokoju, niepokoił go bardziej, niż był skory przyznać. Mógł wytłumaczyć to faktem, iż krew wilkołaka wciąż krążyła w jego ciele, oddana tak chętnie, przez co jego zmysły nie zarejestrowały czarującego młodego likantropa jako potencjalnego zagrożenia. Ta myśl sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wbrew sobie. Powoli i cicho pochylił się i dotknął nosem wrażliwą skórę tuż za lewym uchem Anthony’ego. Mężczyzna poruszył się lekko, ale się nie obudził.

– Anthony.

Wynalazca zacisnął oczy, a pomiędzy jego brwiami utworzyła się zmarszczka.

– Tony. – Loki brzmiał na rozbawionego.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał niemal nadąsane powarkiwanie. Anthony przysunął się bliżej, chowając twarz w ramieniu wampira.

– No już kochanie. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zaczął wojnę bez ciebie?

– Nie waż się – fuknął wynalazca.

Uśmiech Lokiego poszerzył się, ukazując przy tym niemal wszystkie jego zęby. Zmieniłsię  jednak w coś mniej irytującego, kiedy Anthony obrócił głowę w jego stronę i ugryzł w szyję dostatecznie mocno, by wampir stracił na chwilę oddech. Wynalazca nagle podniósł się, obracając Lokiego na plecy i kładąc się na nim. Nie unieruchomił jego ramion ani nie przyszpilił go do materaca, jedynie wgryzał się wciąż w to samo miejsce, opierając się na ramionach ułożonych po obu stronach głowy kochanka.

Jako wampir Loki podlegał pewnym szczególnym instynktom w kwestii obrony sfer ciała kluczowych dla swojego układu krwionośnego, szczególnie szyi i nadgarstków. Odruch obronny był w tej kwestii bezwarunkowy. Jednakże odruchem był także kompletny relaks w sytuacjach, gdy dobrowolnie wystawiał je na żer. Ambiwalencja obecnej sytuacji – wzięty z zaskoczenia zanim zdążył się zaoferować, ale nie niechętny temu, co się właśnie działo – sprawiła, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegły mu dreszcze, a w głowie rozszalała się burza sprzecznych sygnałów. Kiedy już ułożył głowę swobodnie na poduszce, poddając się, czuł się oszołomiony, schwytany pomiędzy pragnieniem ucieczki, ukrycia gardła, a odchyleniem głowy mocniej i przylgnięciem do dotyku.

I wtedy Anthony wgryzł się mocniej w jego skórę, wydając z siebie niski, dudniący warkot.

Te kilka wyższych funkcji mózgu Lokiego, które wciąż jeszcze się nie wyłączyły, sprawiło, że w jego głowie pojawiła raczej odległa myśl _Ach tak, pełnia jest bardzo blisko._ A wtedy ta część niego, która nieustannie wpędzała go w tarapaty, sprawiła, iż pomyślał _Och tak, pokaż mi swoją mroczną stronę_. Rozluźnił się, podatny i uległy, wyginając kręgosłup, by drażniąco otrzeć się o wynalazcę.

Anthony nie gryzł dostatecznie mocno, by przebić skórę. Jedynie zostawił ją nieco zaczerwienioną **,** kiedy odsunął się nieco, aby polizać szybko znikające ślady zębów na długim, bladym gardle Lokiego. Kiedy wampir się poddał, z głębi piersi wilkołaka wydobył się warkot aprobaty, tak niski, że łatwiej było wyczuć jego wibracje niż go usłyszeć. Nagle Anthony zamarł, opamiętując się.

– Wcale się mnie nie boisz, prawda? – wymamrotał z ustami przy jego skórze.

– Nie bardziej, niż lękam się wszystkiego, czego pożądam – odpowiedział Loki z wciąż odchyloną głową, przesuwając ją na bok, aby spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, kiedy ten podniósł się nieco.

Oczy Anthony’ego wciąż były ciemne, a w ciemnobrązowych obwódkach tęczówek wokół rozszerzonych źrenic przebijały sie bursztynowo-złote błyski. Ślad czegoś dzikszego niż zwykłe ludzkie szaleństwo, czegoś ostrego, drapieżnego i niemal obcego, nieludzkiego. Wynalazca podniósł się. Jego ciało mówiło więcej niż mogłyby wyrazić słowa: trzymane szeroko ramiona, które wydawały się przez to większe, sztywno wyprostowane plecy i głowa opuszczona tak, by z łatwością mógł znów wgryźć się w gardło Lokiego. Kiedy trwał w tej dominującej pozie, coś zamigotało w jego spojrzeniu, zmieniając je, aż jego oczy stały się jeszcze mniej brązowe, a bardziej bursztynowe, pełne srebrnych błysków.

Wampir starał się utrzymać powolny, równy oddech, chociaż jego ciało spięło się w przyjemnym oczekiwaniu, ciekawości, rezerwie i głodzie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie wilka, badawcze, pełne namysłu, niemal kontemplacji, pomimo dzikiego wyrazu twarzy. Szukając słów, którymi mógłby się do niego zwrócić, by sprawdzić, czy Anthony wciąż reaguje na bodźce werbalne, odkrył, że nie może znaleźć żadnych.

Cisza przeciągała się, przekazując coś, co Loki uznawał za charakterystyczne dla wilkołaków, czy też jakichkolwiek łaków: uczucia i myśl, jasne i klarowane, i całkowicie niemożliwe do opisania. To było rozpoznanie, zrozumienie, ocena i połączenie. Opierając ciężar ciała na ramieniu, uniósł lekko biodra. Drugą rękę ułożył tak samo jak pierwszą. Zmysłowość tego ruchu była przypadkowa. Chodziło mu o zdobycie punktu podparcia, ale w śledzących jego poczynania oczach Anthony’ego zobaczył wyzwanie.

Loki uniósł brew, sardonicznie, leniwie i z ciekawością.

– Zastanawiam się, co teraz zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? – Poruszył nieznacznie nadgarstkiem, teleportując ubranie wynalazcy.

Z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem Anthony znów pochylił głowę, wdychając jego zapach: przypraw i zimy, i ledwo wyczuwalna woń pożyczonej wilczej krwi tuż po jego skórą, który wywoływał u likantropa zaborcze dreszcze. _Jakbym już w nim był, jakby już był mój_. Przesunął nosem po jego szyi, powtórzył ten ruch językiem, czując posmak lasu.

– Jak wiele tak naprawdę wiesz o wilkach, Loki? – spytał wilk głosem Anthony’ego, ale z echem czegoś, co żyje w mroku, z dala od światła, gdzie nie może być zauważone; czegoś z bardzo ostrymi zębami.

Wibracja tego głębokiego głosu na skórze, tuż nad miejscem, w którym wyczuwa sie puls, posmak czegoś tak dzikiego, sprawiły, że Loki momentalnie stracił zdolność myślenia.

– Co nieco. Jestem wprawiony w niewerbalnej komunikacji z nimi, chociaż umykają mi pewne subtelności… – Z sykiem wciągnął powietrze, kiedy mężczyzna przesunął dłonią w dół po jego ciele, do biodra i pociągnął go w swoją stronę, aby ocierali się o siebie najwrażliwszymi częściami ciała. Głos wampira załamał się nieco, kiedy kontynuował: – …i dlatego jestem bardzo ciekawy, co zamie… o, kurwa. – W tym momencie był zgubiony, z jedną ręką wplątaną we włosy Anthony’ego, a drugą zaciskającą się mocno na jego ramieniu i wbijającą w nie paznokcie dostatecznie mocno, by zranić przeciętnego człowieka. Ale Anthony ledwie to zauważył, wgryzając się w niego z taką siłą, że przebił skórę, komunikując _I kto tu rządzi? Podpowiedź: nie ty_. Ssał mocno przegryzioną skórę i pieścił ją językiem, drażnił jego koniuszkiem krawędzie skaleczenia tuż nad miejscem, w którym wyczuwał puls Lokiego. Napawał się tym, jak podatne stało się leżące pod nim ciało, spięte, a jednak otwarte, tak słodko uległe.

Wciąż gryząc, zaczął poruszać biodrami, z każdym ruchem wzniecając w nich napięcie, dostarczając dostatecznie dużo tarcia, aby ich oddechy przyśpieszyły. Puścił szyjęLokiego i złapał jego ucho wargami, wciąż poruszając przy tym biodrami w powolnym, dręczącym rytmie.

– Odkryłem, że niektóre wilki mają problem z dominacją – wydyszał. – Walczą, aby dominować, dopóki nie zostaną zmuszone do poddania się. To instynktowne. Czułem ten impuls wcześniej, ale ty go _zmieniłeś_. Czuć cię w sobie, kiedy pijesz moją krew i rozbijasz mnie na części jest całkowicie niesamowite, ale myśl o wzięciu cię, kiedy wciąż czuję zapach mojej krwi w twoich żyłach, jest jedną z najbardziej podniecających wizji, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszły mi do głowy. – Złapała przedramiona Lokiego i przyszpilił je do materaca po obu stronach jego głowy, a wampir zarzucił jedną nogę na jego biodro. – Dlaczego twoja szyja jest tak wrażliwa?

– Jak wiele wiesz o wampirach? – Loki podjął wyzwanie z lśniącymi oczyma i lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. Zapożyczone ciepło, pożyczona siła. Egzotyczne grupy krwi miały swój urok, a krew innych potworów rzadko bywała interesująca, nie mówiąc już o byciu tak uzależniającą. Czuł wpływ księżyca we krwi Anthony’ego, pulsującej mu pod skórą, czuł, jak go to ogarnia, przyśpiesza bieg krwi i bicie serca. Jak sprawia, że _chce_.

– Wiem sporo o waszym gatunku, ale to wiedza ogólna. Wasza seksualność? Jakoś nie trafiła do akademickich opracowań. Zgaduję jednak, że ma coś wspólnego z krwią. – Złapał płatek jego ucha między zęby i pociągnął go mocno.

Loki wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i odpowiedział o wiele mniej kontrolowanym tonem:

– To bezbronność, to… _o bogowie, nie przestawaj_.

– Mów dalej.

– Nie mogę się skupić, kiedy ty… – Słowa wypadające z jego ust zmieniły się w jęk. Na jego szyi znów znajdowały się usta i jego instynkty błagały o więcej, _mocniej, o tak_ , pomieszane w jego umyśle z echami innych, obcych odruchów, należących do Anthony’ego. Chciał pozwolić im sobą zawładnąć, napawać się nimi, poddać się im.

I wtedy wszystko ustało: usta na szyi, ruchy bioder.

– Mów. Dalej.

Po kilku chwilach gorączkowego przeklinania Lokiemu udało się wreszcie wydusić:

– To więcej niż krew. U nas. Czujemy dzięki niej też inne rzeczy… emocje, nastroje, siłę, energię, a nawet wspomnienia, jeśli pijemy od innych przedstawicieli naszego gatunku albo z ludzi, ale wystarczająco dużo, za dużo, by śmiertelnik mógł to znieść i przeżyć. – Westchnął z ulgą i desperacją, gdy Anthony znów zaczął się poruszać. – Taaak, więcej.

– Więc wiążecie się poprzez krew. Dosłownie.

– Tak, to… ahfk. – Znów zaczął wyrzucać z siebie strumień niespójnych dźwięków, ponieważ Anthony zaczął pieścić go długimi, powolnymi przesunięciami dłonią po członku, za sucho i niewystarczająco.

– To intymność. Znaleźć się w kimś i w zamian pozwolić mu wejść w siebie– wymruczał wynalazca w jego skórę. – Ile we mnie już jest w tobie, chociaż jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy?

– Dość, aby czuć tę palącą potrzebę pod twoją skórą. Równie wyśmienitą i szaleńczą jak ty – wydyszał Loki. Otworzył oczy, ciemniejsze niż wcześniej. Nieco jego nieludzkiej natury stało się widoczne w jego aparycji. – _Czuję to_ , w twojej krwi, wciąż czuję ten smak i mogę tylko myśleć, jak bardzo cię jeszcze chcę… – wymruczał, uśmiechając się w najbardziej grzeszny sposób.

Wynalazca zadrżał na te słowa.

– Oliwka. Teraz.

Jednym gestem Loki wezwał flakonik **,** którego używali wcześniej, a następnie rzucili na stos ubrań w kącie. Nie poruszył ramionami, gdy Anthony je puścił, aby sięgnąć po oliwkę i odłożyć butelkę na nocny stolik. Wysunął jedynie ręce, by mocno złapać się ramy łóżka. Anthony nawilżył szybko siebie i jego, przygotowując go pośpiesznie, znów mocno wgryzając się w jego wyeksponowane gardło.

Loki uniósł biodra i dotarło do niego echo znajomego uczucia. Wrażenie – _myśl, doznanie, wspomnienie_ – które wyłapał u Anthony’ego wcześniej, w laboratorium: jakie to uczucie, kiedy ktoś wysysa twoją krew, świat wokół ciebie ciemnieje, pogrąża się w żądzy i sile. Loki wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, coś pomiędzy warkotem a syknięciem, wyginając plecy w łuk **.**

– _Teraz, Anthony, proszę._

Wynalazca posłuchał, zarzucając sobie na biodro drugą nogę kochanka, unosząc jego uda wyżej – _takie długie, długie nogi, mógłby się do nich przyzwyczaić_ – i wbił się w niego tak wolno, że można by od tego oszaleć, i to tylko po to, by zmusić wampira do wyrzucenia z siebie kolejnego strumienia pozbawionych tchu przekleństw w martwych językach. Wsunął poduszkę pod biodra Lokiego, aby uzyskać lepszy punkt podparcia.

– Dotarło już do ciebie? To, czego dotąd nie wiedziałeś o wilkach? – spytał niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

– Co… – Jęk stłumił niespójne sylaby, które próbował z siebie wydobyć, kiedy zęby drażniąco pociągnęły skórę jego szyi, zmuszając go, by zapomniał, jak się oddycha. _Wciąż za mało, o bogowie, wciąż za mało, nigdy nie dość._ – N… nie, czego jeszcze nie wiem o wilkach? – Został nagrodzony mniejszą delikatnością, zwiększoną siłą i szybkością, na co odpowiedział krótkim, bolesnym jękiem.

Anthony podniósł się na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego tęczówki były teraz całkowicie wilcze, bursztynowo-złote.

– Znasz moją niegdysiejszą reputację – wydyszał – jako przygodnego kochanka. – Uśmiechnął się, zarumieniony i pozbawiony tchu. – To się zmieniło. Moje instynkty się zmieniły, a ja razem z nimi. – Kiedy ich ruchy zaczęły podrywać łóżko z podłogi, dodał. – _To_ nie jest przygodne, Loki, najdroższy.

Wampir otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie usłyszał.

– _Tony_ , ty… – Zamilkł, niezdolny do znalezienia właściwych słów, ale w jego wyrazie twarzy było coś pierwotnego, głód i strach wymieszane w równych proporcjach.

– Chcę z tobą polować – dodał wynalazca, przyśpieszając ruchy swoich bioder i liżąc szybko gojące się rany na szyi Lokiego. – Chcę cię _posiąść._ Chcę, żebyś był _mój_ – powiedział, ale głosem wilka, nie swoim.

Zanim jakakolwiek bardziej złożona myśl miała możliwość zaistnieć w jego umyśle, Loki westchnął i niemal zadławił się własnym jękiem, działając jedynie w oparciu o chaotyczną intuicję, irracjonalne pragnienie i sięgające krwi instynkty,.

– _Tak, bogowie, tak, proszę, Tony…_ – I znowu zęby znalazły się na jego gardle, i wszystko pokryła biel na długi, długi czas, choć jednak mógł dalej czuć, kiedy jego ciało wiło się i skręcało, a jego ukochany pieprzył go przez cały czas trwania orgazmu, aż do tego porażającego momentu, kiedy jedynie cienka linia oddziela rozkosz od bólu. Kiedy Anthony osiągnął spełnienie, przetoczyło się ono jak burza po świadomości wampira: topiące kości doskonałe doznanie. Potem nastąpiło już tylko bolesne łapanie oddechu i wyczerpujący powrót do świadomości, gdy odzyskiwał zdolność widzenia.

Kiedy Loki poczuł, że chociaż wciąż się trzęsie, wrócił już do rzeczywistości, a Anthony wciąż oddycha ciężko z ustami przy jego skórze, zbierając sie po własnym orgazmie, pomyślał raczej niejasno i bez szczególnej troski _Sądzę, że mój kark krwawi odrobinę_. Otworzył szeroko oczy, czując, jak wilk wylizuje mu ranę.

– _Anthony_ …

Wynalazca uciszył go łagodnie:

– Jest dla mnie nieszkodliwa – powiedział miękko. – Parę razy rozrywałem na części młodszych od ciebie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jaki miałem wtedy wielkie zęby, nałykanie się krwi było przy tej okazji nieuniknione.

Loki rozluźnił się, powracając do postorgazmicznego rozleniwienia z wyraźną ulgą.

– Dobrze.

– W przeciwieństwie do nich, ty dobrze smakujesz **.** – Polizał go znowu, uśmiechając się z powodudreszczu, jaki tym wywołał. – Ostro. Odrobinę jak ja. – Brzmiał na zadowolonego z tym faktem. _Mój._

Wampira wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

– To powszechny rytuał sparowania?

– Rytuał sugerowałby, że mój gatunek wytworzył jakąś kulturę. Nie wydaje mi się, by wiele stad istniało dostatecznie długo, by mogło do tego dojść.

– Racja. – Zamknął oczy, czując, jak Anthony liże ranę do chwili, w której się zamknęła. To było nowe doznanie, ktoś tak ciepły i tak gorączkowo żywy, pieszczący go w ten sposób. Ktoś, kto nie musiał się obawiać zakażenia wampiryzmem. – Uważam, że jesteś niebezpiecznie pociągający, Tony.

Rozbawione prychnięcie.

– Muszę cię powiadomić, iż jako człowiek nauki i intelektu uważam za bardzo osobliwe doświadczenie, gdy każdy podstawowy instynkt w moim ciele krzyczy głośno „pokładź się z nim, żeby mieć do niego prawo”.

Loki nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na te słowa, przeczesując palcami włosy mężczyzny i otaczając go ramieniem.

– Dobrze. Czyli jest na dwóch.

– Jest to również bardzo niespodziewane, oczywiście – wymamrotał Anthony.

– Och tak. I bardzo nierozważne, bez wątpienia.

– Całkowicie szalone.

– Irracjonalne.

– Idiotycznie optymistyczne.

– I z pewnością wskazuje na to, iż obydwaj jesteśmy skazani na siebie – zakończył Loki beztrosko.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się na to stwierdzenie, próbując nie roześmiać się na głos.

– To tak bardzo zły pomysł – wymruczał Tony, chichocząc.

Loki odwrócił głowę, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– W takim razie dobrze się składa, że obaj kochamy złe pomysły.

– Och, _lubię cię._

– Widzę. – Loki ścisnął go lekko, a jego twarz znowu pokryła się ciepłym rumieńcem. – I czuję.

Anthony uśmiechnął się tak wilczo, jak to tylko było możliwe w ludzkiej formie. Pozwolił, by Loki przekręcił ich tak, że teraz to on wylądował na plecach z wampirem na sobie, nabijającym się z powrotem na jego fiuta, pochłaniającym go.

– Cholera, dobrze mi w tobie.

– Moja kolej, jak mniemam – wymruczał Loki.

– Nie narzekam na… ach…. _Jaaaak_ ty to robisz? _Oboże!_

– Połączenie wielu lat doświadczenia z bardzo precyzyjną kontrolą własnych mięśni – odpowiedział Loki, oddychając tylko odrobinę nierówno, kiedy powtarzał ten ruch: kombinację zaciskania konkretnych mięśni i poruszania biodrami w niewielkich, powolnych kółkach.

Wynalazca wydobył z siebie całkowicie nieprzyzwoity dźwięk, składający się z dwóch sylab, które brzmiały podejrzanie podobnie do „lo” i „ki”. Potem długo nie był zdolny do żadnej werbalnej komunikacji.

~~ 

Zbroja udoskonalona tak, aby opierała się parapsychicznym atakom, była czymś, o czym Anthony nawet nie śmiał marzyć, zanim nie połączył sił z drugim łowcą. Nowe właściwości nie przydadzą się jednak, jeśli nie będą w stanie znaleźć swojej ofiary. Był to główny problem, na jaki natrafili w Londynie. Było tam tak wiele nor, tak wiele kryjówek wewnątrz labiryntów rozrzuconych w różnych częściach miasta i pomiędzy nimi, awszystkie uformowane w naturalnym procesie ludzkich żyć stwarzających dla siebie odpowiednie nisze, rozszerzających swoją przestrzeń życiową bez celu, budujących przejścia, które wtedy, stulecia temu, miały sens. Było to przypomnienie, że Londyn nie był jedną osadą, która rozrastała się na obrzeżach, aż stała się dostatecznie duża, by zyskać miano miasta. Nie, Londyn był połączeniem kilku wiosek i lenn, które rozrastały się dopóki się ze sobą nie zderzyły i nie zaczęły się wzajemnie bezskutecznie wypierać, rzadko łącząc się bez zgrzytów, co stanowiło urbanistyczny odpowiednik kakofonii.

Główne ograniczenia Lokiego podyktowane były jego wampirzą naturą. Dziesięć Pierścieni wykorzystywało słabości jego gatunku, ponieważ wiedzieli, że swoimdziałaniem sprowokowało zemstę Prastarego. Dlatego też wysłali do Londynu kilku niezbyt utalentowanych łowców, aby wyśledzili jego legowisko, zaś swoje kryjówki zabezpieczyli przez atakiem nosferatu. Loki wiedział, że nagrodę za ujęcie go żywcem wyznaczyli wyższą niż za dostarczenie jego głowy na talerzu. Wykorzystywał bezlitośnie chciwość łowców. W rezultacie troje z nich zginęło, dwoje z czworga pozostałych wyjechało z kraju, a jeden został zlikwidowany przez Dziesięć Pierścieni.

– Gdyby Dziesięć Pierścieni było choć odrobinę inteligentnie kierowane, nie marnowaliby swojego czasu i funduszy na tego nieudacznika – skwitował to z rozbawieniem Loki. – Ale nadzieja zwykle umiera ostatnia, najwyraźniej także w ich przypadku.

– Wciąż w tej wyliczance pozostaje jeszcze jeden łowca – zauważył Anthony.

– Och, nią nie trzeba się martwić. Jest podwójnym agentem pracującym dla mnie.

– Czekaj. Kto?

~~

Paradoksalnie Anthony’ego ograniczała nie tyle przez jego sława, co jej brak. Nie mógł przebrać się za członka organizacji i wtargnąć do jednej z jej pomniejszych baz tak, jak mógł to zrobić wampir, przybierając iluzję. Pomijając to, że był rozpoznawalny w sposób, który wystawiał na szwank wszystkiego jego poczynania, bez względu na to, ile osób skojarzyłoby Anthony’ego Starka w Londynie z jego niesławną amerykańską personą, żaden był też z niego szpieg. Mógł przybrać władczy wygląd z równą łatwością, z jaką wdziewał płaszcz, a także wyglądać, jakby miał dobry powód, by znajdować się tam, gdzie właśnie wszedł, ale ujście z życiem z sytuacji, w której wszystko szło według najgorszego scenariusza, a on nie miałna sobie zbroi, miało znikome szanse powodzenia. A ostatnim, czego potrzebował, było bycie rozpoznanym – zarówno tego, kim jest, jak i czym jest.

Jakże więc wygodne było to, uznał Anthony, że Loki znalazł dla nich szpiega.

Co więcej, znalazł _wspaniałego_ szpiega.

Była ubrana dyskretnie, w czarną suknię i kapelusz z woalką, dzięki której jeden strategiczny ruch głową pozwalał jej ukryć całą twarz. Jej raczej charakterystyczne kasztanowe włosy były ciasno spięte i skryte pod ciemnym materiałem kapelusza Wyglądała jak młoda wdowa, nie zasługująca na bycie zauważoną. Po wyjściu z zaprzężonego w konie powozu weszła w ciemną alejkę, podciągając lekko za brzegi rękawiczek – ciemnoszarych, wykonanych ze skóry zaskakująco dobrego gatunku – poprawiając mankiety i swoje Wdowie Żądła skryte pod nimi.

– To nie będzie potrzebne, Tasha – powiedział Anthony, gdy tylko powóz się oddalił.

Nie podskoczyła, ale ostro odwróciła głowę w kierunku, z którego usłyszała jego głos. Zmrużyła oczy.

– Co ty, do cholery jasnej, tutaj robisz, ty prostacki, amerykański sukinsynie?

Loki zmaterializował się w kompletnej ciszy tuż za jej lewym ramieniem..

– Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo, mały pająku – powiedział.

Wtedy Czarna Wdowa poruszyła się z szybkością niemal niedostrzegalną dla ludzkiego oka. Uderzyła, ale Loki się uchylił, jednak nie na tyle szybko, by uniknąć rozdarcia jednego z rękawów na ramieniu Wdowim Żądłem. Zanim zdążył ją złapać, odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość. Pozwolił jej na to. Uniosła brew, oddychając jedynie nieznacznie szybciej.

– Wyglądałeś na mądrzejszego – stwierdziła. – Dlaczego, na litość boską, używasz głosu akurat Anthony’ego Starka, aby mnie rozproszyć?

– Bo akurat tak się złożyło, że jestem w mieście – odezwał się Anthony, wychodząc z kąta, w którym się skrywał, i wstępując w krąg nikłego światła padającego z ulicy. – Jak się masz, skarbie?

Rzuciła mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie i znów skupiła się w całości na wampirze.

– Wiem, że jesteś iluzjonistą, ale muszę mieć nadzieję, że twoje osobliwe sztuczki nie są tak osobliwie bezsensowne. – Spojrzała z powrotem na wynalazcę. – Jednakże, ty _zawsze_ jesteś osobliwy i bezsensowny. Co tutaj robisz?

– Pomagam Bannerowi. Co _ty_ tutaj robisz? – spytał ją Anthony.

Natasha rozluźniła się nieco.

– Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem do tego doszło. – Wskazała ich obu znaczącym gestem.

– Mamy wspólne zainteresowania – odpowiedział po prostu Loki. – Nie sądziłem, że możemy je dzielić również z tobą.

– Mam swoją własną misję do wykonania. Przestań mi przeszkadzać – odgryzła się, mrużąc oczy. – Prowadzimy udaną rozgrywkę udawanej gry w kotka, myszkę i kotka, ale jeśli ktoś zauważy, że tu stoimy i rozmawiamy…

– Natasha, Londyn niedługo stanie się strefą wojnenną – powiedział cicho wynalazca.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała na niego ostro.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ty go w nią zmienisz.

Anthony uśmiechnął się szeroko i niepokojąco.

– Zastanawiamy się, panno Romanow – przerwał im Loki, również się uśmiechając – czy twoje plany nie są być może zbieżne z naszymi.

Z rodzącym się zainteresowaniem, ale też jawną podejrzliwością, Natasha przesunęła spojrzeniem od wampira, który czasem pełnił rolę najemnika, do futurystycznego wynalazcy, tam i z powrotem **,** jakieś trzy razy. Kiedy badała ich z precyzyjną przenikliwością, jej wyraz twarzy był równie zimny i nie dający się odczytać co zawsze.

– Jestem tu, aby zdobyć informacje. Co możecie mi zaoferować?

– Och, mamy mnóstwo informacji – oznajmił Loki, uśmiechając się. – Potrzebujemy tylko kogoś wewnątrz, kogoś, kto mógłby podminować ich antywampirze zabezpieczenia, gdy nastanie właściwy moment.

– A także usunie z ich zasięgu większość srebrnej amunicji, zastępując ją czymś innym, ale tak, żeby tego nie zauważono. Wiemy, że zaczęli gromadzić interesujących przedstawicieli różnych gatunków, likantropów, nosferatu, innych nie-ludzi. Otworzenie klatek, w których je trzymają, wzbudziłoby tak potrzebną zbiorową panikę – dodał Anthony. – Poza tym każdy, kto pragnie informacji służących pogrążeniu Dziesięciu Pierścieni, może być zainteresowany wiedzą, kiedy próbować zająć ich miejsce, po tym jak już ich wyplenimy z powierzchni ziemi.

– Jeśli jest to kolejna podobna swoim poprzedniczkom organizacja przestępcza, poczekamy, aż ci zapłacą, zanim wyślemy im sporych rozmiarów środki wybuchowe lub inne prezenty powitalne. – Wampir spojrzał na Natashę z namysłem. – Mam jednak przeczucie, że nie pracujesz dla zwykłego zbrodniczego syndykatu.

– Jesteście pewni, że możecie ich zniszczyć?

– Większość ich przywódców jest _bardzo_ ambitna – wyjaśnił Anthony. – Bez M, utrzymującego posłuszeństwo za pomocą strachu, sami powyrzynają siebie nawzajem. Część z nich już to robi. Dzięki nam.

– Więc to byliście _wy_ – wymamrotała Natasha. – Ciekawe.

– Wielu z nich umknie i będzie kontynuować swoją przestępczą działalność, ale nie na taką skalę i nie z takim zapleczem. Znów skryją się w cieniu, podzieleni, niezdolni ufać sobie nawzajem, niezorganizowani – skonkludował Loki i uśmiechnął się. – Łatwiejsi do obalenia niż monarchie w pierwszej połowie tego stulecia.

– Uwierzę ci na słowo – powiedziała z zadumą Natasha. – W końcu jeśli chodzi o upadek monarchii, jesteś tu jedynym ekspertem.

Loki pochylił lekko głowę, przyjmując komplement.

– Już wcześniej zauważyłem twoją pracę. Jesteś naprawdę dobra.

Szpiegini* odsunęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z twarzy i schowała go za uchem, wyglądając na lekko zaskoczoną i wbrew sobie zadowoloną z pochwały.

– Takie słowa z twoich ust to prawdziwy komplement.

Anthony cicho chrząknął, oczyszczając gardło i posyłając damie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Unosząc brwi, Natasha skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach. Jej wyraz twarzy sugestywnie oświadczał _Naprawdę? Teraz?_.

– Cóż, panowie, proponuję, żebyśmy znaleźli ustronne miejsce, w którym możemy napić się czegoś i dokonać towarzyskiej wymiany informacji. – Spojrzała na Lokiego. – Może mógłbyś jednak wyglądać mniej charakterystycznie? Lepiej nie oddajmy gry walkowerem tylko przez to, że zostaliśmy zauważeni.

– Ma magiczną zdolność odciągania od siebie uwagi – powiedział Anthony, zbywając jej troski machnięciem ręki.

– Wielu z ulicznych zwiadowców Dziesięciu Pierścieni zostało wytrenowanych w sztuce widzenia poprzez magiczne sztuczki i iluzje – powiedział Natasha, mrużąc oczy. – I skąd ty wiesz, że to potrafi?

Anthony postukał się palcem w kącik oka.

– Niewiele z tego zostało w tym pokoleniu, ale moja rodzina wciąż posiada dar Wzroku.

– Teraz jestem już zazdrosna. – Posłała mu niemal obrażone spojrzenie.

Loki rozejrzał się szybko wokół. Dla jego wzroku nawet najmroczniejszy cień nie pozostawał nieprzenikniony. _Żadnych obserwatorów, żadnych strażników_. Przybrał swoją żeńską formę, którą Anthony widział już wcześniej, tym razem ubraną dyskretniej, ale wciąż zamożnie. Zniósł też swoje odpędzające niechcianą uwagę zaklęcie. Stanął pomiędzy wynalazcą a agentką, przyjmując ramię Anthony’ego i oferując swoje Natashy, jakby były bliskimi sobie siostrami.

– Zaczniemy więc? – Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się, widząc rozbawienie Natashy i czując, jak wzrok Anthony’ego wędruje po całym jej ciele. Nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

– Naprawdę dobrze w tym wyglądasz – wymruczał wynalazca.

Natasha przyjęła ramię Loki z półuśmiechem i rozmyślnie siostrzanym gestem, bez choćby śladu fizycznego zainteresowania. Wiedziała, że Anthony zna ją na tyle dobrze, by zauważyć różnicę.

– To może prowadzić jedynie do nieuniknionego straszliwego końca – powiedziała – albo do spektakularnie szczęśliwego zakończenia. Tak czy inaczej, mam przeczucie, iż całe życie żałowałabym, gdyby ominęło mnie to przedstawienie.

~~ 

Bruce wynurzył się ze swojego laboratorium, pachnąc chemikaliami i wyglądając na wyczerpanego tylko po to, aby znaleźć trzech szaleńców pochylonych nad szczegółowymi mapami Londynu i okolic, rozłożonymi na jednym ze stołów. Trio pochłonięte było rozmową prowadzoną ściszonymi głosami. Bruce uniósł brew po rozpoznaniu niespodziewanego trzeciego gościa.

– Panna Romanow? Więc udało im się wciągnąć pannę w swoją najnowszą intrygę?

Cała trójka gwałtownie podniosła głowy. Natasha uśmiechnęła się i obeszła stół, by objąć Bruce’a na powitanie.

– Bruce, jak dobrze widzieć cię zdrowym. – Odsunęła się i lekko zmarszczyła nos. – Twój widok naprawdę sprawia, że chcę płakać. Ośmielę się zapytać: nad czym teraz pracujesz?

– Nad tym, co zwykle. – Bruce wzruszył ramionami. – A ty?

– Och. – Uśmiechnęła się skromnie. – Nad tym, co zwykle.

– Unikała mnie! – poskarżył się Anthony.

– _Ty_ unikałeś _wszystkich_ – odcięła się Natasha. – Odkąd cię znam, nie pomyślałabym ani przez chwilę, że możesz zrezygnować z bycia żądnym poklasku showmanem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś w tym mieście od miesiąca i jeszcze ani jeden skandal z twoim udziałem jeszcze nie znalazł się w gazetach!

Wynalazca zmarszczył demonstracyjnie brwi.

Bruce zaśmiał się z ich słownychprzepychanek.

– Zgaduję, że poruszasz się w podobnych kołach co ta dwójka?

– Cóż, oficjalnie zostałam zatrudniona przez Dziesięć Pierścieni, aby rozwiązać ich problem z pewnym wampierem. – Wskazała na Lokiego. – Gdybym wiedziała, że znajdujesz się w pobliżu i znowu ci się naprzykrzają, pociągnęłabym za więcej sznurków, aby mieć pewność, że skutecznie potkną się o własne nogi.

Chemik wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

– Jest bezpieczniej dla moich przyjaciół i tych, których kocham, abym, póki to się nie skończy, pozostał anonimowy w mieście, gdzie nie ośmielą się… prowokować mnie za bardzo.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem coraz bardziej zaciekawiony pana przypadkiem, doktorze – powiedział Loki patetycznym tonem.

Chemik i szpiegini posłali mu ostrożne spojrzenia. Anthony czekał tylko, aż przyjaciel spojrzy na niego w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia, a kiedy to nastąpiło, wynalazca ze spokojem skinął głową. _Możemy mu ufać._

– Znajduję się w szczególnej sytuacji spowodowanej godnym pożałowania wypadkiem w czasie pracy w laboratorium. Byłem częścią zespołu próbującego odtworzyć serum, które stoi za stworzeniem amerykańskiego bohatera narodowego.

– Ach – wymruczał Loki. – Kapitana?

Bruce przytaknął.

– Odkryliśmy niezwykłą, egzotyczną formę energii wytwarzaną w czasie rozpadu atomowego. Uznaliśmy, że może być kluczowa dla pozyskania serum. Był to karygodny błąd. – Znów spojrzał na Anthony’ego. – W efekcie cierpię na coś w rodzaju rozszczepienia osobowości.

– Amerykańskie gazety ochrzciły jego drugą połówkę mianem „Zielonego Hyde’a”, ponieważ pierwszy raz pojawił się w rok po publikacji “Doktora Jekylla i Pana Hyde’a” po naszej stronie Atlantyku – dokończył cicho Anthony. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem. – Doktor Bruce Banner, jedyny człowiek, którego wewnętrzne rozterki sprawiają, że likantropia wygląda jak relaksujące wakacje. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Przy okazji, Natasho, przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy mnie znałaś, cały czas byłem wilkołakiem. Na zdrowie. – Uniósł w połowie pełną szklankę szkockiej i opróżnił ją kilkoma łykami.

– Co takiego?! – Agentka wyglądała na generalnie zaniepokojoną.

– Posiada zdumiewającą kontrolę, trzeba przyznać – mruknął Loki. – Jeśli moja teoria jest słuszna, zawdzięcza ją swojemu rodowodowi.

– Sądziłem, iż mówiłeś, że wszystkie starsze, rzymskie linie krwi były bardziej stabilne?

Loki spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Te, które przetrwały pierwsze kilka lat, tak. Nikt na początku nie ma nad sobą kontroli. Niektórym początkowa gorączka mija szybciej, niektóre linie się starzeją, a inne nie, niektóre stają się wraz z upływem lat silniejsze, a inne szybko się wypalają i popadają w choroby. Czynnikiem różnicującym jest tutaj krew. W większości jednak, jakichś osiemdziesięciu procentach, zależy to od zmienionej osoby.

– Znałeś wielu likantropów? – spytała Natasha z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

– Żyłem _bardzo_ długo, jak doskonale pani wie, panno Romanow, i poznałem w tym czasie wiele różnych mężczyzn, kobiet i potworów. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, gdy stulecia po swojej własnej transformacji spotkałem kobietę, będącą moją śmiertelną małżonką, jako członka stada _Lupi Romana_. – Posłał szpiegini znaczące spojrzenie. – Przed chrześcijaństwem nie wszystkie formy wilkołactwa były uznawane za chorobę. Dopiero nauka chrystusowa potępiła i wytępiała wszystko, czego nie uznawała za w pełni ludzkie.

– To były potwory – powiedział Anthony głosem pozbawionym emocji.

– W świetle prawa i medycyny były uznawane za takie przez Greków i Rzymian, ale nie ich sąsiadów. A nawet prawo i zwyczaj nie mogły zmusić cezara do zniesienia zakazu używania srebrnej broni na terenie całego miasta Rzymu – powiedział Loki ze wzrokiem skupionym na mapie, śledząc na niej jakieś linie opuszkiem palca. – Wilki posiadały własną władzę i trzymały obcych, głównie inne wilcze rody, z dala od miasta. Robiły to dla własnego dobra, jak i dla dobra pozostałych obywateli, głównie dlatego, że wilcze szaleństwo było zaraźliwe i ogarniało stado szybciej niż pożar pola w czasie suszy. I jeśli jedna czy dwie próby zdobycia miasta przez obce armie zostały zdławione w zarodku przez czystą panikę, jaką wzbudzały plotki o oddziałach wilków strzegących swojego terytorium, czyli miasta właśnie, ludność cywilna nie narzekała. W pewnym sensie jest mi to naprawdę bliskie. Niektóre plemiona na odległej północy stosowały taką samą politykę, chociaż stada tam są… lub też były… o wiele dziksze, ale nie w sensie niepoczytalności. Po prostu wolały trzymać się na uboczu, ukrywając się przed wszystkimi z wyjątkiem tych, których wybrały i z którymi okazjonalnie zawierały ugody dotyczące ochrony, szczególnie w czasach, gdy długie zimy i nieurodzaje powodowały głód. Większość legendarnych przypadków berserkerskiego szału wśród wilkołaków  wiązała się z odizolowanymi stadami, które uformowały się na terenie Galii po okresie krucjat. Wydaje mi się, że wtedy ten region nie nazywał się już Galią. Proszę o wybaczenie, po kilku stuleciach wszystko zaczyna się mylić. Galijskie wilki były dość szalone, by gryźć częściej niż inne oraz urządzać dzikiego pogonie, rozprzestrzeniając swoją zdegenerowaną krew z niespotykaną szybkością na terenie całej Europy i basenu Morza Śródziemnego. Było w to zaangażowane kilka zdumiewających i okrutnych klątw krwi, które rzucili magowie jeszcze przed nastaniem chrześcijaństwa i to z dobrych powodów. Szaleństwo wilków spowodowało, że wielu okrutnych uczestników krucjat, których honorowano jako świętych i bohaterów, wracających do domu po walce z potworami, nie wiedziało, że we własnej krwi przynoszą zarazę, którą chcieli wytępić i która była niemal tak straszliwa jak czyny, których dopuszczali się wobec mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci w imię swojego boga. Szaleństwo było na tyle silne, by w jakiś sposób wpłynąć także na wampirzą populację. Albo zostaliśmy po prostu wciągnięci w masową histerię. Nie ma zbyt wielu opowieści z tamtych czasów. Nie było mnie wtedy w Europie, ale spotkałem kilku ocalałych ze zgliszczy, które pochłonęły wielu z moich bliskich przyjaciół – zakończył cicho i z namysłem. Podniósł wzrok znad mapy, orientując się, że w pokoju nastała nienaturalna cisza. – Wybaczcie. Czasami zdarza się, że mój umysł błądzi. Winą o to obarczam podeszły wiek. Po pierwszych dwóch mileniach ten okropny impuls opowiadanych patetycznych historii o dawnych czasach  naprawdę daje o sobie znać.

Natasha przepraszającą machnęła ręką, wyglądając na lekko oszołomioną.

– Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać. Nie miałam pojęcia… I przepraszam, Anthony. Ufałam ci do tej pory. Głupio z mojej strony byłoby teraz przestać. Nawet jeśli nie brać pod uwagę moich nieoczekiwanych braków z dziedziny historii.

– Wiedziałem, że to ogarniesz. Jesteś zbyt praktyczna, żeby tego nie zrobić. – Wynalazca uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Parsknęła śmiechem, uderzając go w ramię w sposób, który mógł zostać zakwalifikowany tylko jako złośliwa, siostrzana czułość.

Tym razem Anthony nie udawał, że krzywi się z bólu, jak robił to wcześniej w takich sytuacjach, naśladując normalne, ludzkie odruchy, co było wtedy w jego najlepszym interesie. Uśmiechnął się jednak do niej.

Pokręciła głową i skupiła się z powrotem na mapach.

– To było naprawdę fascynujące  – powiedział Bruce, podchodząc, by razem z nimi stanąć nad stołem. – Chciałabym kiedyś usłyszeć więcej twoich opowieści. Studiowałem lykantropię z naukowego punktu widzenia przez ostatnie dziesięć lat jak również inne zmiennokształtne… cóż, _schorzenia_ nie jest najlepszym słowem, prawda?

– Także wampiryzm? – podsunął mu Loki, uśmiechając się.

– Nie za bardzo. Niezbyt wielu ochotników. – Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Anthony parsknął śmiechem na to stwierdzenie.

– Zastanowię się nad tym, doktorze Banner. Mam spory zasób historycznych i praktycznych przykładów, które mógłby pan chcieć rozważyć.

– Potrzebuję od ciebie korepetycji z historii – powiedział Anthony z determinacją. – Tak zdecydowałem.

– Skąd właściwie pochodzisz, Loki? – spytała Natasha. Rozważała zwracanie się do niego po nazwisku, ale znała zbyt wiele jego pseudonimów, by kłopotać się wyborem jednego. Zdecydowała się używać najczęściej powtarzającego się miana, na jakie natrafiła w swoich raportach. – Niektóre źródła, które zdają się mówić o tobie, a same są dość wiekowe, wspominają o tobie jako o pradawnym nosferatu.

– Dzienniki z Florencji?

– Skąd wiesz?

– Bo sam ocaliłem je z ognia i umieściłem w miejscu, w którym sądziłem, że będą bezpieczne. Cieszę się, że mi się to udało. – Loki wzruszył ramionami. – Z pochodzenia jestem Skandynawem, mówiąc w pewnym przybliżeniu, ale za mój prawdziwy dom uznaję Aleksandrię.

– Jak trafiłeś ze Skandynawii do Egiptu? – spytał Bruce, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Mój lud pochodził z regionu, który Rzymianie nazwali w końcu Skandią, ale ja sam zostałem rozłączony z rodziną w bardzo młodym wieku, w czasie grabieżczego rajdu. Zostałem sprzedany najeźdźcom i odsprzedany przez nich z zyskiem innemu pośrednikowi, a potem kolejnemu, i kolejnemu, aż w końcu uciekłem ostatniemu z nich, zanim zdążył sprzedać mnie na greckim targu niewolników. Tym rozpocząłem całą serię ucieczek, które nie kończyły się sukcesem, aż wyrobiłem w sobie nawyk uciekania nawet w kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu pogoni. W rezultacie jakiś chaotyczny i nieprawdopodobny rok później, gdy miałem około czternastu lat, trafiłem do Aleksandrii, gdzie nauczyłem się czytać. W tym czasie moje _Dary_ jako maga zaczęły się manifestować, przez co stałem się wartościowym materiałem, który należało pielęgnować i edukować. – Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. – To było jakieś sześć lat przed spaleniem biblioteki, rzecz jasna.

– Och, ty cholerny _szczęściarzu_ – powiedział złośliwie Anthony.

– O _tak_.

– Udało ci się coś ocalić? – spytał Bruce. – Schować gdzieś w sekrecie?

Loki pokręcił głową.

– Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć tego pożaru, nawet ten, który go wzniecił. I byłem wtedy wciąż człowiekiem, mniej lekkomyślnym niż teraz. – Jego twarz wyrażała coś, co wyglądało jak wspomnienie bólu. – Wtedy miałem już rodzinę, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Bruce przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, ale bez litości.

– Rozumiem. – Spojrzał na mapy i drgnął z zaskoczeniem. – Czy tusz na tej mapie naprawdę się _rusza_?

– Tak. Istnieje szansa, że zwędziłem tę mapę pańskiemu gościowi, doktorowi Strange’owi – Loki szybko zerknął na Bruce’a. – Przepraszam. Kiedy skończymy naszą pracę, zostawię ją pod twoją opieką, abyś mógł mu ją zwrócić.

– Ona… ona pokazuje ludzi.

– Nie na tyle, by byli rozpoznawali, ponieważ nie jestem już magiem i nie mam dostępu do pełni mojego potencjału, ale tak, pokazuje obraz miasta w czasie rzeczywistym, w tym ruch ludzi na ulicach. – Wpatrywał się w mapę przez kilka minut. – Nigdy nie powiem mu tego w twarz, ale Strange jest prawdziwym mistrzem w tkaniu zaklęć. Ta mapa to zaprawdę dzieło sztuki. Jest _pięknie_ skonstruowana. – Przesunął palcem po jej krawędzi, nie do końca dotykając, ale widać było, że może czuć lub widzieć więcej niż inni.

Anthony widział poruszenia nici w splocie zaklęcia w miejscach, których dotknął Loki, rozjaśniając je na chwilę swoją własną mocą – nie do końca magiczną, ale tak sprytną i oswojoną, jak tylko jej pan był w stanie. Dotknął pasm mapy swoją energią, muskając je delikatnie, niczym palce skrzypka badające struny cudzego Stradivariusa. Dla większości magów, szczególnie tych potężnych, magia była jak muzyka i wydawała im się niezbędna do życia. Żyli nią i nią oddychali, poruszali się w niej, a posługiwanie się nią było jak złożone doznanie wydobywania tonów spod trącanych palcami strun. Jedyną różnicę stanowiło to, że to oni sami stanowili instrument: ich ciała i umysły, moce, które posiadali, kształtowane przez zaklęcia równie skomplikowane co symfonie. Potężni magowie byli równie rzadko spotykani co genialny muzycy. Inne formy Darów bywały bardziej powszechne – była to jedna z prawd życia, prawd historii. Patrząc na Lokiego, tak całkowicie skupionego na mapie przez większość czasu od momentu, kiedy ją rozwinął, aż do teraz, Anthony zaczynał rozumieć, jak wiele jego kochanek stracił wraz ze swoją przemianą.

– Więc – zaczął Bruce. – Co takiego planujecie i w czym mogę być pomocny?

Pozostała trójka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Macie na celu zakończenie tej wojny i zniszczenie Dziesięciu Pierścieni – wyjaśnił Bruce. – Nie mam zamiaru schować się za wami i czekać na to, co się stanie. – Jego oczy na moment zamigotały zielenią. – A już na pewno nie pozwolę, żebyście zagarnęli całą zabawę dla siebie. W końcu Avengersi jako zespół nigdy nie zostali rozwiązani i ja nigdy nie ogłosiłem, że przechodzę na emeryturę. Po prostu rozeszliśmy się w różne strony.

– Avengersi? – spytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany Loki.

– Nazwę wymyślił Kapitan – wyjaśniła Natasha. – Połączyliśmy raz siły jako zespół, aby powstrzymać szalone bóstwo z innego świata, dążące go zdobycia władzy nad naszym i zapewne całym Wszechświatem za pomocą artefaktu wyglądającego jak świecący sześcian.

– Thanos – dodał Anthony. – Niezbyt przyjemny koleżka.

– Wydaje mi się, że coś o tym słyszałem. Uznałem, że to Amerykanie jak zwykle przesadzają z prasą – Loki się zamyślił. – Wydawało się to trudne do uwierzenia.

– Cóż, sądzę, że stworzenia z innych zakątków Galaktyki mogą być nieco trudne do ogarnięcia umysłem dla kogoś, kto większość życia spędził wśród kultur przekonanych, że Słońce obraca się wokół Ziemi – zasugerował Bruce, zmuszając wampira do wybuchnięcia śmiechem z zaskoczenia.

Po kilku minutach Loki uspokoił się i otarł łzy z kącików oczu.

– To… to zawstydzająco prawdziwe. Dziękuję, doktorze Banner.

Chemik uśmiechnął sie nieznacznie.

– Więc. Mogę się przyłączyć?

– Absolutnie – powiedział Anthony.

A Nastaha  i Loki jednocześnie stwierdzili:

– Tak.

~~ 

Używając zarówno informacji, która sama zdobyła wcześniej, jak i świeżych danych od Lokiego i Anthony’ego, Natasha zdołała zinfiltrować kilka baz Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Dowiedziała się, że dzielnica magazynów w jednym z najmniej zaludnionych regionów hrabstwa Surrey, tuż za granicą Wielkiego Londynu, była miejscem, gdzie M miał się znaleźć za trzy noce.

Zgodnie z tym zaczęli przygotowywać plan.

Trzy noce później Natasha znalazła drogę do bazy operacyjnej położonej pod magazynami na południowym krańcu dzielnicy. Towarzyszyło jej dwóch mężczyzn, którzy z wyraźnym trudem nieśli pokaźnych rozmiarów trumnę owiniętą łańcuchami i przykrytą materiałem, na którym wymalowano magiczne znaki wiążące wampiry. A przynajmniej znaki wyglądały dostatecznie podobnie do tych magicznych dzięki Lokiemu, który wydawał się bardzo rozbawiony, kreśląc delikatne linie na płótnie.

Sama trumna była w nietypowym rdzawym kolorze, jakby była wykonana z piasku nasiąkniętego krwią, utwardzonego w jakiś sposób, co w sumie było zgodne z prawdą. Loki wyjaśnił to, mówiąc, iż samo tak duże stężenie wampirzej krwi wystarczało, by przekonać wszelkie wykrywające nosferatu zaklęcia, iż to, co znajduje się w trumnie, rzeczywiście jest wampirem. _Zaufajcie mi, ta sztuczka więcej niż raz uratowała mi życie_ , stwierdził.

Uwierzyli mu i okazało się, że się nie mylił.

– Jeśli M chce, aby ładunek został dostarczony żywcem – powiedziała Czarna Wdowa – musicie opuścić swoje anty-wampirze bariery. Nie chcę, żeby moje zarobki okazały się mniejsze, bo wasi niezdarni magowie upiekli moją zdobycz.

– Człowieku – jeden z jej tragarzy odezwał się wymęczonym głosem – mógłbyś wyświadczyć nam przysługę i się pośpieszyć? Ten prastary umarlak to ciężki sukinsyn. – Jego oczy, widoczne spod ronda szerokiego kapelusza, który nosił, świeciły się lekko na zielono, chociaż cała reszta jego aparycji, poczynając od przeciętnej budowy ciała i wzrostu, a na ubraniach kończąc, była doskonale niewyróżniająca się.

– Popieram – powiedział Bruce, drugi tragarz. Jego rysy twarzy były lekko zmienione, w większości dzięki jego własnym chemikaliom, a po części dzięki zdolnościom Anthony’ego do stwarzania subtelnych przebrań.

Dwóch strażników z grupy stojących przy wejściu w pośpiechu wbiegło do środka, przebiegło przez główną salę i wpadło do jednego z tuneli, które od niej odchodziły. Główna sala przypominała nieco plac miejski, ludzie przemieszczali się przez nią ze skrzyniami pełnymi różnych materiałów. Nie używano tam koni, a wyłącznie siły mięśni, co oznaczało, że smród w tym miejscu był do zniesienia. Po pięciu minutach stania przed wciąż zamkniętą bramą Bruce i dobrze zamaskowany Loki zdjęli trumnę z ramion, kładąc ją na ziemi i urządzili prawdziwy pokaz, okazując ulgę, głośno łapiąc oddechy i prostując z trzaskiem plecy. W tym samym czasie z wnętrza trumny wydobył się głośny, skrzypiący dźwięk, jakby coś próbowało wyrwać się z jej wnętrza, używając kłów i pazurów. Dźwięk wyraźnie przestraszył stojących najbliżej ludzi, podobnie jak sam widok trumny. Pełne paniki szepty zaczęły już się rozchodzić wśród mijających ich grup ludzi. W ciągu kilku minut rozniosą się dalej.

Loki z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech rozbawienia.

– Nie wiedziałem, jak efektowne były plotki o naszej dotychczasowej pracy. Jak wspaniale – wymamrotał.

– W większości obwiniają ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak zręcznie Anthony zacierał za sobą ślady – wyjaśnił Natasha bardzo cichym głosem. – Z wyjątkiem sytuacji, w których pewne nieszczęścia spadały na nich symultanicznie w dwóch różnych miejscach, co zdarzyło się parę razy, jeszcze zanim nawiązaliście współpracę. Macie bardzo podobny sposób myślenia.

– Owszem, mamy. – Loki zmrużył oczy. Wyglądał już na mniej spiętego. Z ulgą wypuścił powietrze z płuc. – Opuścili osłony – powiedział. Nie uśmiechnął się w żaden widocznysposób, ale w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć pewne złośliwe rozbawienie, a jego oczy jaśniały radością zarezerwowaną dla wcielania w życie wyjątkowo podłych zamiarów.

Trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta, wszyscy znacząco lepiej ubrani niż przeciętni kryminaliści niskiej rangi zgromadzeni w bazie, wyszło im na spotkanie. Wyróżniali się na tle wylewającego się przez wrota tłumu. Byli ubraniwyłącznie w czerń i Loki wyczuł wyraźnie, że jedno z nich jest magiem. On i Bruce odsunęli się od trumny, stając z szacunkiem za panną Romanow, która skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

– Panowie. – Przywitała ich skinięciem głowy. – Pani. – Uśmiechnęła się do kobiety, która odpowiedziała tym samym. – Przynoszę radosną nowinę. – Wskazała na trumnę. – Tu spoczywa Loki Prastary, związany i przygotowany na wszystko, co zamierzacie z nim zrobić.

Mag, którym okazał się najmłodszy z mężczyzn, wraz z cudowną Lady Deathstrike uklękli przy trumnie, aby ją zbadać.

– Skąd wzięłaś te zaklęcia?

– Od zaprzyjaźnionego maga, który nie pała miłością do tego konkretnego wampira – odpowiedziała po prostuNatasha. – Nie musicie wiedzieć nic ponad to.

Mag przytaknął, marszcząc brwi.

Loki uciekł spojrzeniem, próbując opanować rozbawienie. Z rozmysłem użył najstarszych i najrzadszych możliwych zaklęć ze swojego pokaźnego repertuaru. Były oparte na sumeryjskiej magii, starożytnej już w momencie, gdy utracił swoje człowieczeństwo. Bardzo niewielu żyjących współcześnie czarnoksiężników byłoby w stanie je zidentyfikować, a już na pewno nie był w stanie zrobić tego ktoś tak młody. Chyba mieli dzisiaj szczęście.

Młody mag przesunął palcem po liniach kilku zaklęć i gwałtownie odsunął rękę, gdy poczuł ukłucie energii.

– Z pewnością są potężne. Chciałbym później przyjrzeć im się uważniej. – Skupił się na samej trumnie, mamrocząc podstawowe zaklęcie identyfikujące. – Och tak, to musi być Prastary. Tak wiele siły tkwi w tej trumnie, tak ogromny potencjał. Wiedziałaś, Wdowo, że mówi się, że ten był czarnoksiężnikiem, zanim został zmieniony?

– Przeprowadziłam rozpoznanie – rzuciła Natasha opryskliwie. – Teraz chciałbym zobaczyć swoje wynagrodzenie.

Mag przytaknął.

– Musimy zabezpieczyć skrzynię, rzecz jasna, aby spojrzeć w twarz twojej ofiary i przeprowadzić pełną identyfikację.

Natasha sposępniała i prychnęła z niecierpliwością i irytacją:

– Zaczynajmy więc.

Towarzyszący magowi mężczyźni podnieśli trumnę.

– Możesz zostawić swoich tragarzy tutaj – powiedziała Lady Deathstrike z uśmiechem. – Nie mają takich samych przywilejów co ty, z pewnością rozumiesz.

Natasha przytaknęła, odwróciła się do swoich towarzyszy i rzuciła im krótką komendę po rosyjsku,z silnym akcentem. Potem podążyła za oficerami Dziesięciu Pierścieni jednym z korytarzy.

– Co powiedziała? – wymamrotał Bruce.

– Coś o tym, abyśmy trzymali się z dala od kłopotów. Zobaczmy więc… – Loki kilka razy przeskanował pomieszczenie. Poprowadził Bruce’a pomiędzy skrzyniami i noszącymi je mężczyznami.Obaj starali się wyglądać na raczej rozlazłych, przechadzając się z rękami w kieszeniach i nudą wymalowaną na twarzach. – Z tego, co widzę, główna sala została stworzona z istniejącej wcześniej pieczary, a kilka większych tuneli, które od niej odchodzą, należy do naturalnego systemu jaskiń i połączone są z dwoma innymi podziemnymi bazami, podczas gdy pozostałe powstały z woli człowieka. Oficerowie, którzy powitali Natashę, przyszli z tego tunelu, ale wyszli razem z nią północnym, który bez wątpienia wiedzie do zabezpieczonych i dobrze chronionych cel. Prawdopodobnie trzymają tam uzbrojenie i sprzęt, a także bardziej niebezpiecznych jeńców, którzy mieli mniej szczęścia i stali się królikami doświadczalnymi Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Istnieje szansa, że pragną stworzyć z nich broń, którą sprzedadzą temu, kto da najwięcej. A skoro tam trzymają stworzenia tego rodzaju, muszą składować w pobliżu broń wyspecjalizowaną w ich zabijaniu, a my musimy mieć pewność, że nagle im jej zabraknie. – Uśmiechnął się do Bruce’a. – To twoje zadanie.

– Jesteś pewien, że potrafisz sam odnaleźć M?

– Całkowicie. – Zmrużył nieco oczy. – W rzeczy samej, już złapałem jego zapach. Nie byłem tak blisko złapania go od czasu Konstantynopola.

– Dobrze. Bądź jednak ostrożny. Mój dobry przyjaciel wydaje się być do ciebie przywiązany – powiedział Bruce, patrząc na niego znacząco.

– A ja do niego – przyznał Loki, cicho i szczerze. – Jestem bardzo samolubnym stworzeniem, doktorze. Bądź pewien, że nie zamierzam jeszcze rezygnować z przyjemności, jakie daje mi jego towarzystwo, a nasz plan bardzo ściśle zakłada, że nie dam się znowu zabić.

– Znowu?

– Cóż, tym razem permanentnie. Tego rodzaju śmierci należy unikać.

Bruce pokręcił głową.

– Po prostu bądź ostrożny. – Odsunął się od niego i zaczął od niechcenia podążać w stronę sporego przejścia, prowadzącego do tunelu, w którym zniknęła Natasha i trzech oficerów przestępczego syndykatu. Przejście było odgrodzone od hali kratą, która teraz powoli się zamykała, ale Bruce bez trudu zdołał prześlizgnąć się, zanim się zatrzasnęła, i niezauważony dołączyć do grupy mężczyzn, którzy ją przesuwali.

Loki obserwował go jedynie przez chwilę, zanim się nie oddalił, gwiżdżąc radosna melodię. Zmierzał w stronę wrót, zza których przybyli oficerowie. Nie minęła nawet chwila, gdy zniknął w tłumie idących się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach ludzi, zupełnie, jakby nigdy to tam nie było.

Niemal dokładnie dziesięć minut później z zegarkiem w ręku rozpętało się piekło, poprzedzone nieludzkim rykiem wściekłości dochodzącym z północnej sekcji tuneli, któremu towarzyszył dźwięk pękających kamieni, drżących jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Zaraz potem nastąpiły dźwięki eksplozji, kiedy potwór znany jako Zielony Hyde zaczął przedzierać się przez kamienne ściany, uwalniając istoty pozamykane w magicznych celach i zabezpieczonych trumnach.  

Jego ryk odbijał się echem po tunelach i korytarzach, szybko dołączyły też do niego inne, jeszcze bardziej nieludzkie i wściekłe.

W tym samym momencie młody mag i jego eskorta zauważyli, że Natasha Romanow i ich własna zabójczyni, Lady Deathsrike, są obie podejrzanie nieobecne od pewnego czasu, przez co strażnicy zaczęli się zastanawiać, co właściwie zaszło. Z trumny, którą transportowali, dobiegło ich głośnie trzaśnięcie. Spojrzeli w tym kierunku, by dostrzec misternie wykonaną metalową rękawicę, której wnętrze dłoni jaśniało i było wycelowana w ich stronę. Widzieli ten obraz jedynie przez sekundę, zanim uderzyła w nich energia wystrzelona z repulsora, posyłając ich w stronę najbliższej ściany, w którą uderzyli dostatecznie mocno, by stracić przytomność.

Anthony wydostał się z trumny z niewielkim wysiłkiem i zaczął skanować korytarz. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok swojego starego przyjaciela, teraz odrobinę bardziej rozłoszczonego niż zazwyczaj.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

Zielony Hyde, dwukrotnie wyższy od swojej ludzkiej formy i czterokrotnie szerszy w ramionach, pochylił się w jego stronę.

– Metalowy człowiek – warknął. – Pamiętasz plan doktora?

– Och tak, bardzo dobrze. – Na zewnątrz zbroi jego głos brzmiał bardziej metalicznie i miał pogłos przez co stawał się mniej wyraźny. – Loki wspomniał może, czy złapał wreszciezapach M? Bo jeśli nie, mnie się udało.

– Jemu też.

– Dobrze więc. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Zostawię cię teraz, abyś mógł oddać się swojej ulubionej rozrywce; miażdżeniu wszystkiego.

Zielony Hyde uśmiechnął się szeroko, obnażając zęby.

– Dooobrze.

Anthony zasalutował mu na pożegnanie, po czym jego zbroja się uniosła i odleciał korytarzem w towarzystwie szumu swojego systemu napędowego.

~~

Po drugiej stronie bazy geniusz zbrodni sterujący starannie zorganizowanym chaosem o nazwie Dziesięć Pierścieni uniósł głowę, wyrwany z kontemplacji jednego ze swoich pierścieni, który służył parapsychicznemu skanowaniu, jakiemu właśnie poddawał kilku swoich generałów i ich popleczników, gdyż zwątpił w ich lojalność.

Kiedy ryk się powtórzył, tym razem wraz z kakofonią eksplozji i rykiem pękających ścian, sugerującym, że jeden z korytarzy właśnie się zapadł – albo raczej zapadłyby się, gdyby pewien nieco szalony naukowiec tkwiący w sercu pewnego szczególnego potwora był choć odrobinę mniej genialny – M uniósł brew z irytacją.

– Ze wszystkich sztuczek, jakich spodziewałem się po doktorze i wampirze, wasza współpraca była najmniej oczekiwaną. – Strażnicy stojący na zewnątrz zostali wrzuceni do środka przez potężnym wybuch, który je wywarzył drzwi i który teraz nie był już całkowicie niespodziewany **.**

– Panie M, zostaliśmy zaatakowani… – powiedział jeden ze strażników, blady i roztrzęsiony. – Przez jakiegoś potwora, jak te…

– Jestem tego świadomy, panie Davidson – powiedział M, odwracając twarz w jego stronę. Geniusz zbrodni był przystojnym mężczyzną o wyglądzie wschodniego mędrca. Miał ciemne oczy i oliwkową skórę oraz rysy twarzy świadczące o dobrych stronach mieszania ras. W efekcie mógł uchodzić za przedstawiciela niemal każdej z nich, o ile wspomógł się drobną iluzją lub subtelną aplikacją środków nieco zmieniających koloryt skóry na ciemniejszy czy jaśniejszy. – Mister Hyde wdarł się do naszej bazy. Zacznijcie ewakuację, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. Zgaduję, że wampir już wydostał się z pudełka.

– Zabezpieczyliśmy… – Zaczął Davidson, ale przerwał mu kolejny huk eksplozji, tym razem bliższy, którego metaliczne echo odbiło się od ścian korytarza. – Och. Sądząc po tym dźwięku, zabezpieczenia nie były wystarczające, sir.

– Zrób, co możesz, by znowu podnieść te bariery, Davidson – zażądał ostro M. Mężczyzna zasalutował szybko i wybiegł z powrotem na korytarz. M odwrócił się w stronę drugiego strażnika. – Panie Aldwood, sprawdź pan, czy wampir zabił naszego młodego maga, jeśli łaska.

– Bardzo wątpię, że zrobił – odpowiedział strażnik obłudnie uniżonym tonem.

– Czyżby? – M  zmarszczył brwi.

 – Tak, sir. Panie M – Aldwood przytaknął gwałtownie.

– A dlaczegóż to? – Schowane za blatem biurka pierścienie M zaczęły świecić.

– Ponieważ nigdy nie było go w trumnie – powiedział Aldwood i zniknął.

M zaklął i obrócił się, posyłając w stronę sufitu wiązkę światła, które wypełniło całe pomieszczenie; doskonałą replikę światła słonecznego. Zgodnie z wszelkimi zasadami wampir powinien krzyczeć z bólu, ale tak się nie stało. M zawahał się, przygotowując się do kolejnego ataku.

– Cienie bywają tak bardzo podstępne, M – rozległo się rozbawione prychnięcie aż nazbyt znajomego głosu spod nakrytego długą kawałkiem materiału stołu, na którym zbrodniarz trzymał zwoje i papiery. W następnej sekundzie stół poleciał w stronę M **,** rzucony w jego kierunku, który nie zdążył zablokować ciosu. Odrzuciło go aż na przeciwległą ścianę, w którą uderzył z satysfakcjonującym łupnięciem. Kryminalista szybko jednak się pozbierał i z dwukrotnie większą mocą rzucił stołem w stronę wampira, a wraz z nim skierował w jego kierunku wiązkę z Promienia Uderzającego z pierścienia na wskazującym palcu prawej ręki. Promień uderzył w stół i w wampira, powodując ich natychmiastową dezintegrację.

– Ojejku jej, M. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, potrzebujesz dwudziestu minut, żeby uzupełnić siły, zanim znów użyjesz tego ataku,. Szkoda, że zmarnowałeś go na iluzję – głos Lokiego ociekał zadowoleniem i zdawał się dochodzić zewsząd i znikąd jednocześnie w tym samym czasie.

– Wiesz, że nie zdołasz pokonać mnie w pojedynkę, Loki – odpowiedział M. – Naprawdę powinieneś był przyjąć ofertę współpracy, którą ci złożyłem.

– To miło z twojej strony – ciągnął wampir – ale nie przeżyłem Juliusza Cezara o tyle stuleci, będąc głupcem, który uwierzyłby, że naprawdę zatrudnisz kogoś, kogo _nie możesz kontrolować_ , o ile wcześniej nie złamiesz jego woli.

M pokręcił głową, próbując bez skutku wyłapać wizualne albo psychiczne potwierdzenie dokładnego miejsca, w którym znajdował się szalony wampir.

– Oglądanie, jak taki geniusz się marnuje, to prawdziwa tragedia, tym bardziej, że sam nie wiedziałeś, co z nim zrobić, przemierzając stulecia bez żadnego celu. – Pokój zaczął ciemnieć, a cienie się wydłużyły, kiedy pierścień na małym palcu prawej ręki M zaczął jarzyć się ciemnofioletowym światłem. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna poczuł, w którym miejscu wampir się ukrył; przywarł do rogu sufitu. – Mam cię.

Loki parsknął śmiechem, odskakując z pewnym wysiłkiem, kiedy ciemność zaczęła wyciągać po niego swe zdradliwe szpony. Zielone płomienie ledwo poluzowało jej uścisk na tyle, aby mógł puścić się sklepienia. Loki cicho jak duch wylądował tuż za M, który obrócił się i uderzył w niego białym światłem. Wampir zamarł, ale wciąż uśmiechał się z radością.

M zmrużył oczy.

– Co cię tak cieszy?

– Nie jestem sam.

– Mam wrażenie, że potworny Hyde jest bardzo zajęty i zbyt daleko, aby ci pomóc.

Loki zaczął się śmiać, palcami śledząc linie we wzorze na dywanie leżącym mu u stóp.

– Jesteś większym głupcem niż sądziłem – powiedział M głosem bez wyrazu. – Najwyraźniej twoja śmierć nie będzie dla nas tak wielką stratą, jak się obawiałem. – Zaczął gromadzić moc niezbędną do wezwania wiązki światła, być może za małej, aby zgładzić Prastarego, ale dostatecznie dużej, aby stopić mu twarz. Jednak ciemność, której zbrodniarz użył przed chwilą, zgromadziła się samowolnie wokół wampira i otoczyła go obronnym murem tak, że wtopił się w nią, skrył w niej, jakby była ciałem stałym. M się zawahał.

– Zastanawiałem się wcześniej, co dokładnie potrafi _ten właśnie_ pierścień! – zawołał Loki, a jego głos znów dochodził z każdego możliwego kierunku. Ciemność wtopiła się w ściany, prześlizgnęła wzdłuż nich aż do rogów pomieszczenia, obejmując je całe w swoje posiadanie, aż jedynym źródłem światła stała się lampa zwisająca z sufitu koło M, który zaczął powoli cofać się w jej kierunku. Wampir zaśmiał się głośno. – Jakże interesujące jest to, iż energia, którą wezwałaś, wydaje mi się tak znajoma. To raczej pocieszające, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele musiałem zrobić, żeby przejąć nad nią kontrolę… Wydaje się mnie _lubić._ Zgaduję, że pochodzi z tego samego miejsca, co moc w naszej starszej krwi. Nie wiedziałeś, że pierwsi przedstawiciele mojego gatunku nie byli do końca tym, co określa się jako „ziemskie”, prawda? To raczej mało popularna wiedza, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielu ze starszych zginęło na tych _okropnych_ stosach w czasie krucjat.

M próbował ponownie użyć Czarnego Światła, ale odkrył, że – choć zwykle posłuszne – tym razem stawia opór. Dotarło do niego, że mógł popełnić błąd, więc zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, aż wpadł na pewien pomysł.

– Wiesz, to nie jest prawdziwy cień, ale coś bardzo mu bliskiego – powiedział i podpalił pokój nagłym rozbłyskiem płomieni oraz stworzył wir powietrza wokół siebie, odgradzając się nim od płomieni, a wiatr oderwał jego stopy od ziemi. W sercu wiru ogień nie mógł go tknąć, ale bez problemu radził sobie z resztą pomieszczenia.

Loki wydał z siebie zaalarmowany krzyk, kiedy bariera ciemności wokół niego została rozproszona przez siły M i w tym samym czasie zaatakowały go płomienie. Już wcześniej pokrył się chroniącym przed ogniem zaklęciem, ale pozbawiony przyjaznego cienia był całkowicie obnażony.

M uśmiechnął się do niego i wykonał gwałtowny ruch ręką. Pierścień na jego lewym kciuku zaczął intensywnie świecić. Gdy tylko sylwetka Lokiego stała się widoczna w rozpraszanym przez blask ognia mroku, kamienna posadzka uformowała się w kształt wysuniętej pięści i chwyciła wampira w mocny uścisk. Loki prychnął głośno i zaczął się wyrywać, co skończyło się na tym, że został pozbawiony tchu w miażdżącym uścisku nieubłaganego kamienia, od którego pękło mu kilka żeber.

Wciąż unosząc się w powietrznym wirze, który teraz raczej gasił płomienie niż je rozdmuchiwał, M obniżył niecolot, by zatrzymać się przed wampirem i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska.

– Naprawdę jesteś wspaniałym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Szkoda, że upierasz się przy byciu tak bezczelnym.

– Ja żałuję, że jesteś tak przewidywalny – wydyszał Loki resztkami powietrza, jakie miał w płucach. Potem z jego ust wydobyło się mimowolne bolesne westchnięcie, gdy kamienna dłoń zacisnęła się na nim mocniej.

M uniósł rękę wskazując w stronę pozostałości rozbitego stołu. Wiatr uniósł jedną z połamanych belek o długości przedramienia, niezbyt szeroką i ostro zakończoną.

– Chyba będę musiał wrócić do ścigania twoich domniemanych potomków. Słyszałem interesujące wieści z kontynentu, jakoby twoja najmłodsza i jedyna _pewna_ potomkini przeżyła naszą ostatnią potyczkę.

Twarz Lokiego pokryła się mrokiem.

– Nie wyjdziesz stąd  żywy, _Gene_ – powiedział, rozkoszując się wyrazem, jaki pojawił się na twarzy M, kiedy ten usłyszał swoje prawdziwe imię. Zęby wampira wydawały się niezwykle białe i ostre, gdy mówił, a oczy tak ciemne, że niemal nie było w nich widać ani śladu zieleni. – Nawet jeśli będę musiał poświęcić ostatni oddech i ostatnią iskrę mojego życia. Pomaluję ściany twoją krwią, zanim opuszczę to miejsce. Jeśli mi się nie uda, zrobią to inni. – Jego uśmiech stał się bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Kiedy płomienie przygasły, z korytarza dobiegł ich głośny hałas. M zmrużył oczy.

– Przyprowadziłeś więc kolejnego sprzymierzeńca. Interesujące. Jakże niecodzienne to musi być dla ciebie. Chyba że planujesz ich pozabijać, jak dotychczas robiłeś to ze swoimi współpracownikami.

Loki tylko się uśmiechał, póki M nie wykonał szybkiego gestu Zmieniaczem Materii na swoim kciuku, czym zamiótł kamienną posadzkę pod drzwi, jakby była falą, aby zablokować wejście solidną, kamienną ścianą. Wampir pozostał spokojny, podczas gdy zbrodniarz zerkał na niego przebiegle.

– Kto okazał sie na tyle szalony, by podążyć tu za tobą? – spytał M.

– Och, jest tak cudownie niepoczytalny, że nie wiem nawet, jak to opisać – drażnił się z nim Loki, mówiąc radosnym tonem pomimo swojego ponurego wyrazu twarzy. – Jest _przynajmniej_ tak szalony, jak ja, i jest w tym wspaniały, a do tego pragnie zniszczyć twoje imperium równie mocno, jak i ja tego pożądam.

Głośna, grzmiąca eksplozja rozległa się po drugiej stronie kamiennych wrót, którymi M zastąpił wywarzone wcześniej drzwi. Kamień zaczął pękać, utworzyły się w nim szczeliny, a mniejsze odłamki poczęły się sypać na posadzkę.

M wpatrywał się w to wyraźnie zszokowany, aż kolejne uderzenie nie sprawiło, iż w jego stronę poleciał z imponująca siłą deszcz ostrych skalnych odłamków. Wtedy z krzykiem przywołał więcej wiatru, dość silnego, by przynajmniej część z nich odrzucić na podłogę. Uniósł głowę, odruchowo opuszczoną wcześniej na wypadek uderzenia, i zobaczył znajomą zbroję, stojąca spokojnie, gdyż wiatr się jej nie imał. I wtedy nastąpiło uderzenie energii, a M wyleciał ze środka powietrznego wiru, zderzając się twardo ze ścianą.

– Dobry wieczór, M, jak tam twoje sztuczki? – krzyknął Anthony.

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedział Loki z lekkim wyrzutem.

– Przepraszam. Natasha nie jest jedynym zabójcą w okolicy, a część z nich to moi starzy znajomi, no, można by powiedzieć. Albo byli moimi starymi znajomymi. Teraz są kupkami popiołów brudzącymi ściany.

– Wiedziałem, że za coś cię lubię – powiedział wampir.

Wtedy jednak podłoga pod stopami wynalazcy zaczęła się trząść, musiał więc unieść się w górę, jednak nie na tyle gwałtownie, by uderzyć w sufit.

– Znowu ta gówniana sztuczka ze skałami? Naprawdę, M?

– Jest dosyć efektywna, jak możesz zauważyć.

– Sufit również jest skałą – zauważył na wszelki wypadek Loki.

– Odnotowane – rzucił Tony, już się uchylając przed szponami sufitu i strzelając z repulsorów w stronę M, żeby go czymś rozproszyć. – Zgaduję, że nie możesz wyrwać się z tego uścisku? Teleportacja nie działa?

– Teleportowałbym skałę razem ze sobą, skoro jest w tak bliskim, niewygodnym i naruszającym godność osobistą kontakcie ze mną. Poza tym, jak możesz z pewnością zauważyć, nie mam wolnej ręki.

– Czyżby zaraził pan mojego wampira swoją obstrukcją słowną, panie Stark? Podejrzewałem go o lepszy gust.

– Golisz się na łyso i nosisz ubrania, które wyszły z mody cztery lata temu, ty przeklęty nudziarzu! – odkrzyknął Loki. – Jeśli obrażam _twój_ gust, uznaję to za największy istniejący komplement.

Część kamienia wokół niego poruszyła się, formując długi, ostry bolec wycelowany prosto w lewą część jego klatki piersiowej. Loki przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zacisnął wargi.

Anthony zawahał się wyraźnie i w efekcie został uderzany potężnym strumieniem energii, odrzucającym go na ścianę, po której następnie osunął się na podłogę.

M stanął pośrodku pomieszczenia, wciąż unosząc prawy kciuk, na którym pierścień świecił, manifestując swoją aktywność.

– Ile znaczy dla pana pański nowy towarzysz, panie Stark? Ostatecznie pan jest jedynym człowiekiem honoru wśród wszystkich tu zgromadzonych, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Pan jest _bohaterem_ , panie Stark. Ale czy jest pan w dostatecznym stopniu bohaterem, by nie dbać o to, co zrobię z tym potworem, czy też ma pan wobec niego dość sympatii i pozostaje wystarczająco lojalny, by podjąć mądrą decyzję i poddać się teraz?

– Nie. Rób. Tego – powiedział Loki stanowczo, tak głośno, jak tylko zdołał, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie znajdowały się jego płuca i połamane żebra.

Anthony powoli podniósł się na nogi, ostrożnie obserwując M.

– Nie bądź idiotą, M. Do tej pory brałem pod uwagę przekonanie go, by pozwolił ci ujść z życiem po tym, jak spalimy twoje imperium do fundamentów.

– Jeśli poddasz się teraz, wampir być może przeżyje następne parę minut, Stark.

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko.

– Anthony, proszę, zaufaj mi – powiedział Loki, zbyt cicho, by ludzkie uszy mogły to usłyszeć. – _Zaufaj mi._

Anthony spojrzał na niego.

Loki zauważył to spojrzenie pomimo maski, którą nosił wynalazca i pokręcił głową.

– Po prostu go zabij – wysyczał.

Wracając spojrzeniem do M, Anthony uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i postąpił dwa kroki w jego stronę.

– Stój – zażądał ostro M.

Anthony zatrzymał się, ale powiedział niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem:

– Daję ci ostatnią szansę, żebyś go uwolnił.

– Nie masz nic do zaoferowania, Anthony Starku. Nie możesz wygrać. – Zbrodniarz groźnie zmrużył oczy. – Nawet, jeśli tym razem nie mogę dostać się do twojej głowy i cię przekonać. Ciekawe modyfikacje, swoją drogą. Nie zdążyłem ich wcześniej zauważyć. O rety, twój wampir musi cię lubić.

– Uwolnij go, M – powiedział Anthony spokojnie i pewnie.

– Poddaj się, Stark – warknął M.

Z wciąż uniesionymi do góry dłońmi Anthony zamknął oczy i aktywował uderzenie z dobrze naładowanego repulsora nad reaktorem na piersiach. Nawet przy zaciśniętych powiekach jasność promienia była niemal oślepiająca. Słyszał krzyk M, pęknięcia kamienia, a ponad tym wszystkim – krótki, ostry krzyk bólu Lokiego, cichy w tym całym zamieszeniu i przeszywający aż do kości. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz spojrzy w jego stronę i zobaczy tam to, czego się spodziewał, nie będzie w stanie tego zakończyć. Kiedy otworzył oczy, uparcie trzymał je skupione na M, uderzając w niego raz za razem z repulsorów na rękach, podchodząc coraz bliżej, krok za krokiem, nie pozwalając mu umknąć ani nawet podnieść się z podłogi.

M nie mógł nawet odzyskać oddechu, przed oczami tańczyły mu czarne plamy, a z rany na głowie lała się krew. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nie mógł się skupić dostatecznie, by odeprzeć ataki Iron Mana ani utrzymać pomiędzy nimi dystans. W ostatnim odruchu spróbował lotu, pokrywając zbroję grubą warstwą zmarzliny, wiążącą mu nogi aż po uda w lodowej skale. Podniósł się, opierając się o ścianę i wpatrywał się w walkę mechanicznej zbroi z lodem, w to, jak mocarne nogi kruszyły lodową pułapkę.

– Myślisz, że minęło już dwadzieścia minut, odkąd zaczęła się wasze małe oblężenie?

– Nie całkiem. Nie odkąd otrzymaliśmy sygnał – odpowiedział Anthony.

– Twój wampir nie żyje.

Przez moment Anthony stał bez ruchu. Potem sięgnął do dwóch dyskopodobnych części zbroi umieszczonych nad kolanami. Zjeżył się, furia narastała w nim, wydostając się na powierzchnię razem z czymś mroczniejszym, czymś spragnionym krwi. _Loki był nasz_ , szeptała ciemność, _zmuśmy go, by za to zapłacił_. Przekręcił te dyskopodobne części i włączył repulsory w stopach, topiąc lód. Wyprostował się powoli. Pomiędzy nim a zbrodniarzem wciąż znajdowało się jakieś dwanaście stóp do przebycia, a on właśnie utracił zdolność lotu, rozładowując całą energię z nóg, aby się uwolnić.

M był w dokładnie odwrotnej sytuacji, znów unoszony przez wiatr. Sufit nad nimi wydawał z siebie niepokojące odgłosy, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się zapaść.

– Żegnam, panie Stark. – Uniósł brew i zawahał się w pół gestu, kiedy zbroja Iron Mana zaczęła się jakby otwierać i zapadać, tworząc bardziej zwarty, mniejszy kształt, opuściła nagle luźne ramiona, jakby znienacka przestały pasować do ciała, które ją przywdziało. Ostateczny kształt zbroi był raczej dziwny. – Dobry Boże. Czyżbyś jednak się poddawał?

Anthony uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zimno. Ten uśmiech nie sięgnął mu do oczu.

– Nie. – Mrugnął i jego oczy pokryły się bursztynową żółcią. Kilka sekund zajęła mu (ostatecznie pełnia miała miejsce kilka nocy temu)całkowita przemiana i rzucenie się na zbrodniarza, zanim ten zdążył poradzić sobie z szokiem i unieść się dość wysoko, by być poza zasięgiem kłów i pazurów, albo w ogóle zrobić cokolwiek. Wilk Anthony’ego był bardzo, bardzo _szybki._

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką M zobaczył przed śmiercią, było nieskładne kłębowisko futra i zębów. Krzyczał cały czas, aż jego głowa nie została oderwana od ciała, a cała jego magia i siła życiowa nie wyciekły z niego.

Z krwią pokrywającą pysk i skapującą z niego wielki wilk ledwo zerknął na porzucone ciało, zbyt zajęty unikaniem spadających kawałków sufitu, który zaczął sypać się po tym, jak niemożliwe formacje skalne przestały być podtrzymywane przez wolę M. Kiedy pył opadł po pierwszym wstrząsie, wielki wilczy kształt odziany w metalową zbroję sięgającą od karku po tylne łapy, zaczął przemykać pomiędzy skałami w stronę największej z nich, wyróżniającej się nietypowym kształtem, teraz popękanej. Drapał o nią łapami, póki nie rozłamała sie pod jego ciężarem i nie znalazł pod kamieniami Lokiego. Zaskamlał cicho, trącając go łapą i podskoczył, porażony głuchym dźwiękiem mokrego kaszlu, jaki wydobył się z wampira, nie aż tak martwego, jak można by się spodziewać.

Najbardziej widoczne spod gruzów ramię i szyja Lokiego drgnęły powoli, a z niego wydobyło się syknięcie, kiedy próbował uwolnić z potrzasku całą rękę. Z pewnością doświadczał właśnie wielkiego bólu.

– Pomóż mi trochę? – wydyszał jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio, ale i tak słychać było krew zalewającą płuca.

Anthony bez wahania rzucił się rozkopywać niedoszłe miejsce pochówku. Kłami odrzucał mniejsze i średnie skały, potężnymi łapami spychał te większe, jakby nic nie ważyły. Robił to, aż Loki był w stanie niemalże usiąść, tylko jego nogi wciąż pozostały przykryte stertą kamieni. Zerknął w górę i napotkał wilcze spojrzenie. _Ogromny_ , było jego pierwszą myślą. _Piękny,_ było drugą, za którą zaraz nastąpiła _Aaauaa, to naprawdę kurewsko boli._

– Witaj, kochany. Przepraszam za to.

Wilk zmrużył oczy z niskim warkotem, ale przycisnął się do prawego boku Lokiego, wsunął nos pod jego ramię, oparł na nim czoło, a jedną wielką łapą delikatnie objął go w pasie.

Loki luźno wsparł ramię na karku wilka, opierając się na nim przez kilka minut w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, próbując odzyskać siły. Oparł podbródek na głowie Anthony’ego i drapał go po szyi, zanurzając palce w gęstym, czarno-brązowym futrze.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy uda mi się zobaczyć cię w tej postaci. Zeszłej nocy trzymałeś się z dala od  nas, nieśmiały gnojku.

Anthony warknął niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

– Wydaje mi się jednak, że pragniesz już zmienić się z powrotem, aby na mnie nakrzyczeć. Co do krzyczenia jestem zupełnie pewien.

Wilk prychnął, brzmiąc na zirytowanego i niemal rozbawionego. Cofnął się trochę, spiął ramiona i poruszył się w sposób, który inicjował zmianę zbroi. Kiedy się transformował, zbroja rozkładała się, pokrywając na powrót ludzkie ciało w tym samym tempie, w jakim się pojawiało. Zdjął maskę z twarzy i skrzywił się, ściągając hełm.

– Muszę przyznać, że to jest _niesamowicie_ niewygodne po tym, jak całe ubranie, które zwykle noszę pod zbroją, zostaje rozerwane na strzępy.

Loki skupił się, wymamrotał coś i na próbę poruszył prawą ręką, wykonując nieznaczny gest. Wciąż nie miał ochoty ruszać lewą, biorąc pod uwagę, iż spory kawałek skały nadal wystawał mu z lewej strony klatki piersiowej.

Anthony mrugnął zaskoczony. Jego tęczówki wciąż były nieco złote na brzegach.

– Dobrze, to, że okrywasz mnie ubraniami, jest świetne, ale fakt, że możesz to zrobić, kiedy wciąż mam na sobie zbroję, jest trochę niepokojący. To także bardzo… rozpraszające doznanie. – Spojrzał na powrót na kochanka, tym razem ludzkimi oczyma, i zbladł. – Nie to, że nie jestem przeszczęśliwy, iż najwyraźniej wciąż się ruszasz, oddychasz i tak dalej, ale czy nie powinieneś być trochę jakby… – Zamilkł, podchodząc do lewego boku wampira i klękając obok niego, by lepiej widzieć. – Jezu Chryste, Loki.

– Pozwól, że zdradzę ci mój sekret, Tony – westchnął Loki ze skromnym uśmiechem. – Ale czy mógłbyś to wpierw wyciągnąć, boli jeszcze bardziej, niż na to wygląda, zapewniam. Kiedy tu usuniesz, tkanka wokół rany zacznie się wreszcie regenerować.

Mężczyzna ujął w ręce wystający z piersi Lokiego kawałek skały, zaciskając na nim odziane w metalowe rękawice palce na tyle mocno, by nawet wciąż kamień wypływająca z rany krew nie spowodowała problemów z pewnym chwytem.

– Gdy tylko będziesz gotów – powiedział miękko. – Daj znać.

Loki przytaknął, zacisnął powieki i wypuścił z płuc tyle powietrza, ile był w stanie.

– Teraz.

Anthony zamknął oczy i pociągnął, krzywiąc się na mocno nieprzyjemny dźwięk jakby chrzęszczącego zasysania i jeszcze bardziej przyprawiający o mdłości dźwięk, kiedy nacisk, z jakim ciało wampira wciągało skałę, ustąpił. Lokiemu udało się powstrzymać krzyki, ale dźwięki i tak uciekały z jego ust i słychać w nich było bulgot krwi. Czasami ulepszony słuch stanowi poważną wadę, zauważył wynalazca. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast tego pożałował, widząc dziurę w klatce piersiowej Lokiego, potrzaskane kości żeber wystające z ciała, aż wreszcie zauważył też w ranie coś dziwnego.

– Uch… czy tutaj nie powinno znajdować się twoje serce?

Wampir przytaknął, ale zaraz po tym stracił też zdolność do trzymania się w pionie. Oczy wywróciły mu się w głąb czaszki i niemal zemdlał.

Anthony złapał go i mocno przyciągnął do siebie, spychając kamienie z jego nóg, aby wreszcie całkowicie go uwolnić.

– Zostań ze mną – powiedział miękko. – Loki, dalej, zostań ze mną. Otwórz oczy, jeśli możesz.

Loki otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie udało mu się wydusić z siebie nawet sylaby, a krew spływająca mu z kącika warg sprawiła, że się skrzywił. Otworzył więc oczy i spojrzał na kochanka z ogromnym bólem.

– Najwyraźniej nie powinieneś teraz mówić. Skała musiała ci to wcześniej umożliwiać, hamując napływ krwi do płuc – powiedział Anthony. Oparł czoło na czole wampira.

Loki przytaknął, przełykając z trudem ślinę.

– To cię nie zabije, prawda?

Loki pokręcił głową, ale nie na tyle mocno, by odsunąć się od kochanka. Uniósł trzy palce, by pokazać, że potrzebuje trzech minut i wyliże się z tego.

– Dobrze. Bo sam muszę cię zabić.

Usta Lokiego drgnęły w rozbawieniu, kiedy ciężko wsparł się na wynalazcy, oddychając urywanie i płytko przez parę minut, aby nie zacząć kaszleć krwią. Dziwnie pocieszające było mieć w tym momencie przy sobie Anthony’ego.

– Czy napicie się krwi teraz może ci pomóc?

Mrugając, Loki rozważał to przez chwilę i wzruszył prawym ramieniem. Czuł już, jak kości w klatce piersiowej zaczynają się zrastać, kawałek po kawałku, a rana, chociaż wciąż wyglądała okropnie, zalecza się szybciej tam, gdzie nie musi się zmagać z połamanymi kośćmi żeber.

– To daje ci siłę, prawda?

Loki usiadł i wyciągnął chusteczkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Zakrył nią usta i kilka razy kaszlnął nieprzyjemnie.

– Tak, ale nigdy nie próbowałem jeszcze odzyskać w ten sposób sił, dopóki nie przestałem krwawić z różnych miejsc. – Zakaszlał ponownie. – Kiedy oczyszczę płuca, będę w stanie stąd wyjść. To… – Wskazał na ranę, w której teraz widać było niemal zrośnięte już kości. – … zaleczy się, jak tylko złamania przestaną stanowić problem.

– A to, że brakuje ci serca?

Loki wsunął palce we włosy Anthony’ego i pociągnął jego głowę w dół, aby ten przyłożył ucho do prawej strony jego klatki piersiowej.

– Słyszysz to?

– Więc niczego ci nie brakuje.

Wampir przytaknął.

– Jest tylko po złej stronie.

– Rzadkie schorzenie, na które cierpię od czasów, gdy byłem człowiekiem. Nazywa się _situs inversus_   _totalis_ _–_ powiedział. Sądząc po głosie, Loki zdawał się odzyskiwać nieco siły, chociaż wciąż tylko szeptał, aby znów się nie rozkaszleć. I wciąż miał krew w płucach. Pewne części procesu uzdrawiania nigdy nie stawały się przyjemne czy też mniej obrzydliwe. – W moim przypadku oznacza to, że wszystkie organy ułożone są w moim ciele odwrotnie, jak w lustrzanych odbiciu. – Puścił Anthony’ego, który usiadł prosto.

– Więc _dlatego_ udało ci się przeżyć tak długo.

– Owszem, było to przydatne przy wielu okazjach – przyznał. – Coś na kształt asa w rękawie.

– Ty sukinsynie.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieco.

– Kocham cię, wiesz.

– Czy to utrata krwi przez ciebie przemawia?

– Nie tylko. – Rozejrzał się wokół. – Powinnyśmy się stąd wynieść, zanim Bruce zacznie niszczyć resztę tuneli. A, i powinnyśmy zabrać ze sobą pierścienie.

– Czemu?

Loki zamrugał.

– Chcesz je tutaj zostawić, żeby znalazł je ktoś, kto może okazać się następnym M?

– Dobrze, masz rację. – Ostrożnie podciągnął wampira na nogi. – Możesz stać?

– Tak. Przeszkadza mi tylko krew w płucach – powiedział Loki, brzmiąc na wyczerpanego, i znów się rozkaszlał. – Daj mi chwilę, to dzieje się zawsze, gdy zostanę dźgnięty w płuca, i za każdym razem jest tak samo okropne.

– Powinieneś więc skończyć z tym zwyczajem! – odkrzyknął do niego Anthony, odchodząc niechętnie, aby pozbierać pierścienie i pozwalając Lokiemu wykaszleć w nienaruszającym godności spokoju resztę lepkich skrzepów z płuc.

Podał mu później garść pierścieni, a ten schował je w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, wolnej, gdyż nie miał już w niej chusteczki. Uznał, że warto ją było poświęcić dla osiągnięcia celu.

Ściany wokół nich zaczęły się trząść, jakby tylko czekały na ten moment.

– Czas na nas. 

– Racja.

~~

Natasha spotkała się z nimi niedaleko wyjścia na główny korytarz. Jej ubranie było nieco podarte i pobrudzone, a ona sama dociskała opatrunek do płytkiej rany ciętej na ramieniu.

– Anthony, dobrze cię widzieć w pełnym zdrowiu. Loki, wyglądasz na martwego, nawet według wampirzych standardów.

– Cha, cha, cholerne cha. Tego dowcipu jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem – wymamrotał Loki. Jego głos był już tylko nieco przytłumiony i wysuszony, ale mówił już swoim zwyczajnym tonem. – Dobrze się bawiłaś razem z Lady Deathstrike?

– Znajduje się teraz pod kilkoma tonami skał, więc tak. Zajęliście się M?

Wampir i likantrop przytaknęli jednocześnie.

– Na pewno?

– Sądzę, że Anthony odgryzł mu głowę. Bardzo skutecznie.

Natasha uniosła nieco brwi, ale ostatecznie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dobrze.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę ostatniej odnogi niezawalonych jeszcze tuneli, z których dobiegał na wpół przerażający, a na wpół pocieszający wściekły ryk.

– Sądzę, że z nas wszystkich on miał dzisiaj najwięcej zabawy – stwierdził Loki.

Natasha i Anthony przytaknęli, uśmiechając w równie pobłażliwy sposób.

Po paru minutach czekania i kolejnym zapadnięciu się tunelu, Nastaha spytała niewinnie:

– Wydawało mi się, że przebicie serca powinno być śmiertelne dla wampirów, prawda, Loki? Wasz brak tętna teoretycznie nie stoi z tym w sprzeczności.

– Mylisz mnie z tymi ghulopodobnymi potworami, które ledwo określić można jako wampiry. Proszę, nie rób tego więcej. Jestem całkowicie innym rodzajem krwiopijcy i przez większość czasu mam tętno – odpowiedział chłodno Loki.

– Inne, mniej spokrewnione z ghulami gatunku również nie mają wyczuwalnego tętna. W każdym razie wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

– Przez większość czasu? – spytał Anthony.

– To skomplikowane – zwrócił się do wynalazcy, a do Natashy rzucił: – Można powiedzieć, że jestem wyjątkowy.

– Tyle już wiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że ewidentnie zostałeś przebity kołkiem i to na wylot, a wciąż wydajesz się całkiem żywotny jak na kogoś, komu zadano takie obrażenia, nieważne, czy to człowiek, czy wampir– drążyła temat zabójczyni.

– Chybił – powiedział krótko Loki.

Natasha zamrugała, patrząc na ranę w piersi wampira, widoczną jeszcze przez rozdartą marynarkę i kamizelkę, na świeżo zregenerowaną skórę. I powoli podniosła wzrok, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Wampir uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

Wywracając oczami, Nastaha znów skupiła się na tunelach.

– Ile mu to jeszcze zajmie, jak myślicie?

Głośnie warknięcie, za którym podążyły odgłosy eksplozji, poprzedziło wypadnięcie Zielonego Hyde’a z tunelu. Za nim runęły w ich stronę gruzy i płomienie, zakopując wejście do podziemi. Główna sala również zaczęła się zapadać od strony tuneli, co obserwowali spokojnie, stojąc w wyjściu.

– Och, to imponujące – powiedział Loki z jawnym podziwem. – Brawo, odnalazł zbrojownię.

Anthony przyłożył dłonie do ust, tworząc prowizoryczną tubę.

– Czas na nas, Hulk, chyba że masz inne plany!

– Hulk? – wymamrotał Loki.

– Tak właśnie Ten Drugi siebie określa – wyjaśniła Natasha.

I Hulk wstał, i otrzepał się z pyłu, zanim do nich podszedł.

– To było dooobre – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Wtedy spojrzał na wyjście i skrzywił się. Było znacząco mniejsze niż wejścia do tuneli. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Natashy, która podała mu parę spodni, trzymanych ukrywanych dotąd przez nią nie wiadomo gdzie.

Hulk zaczął się kulić i zmniejszać, chowając się za porzuconymi skrzyniami.

Loki się uśmiechnął.

– Zawsze uważałem, że halki stanowią praktyczne schowki. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że kryjesz w nich coś takiego.

– Każdy z nas ma swoje sztuki. Spójrz na siebie i swoje krzywo umieszczone serce.

– Nie krzywo, dziękuję bardzo. Znajduje się w całkowicie normalnej pozycji, tyle że po przeciwnej stronie klatki piersiowej, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

– To niezwykłe. Miałam zlecenie na zgładzenie człowieka z taką samą przypadłością jakieś sześć lat temu. To zawsze zniechęcające, kiedy myślisz, że trafiłaś kogoś w serce, a on dalej idzie przed siebie.

– Czy to był książę Westminsteru? Przypominam sobie, że coś o tym słyszałem.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Wezmę to za „tak”.

– Weź to za „byłeś blisko”, Loki. – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

Bruce zbliżył się do nich bez koszuli i butów, ale wyglądając za to na całkiem zrelaksowanego.

– Dobrze widzieć, że wszyscy żyjecie. Natasho, zgaduję, że potrzebujesz paru szwów?

Zabójczyni potwierdziła skinięciem.

– Wyjdźmy więc stąd, dobrze? To pomieszczenie wygląda, jakby się miało za chwilę zapaść – powiedział Bruce, wskazując na wciąż pogłębiające się pęknięcia na suficie nad nimi.

Zgodzono się z nim bez zastrzeżeń.

W drodze do wyjścia Bruce zauważył gojące się jeszcze rany Lokiego.

– _Dextrocardia_ czy pełne _situs inversus_? – spytał po prostu.

– To drugie. –Loki uśmiechnął się.

– I idzie w parze z wampiryzmem. Ciekawe. Zresztą na twoje szczęście, pewnie parę razy uratowało ci życie.

– O tak.

~~

Po powrocie do rezydencji doktora Anthony złożył swoją zbroję w skrytce w piwnicy, podczas gdy  Bruce w tym czasie czyścił i zszywał ranę Natashy. Po powrocie na górę zastał doktora zdejmującego różne miary z Lokiego, który znosił to cierpliwie.

– Lubi mnie pan tylko ze względu na moje anomalie, doktorze Banner – powiedział sucho Loki.

– Nie zaprzeczę, że stanowią ważny czynnik w mojej rosnącej sympatii. Jak szybko zwykle regenerują ci się kości?

– Zależy od tego, kiedy ostatnio się pożywiłem. Wszystko odbywa się wolniej, kiedy zasoby energii są niskie.

– Więc odżywiałeś się niedawno?

– To nie pańska sprawa, jak mniemam.

– To dla nauki, Loki.

Loki zerknął na Anthony’ego i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Najdroższy, zrób mi przysługę i sam mu to wyjaśnij.

Wynalazca uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Pożywił się niedawno. Sam wiem najlepiej. Było przyjemnie. Mogę już dostać go z powrotem?

Bruce spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojem.

Anthony uśmiechnął się wilczo. Jego oczy wciąż miały złote obwódki, obecne od czasu, gdy odgryzł głowę M.

Doktor wywrócił oczami.

– Otaczają mnie szaleńcy.

– Jesteś jednym z nich, doktorze – przypomniała mu Natasha.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest inaczej. Dobrze, panie Stark, zabierz pan swojego wampira i pozbaw ludzkość naukowych korzyści, jakie płynęłyby ze zbadania go.

– Dziękuję, doktorze Banner – powiedział Loki i odsunął się, podchodząc do wciąż stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny. Był nieco zaskoczony, ale nie całkiem niechętny, kiedy ten złapał go w pasie i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą po schodach.

Natasha zauważyła to mimowolni i uniosła brew.

– Huh. Więc miałam rację. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, aby Anthony bywał _zazdrosny._

– Obaj są szaleni.

– W kompatybilny sposób, śmiem twierdzić.

Bruce parsknął śmiechem.

– Zgadzam się z tym. Pasują do siebie jak benzyna do płomienia, w rzeczy samej.

– Dlatego zapewne płoną do siebie taką sympatią. – Spojrzała na niego. – Martwisz się o Anthony’ego czy po prostu nie ufasz Lokiemu?

Doktor zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, siadając na najbliższym krześle z westchnieniem ulgi.

– Martwię się, naprawdę. Loki jest bystry, naprawdę bystry i generalnie wydaje się nieco rozważniejszy niż Anthony…

– … co jednak jest marnym komplementem? – zasugerowała Natasha.

– Dokładnie. –Bruce się uśmiechnął.

– Sądzę, że mają większe szanse niż reszta – powiedziała szpiegini.

– Och?

Przytaknęła, biorąc łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki.

– Zechcesz to rozwinąć?

– Spędziłam ostatnie kilka miesięcy, polując na Lokiego. Szybko zorientował się, że nie chcę go zabić, a im dłużej trwa nasz pościg, tym więcej wyciągnę z Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Wiele możesz dowiedzieć o kimś, kogo ścigasz w ten sposób. On i Anthony od miesięcykrzyżowali swoje ścieżki i najwyraźniej znali się, chociaż nie zdążyli się spotkać, i to dłużej, niż ja sama tropiłam Lokiego. Są bardzo do siebie podobni, na więcej sposobów, niż odważę się zgadywać. Poza tym… co wiesz o wilkach, Bruce?

– Niewiele, z wyjątkiem tego, czego dowiedziałem się z medycznych ksiąg o likantropii i studiując przypadek Anthony’ego.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to.

– To zabawne, kiedy pomyśli się, jaką reputację miał Anthony przez tyle lat z powodu swojej rozwiązłości, ale odkąd ja go znam, miał tylko jedną kochankę, pannę Potts, i nikt nie słyszał o żadnych skokach w bok ani romansach, nieprawdaż?

Bruce uniósł brew pytająco.

– Uczono mnie polować na potwory tak samo jak na ludzi. To było coś, co moi nauczyciele w Rosji znali bardzo dobrze, ten właśnie rodzaj linaktropii, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę stare stada na Syberii, niektóre wielopokoleniowe. Łowcy nie mogę wejść na ich tereny i jak nigdzie indziej, nikt nie ośmielił się ich tępić – wyjaśniła. – Zupełnie jak z normalnymi wilkami, łączą się w pary na całe życie. Uważa się, że to ostrzeżenie: jeśli zabijesz jednego wilka, jego partner będzie cię ścigał z większą bezwzględnością niż ta, do jakiej zdolny jest człowiek. Jeden z owdowiałych w ten sposób wilkołaków ścigał zabójcę aż do Sankt Petersburga. To, w jaki sposób ten mężczyzn zakończył życie, było… kreatywne.

– Och.

Zabójczyni przytaknęła.

– Myślisz, że wampir o tym wie?

– Sądzę, że jeśli wcześniej nie wiedział, zdołał już poznać intencje Anthony’ego.

Doktor zamruczał z namysłem.

– Być może masz rację. Jeśli ktokolwiek zna i rozumie znaczenie więzi na całe życie, jest to właśnie wampir, który przeżył już wiele ludzkich żywotów.

– I nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym dotąd spotkała kogokolwiek innego, wystarczająco inteligentnego i niezgłębionego, żeby utrzymać uwagę Anthony’ego na tak długi czas.

– Zaprawdę racja – zaśmiał się Bruce.

~~

Loki nie był szczególnie zdziwiony tym, że został raczej brutalnie przyszpilony do drzwi sypialni zaraz po tym, jak zostały zamknięte, a klucz w zamku przekręcony. A jednak narastająca gorączka i desperacja, nie tylko ze strony Anthony’ego, ale także jego własna, nieco go zszokowały. Nie przypominał sobie, aby rzucał zaklęcie, po którym ich ubrania zniknęły, a było to jedyne wytłumaczenie niezwykłego tempa, w jakim się ich pozbyli. Wszystko, co tak naprawdę pamiętał, to dłonie i usta Anthony’ego, gorące i chciwe, oraz niskie, ciche dźwięki z głębi gardła, jaki wydawał z siebie mężczyzna, które przywodziły na myśl jego wilczą formę. Loki chciał się w nim zatopić: gorącym i żywym, i cudownym. Kiedy się rozłączyli, niemal zaczął się trząść z braku tego ciepła.

– Nigdy więcej nie waż się straszyć mnie w ten sposób – powiedział Anthony ledwo słyszalnym nawet dla wampira głosem. – I nigdy nie próbuj poświęcać się w taki…

– Wiedziałem, że to mnie nie zabije.

– Ale _ja_ nie wiedziałem. – Cofnął się jeszcze trochę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Mogłeś wspomnieć mi o czymś tak ważnym.

– Ja… cóż, nie wiedziałem, że zostanę przebity kołkiem, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Loki pochylił głowę, objął mężczyznę i przyciągnął go bliżej. – Przepraszam.

– Dopiero co cię znalazłem, ty sukinkocie. Nie zgadzam się, żebyś teraz umierał.

– Tony… – Wampira otworzył nieco szerzej oczy i przełknął szybko.

– Nie jesteś tu jedynym, który się zakochał. Zdawało mi się, że dałem ci to już do zrozumienia kilka razy i nie zawsze w trakcie seksu.

Z nagłym i raczej niezwykłym dla siebie brakiem słów Loki przyciągnął go dosiebie, całując gorączkowo z mieszaniną niewiary i uwielbienia, wyrywając z niego słaby jęk i przebiegający po całym ciele dreszcz. Wynalazca nie opierał się, kiedy Loki popchnął go dostatecznie mocno, by niemal strącić zawieszony obok drzwi obraz i przekręcił ich tak, że teraz to on przyszpilał mężczyznę do ściany. Potem uwaga wampira znów w całości skupiła się na mokrych ustach Anthony’ego, jego roztrzęsionym, ale zaskakująco silnym ciele, lgnącym do jego ciała, wyginającym się, aby znaleźć się bliżej i _bliżej_ , i to było wszystko, czego Loki pragnął w tym momencie.

– Nie jestem zdolny do poświęcenia, wiesz – wydyszał, odciągając mężczyznę od ściany. – Jestem na to zbyt samolubny. Za bardzo pragnę. Nie widzę sensu w poświęcaniu się, aby ocalić coś, czego potem nie będę miał.

Anthony zaśmiał się i upadł, kiedy krawędź łóżka uderzył go od tyłu w uda. Zajęczał z aprobatą, kiedy Loki dołączył do niego na łóżku, przyciskając się do niego i całując go w kark.

– To dobrze – wydyszał. – Podoba mi się twoje samolubstwo.

– Powinno. Ty jesteś tym, czego pragnę najbardziej – wyznał Loki.

– Bożetakproszę.

Usta wampira musnęły szybko jego własne.

– Chcę cię wypić i wziąć cię, kiedy jeszcze krążysz w moich żyłach. To jest cholernie doskonałe uczucie, wiesz. Nawet poza tym jesteś genialny i fascynujący, ale każda kolejna rzecz, jaką mi ofiarowujesz, jest jeszcze piękniejsza: twoja krew, twoje serce, wszystko, co się z nimi wiąże. To, jak doskonały jesteś, przeraża mnie.

– Loki, proszę. Muszę przekonać się, że żyjesz, muszę cię poczuć, proszę.

– Tak – wymruczał Loki, całując go delikatnie i przesuwając się niżej, skubiąc ustami jego szczękę i liżąc gardło, nagle czując efekty całonocnego grasowania, walki i utraty krwi. Zajęczał z wargami przyciśniętymi do tego wrażliwego miejsca na szyi Tony’ego, gdzie wyczuwał puls. W odpowiedzi usłyszał inny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem a warknięciem, wydany przez mężczyzny, który mocniej odchylał szyję, bardziej eksponował gardło. – Och, czemuż zawsze nie biorę cię w ten sposób – wyszeptał i wgryzł się w niego, z czułą precyzją i ostrością, drżąc, gdy krew napełniła mu usta. _Las, jednocześnie zapach i doznanie, zew pełnego księżyca, satysfakcjonujący dźwięk pękających kości, wrażenie biegu i coś nowego dodane do tej mieszanki: uczucie złamanego serca._ Loki był niemal przerażony, jak blisko powierzchni znajdowało się to wszystko, myśli wilka i jego świeże wspomnienia. Przesunęły się przez niego jak ogień przesuwa się po suchym drewnie, kiedy spijał to wszystko, gorące i aksamitne, miedź i przyprawy, życie i siłę. Wypełniły jego głowę, zostawiły go roztrzęsionym, zagarniając całą jego uwagę, aż usłyszał i poczuł pozbawiony tchu jęk, jaki wibrował w gardle Anthony’ego, i poczuł, jak mężczyzna wierci się pod nim, wzdycha, spragniony większego kontaktu, więcej tarcia. Kiedy puścił jego gardło, nieznośnie napięcie między nimi niemal całkowicie opadło, zostawiając ich obu drżących.

Loki wziął jego lewą dłoń i położył ją na swoim sercu.

– Będziesz wiedział. I przysięgam, że więcej tego nie zrobię. Powiem ci i będziesz wiedział.

Wynalazca wpatrywał się w niego niemal speszony. I nagle zrozumiał, a jego twarz wypełniła się ulgą.

– Wyłapałeś t **o** , prawda?

Wampir przytaknął.

– To – powiedział cicho, przyciskając mocniej jego dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej – jest twoje. Jeśli tego chcesz.

– A myślałem, że _wcześniej_ działaliśmy pochopnie.

– Tony.

– Dzisiejszej nocy odkryłem, że potrafisz mnie przerazić i zranić mnie, zranić mnie naprawdę mocno, Loki.

– Nie mogę ci obiecać, że zawsze uda mi się tego uniknąć.

– To działa w dwie strony.

Loki przełknął z trudem.

– Wiem. Ale wciąż pragnę cię zbyt mocno, by się tym przejmować i raczej wolę trwać przy tobie, aż nie będziesz w stanie mnie więcej znieść.

– Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w Ameryce?

– Trzy lata temu. Większość czasu spędziłem na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu, ale sądzę, że preferuję raczej Wschodni Brzeg.

– Miałbyś ochotę znów na trochę osiąść w Nowym Jorku? Może za jakieś dwa miesiące albo coś koło tego, kiedy będę wybierał się z powrotem?

Lokiego otworzył na to szerzej oczy ze zdumieniem, które ogarnęło go, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego kochanek chce go w swoim życiu nie tylko okazjonalnie i nawet nie planuje traktować go jak wstydliwą tajemnicę. Dotarło też do niego, że Anthony Stark jest całkowicie obłąkany. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że zaczął się niekontrolowanie uśmiechać tak szeroko, że to niemal bolało.

Żeby było sprawiedliwie, widok jego uśmiechu odebrał Anthony’emu dech i zostawił go w zachwycie.

– Czy to oznacza „tak”?

– Tak, Anthony, to jest tak – wymruczał Loki i znów go pocałował, wtulając się w niego, obejmując go i poruszając się na nim, aż mężczyzna objął go nogami w pasie i otarł się o niego z niskim, zdesperowanym jękiem. Loki posłusznie wezwał flakonik z oliwką jednym ruchem nadgarstka. Nawilżył się pośpieszenie i wylał sporo płynu na place, chcąc przygotować kochanka. Jego place ocierały się na razie o wejście Tony’ego, drażniąco, z wahaniem.

– Po prostu mnie weź – westchnął mężczyzna, przerywając pocałunek. – Jest dobrze, zaczynaj.

Loki jęknął miękko i usłuchał, wsuwając się w jego ciało jednym nieco brutalnym ruchem, wyrywającym Anthony’emu piękne dźwięki z głębi gardła, które wampir skubał zębami, odsuwając nieco biodra i wdzierając się z powrotem, mocniej.

– Wiesz, jak przyjemny jesteś, Tony? Gorący i ciasny, i tak uległy, że mogę wręcz posmakować, jak bardzo tego chcesz, nawet cię nie gryząc.

– Wciąż nie mam nic przeciwko gryzieniu – udało mu się wydyszeć. – Cholera, twoja celność, to aż niesprawiedliwie, Loki… ACH.

– W ten sposób? – spytał, zmieniając kąt i wkładając więcej siły w swoje ruchy, podciągając nogę kochanka wyżej. Powtarzalne, nieskładne i różnorodne wariacje tego ostatniego „ach” były lepszym komentarzem ze strony Anthony’ego niż jakiekolwiek słowa. – Mogę zwolnić, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie! Nie, cholera, jak ty… _ach_ … Boże, Loki…

– Jak ja co?

Anthony zawarczał w odpowiedzi, pociągając Lokiego na siebie po kolejny pocałunek, wsuwając palce w jego przydługie włosy, trzymając go blisko i pogrążając go w pożądaniu i głodzie, swoim własnym i swojego kochanka. Wolna ręka wampira objęła jego członek, pieszcząc go w tym samym rytmie, w jakim się w niego wbijał, dostatecznie mocno, by Anthony przerwał pocałunek, walcząc o oddech.

– Chcę więcej ciebie – wydyszał Loki.

– Chcę, żebyś wziął sobie więcej.

– Czemu? – spytał wampir z palącym pragnieniem zrozumienia wymieszanym z cielesną przyjemnością i pragnieniem krwi, a jego usta i zęby ocierały się o szyję mężczyzny.

– Co wyraźniej mówi, że jesteś mój, niż to, że chodzisz z moją krwią w swoich żyłach, sprawiającą, że jesteś ciepły i żywy? – wydyszał Anthony. – I kocham ci ją dawać i być brany przez ciebie w tym samym czasie, tak chciwie i bez wytchnienia, tak paląco. Jakbym się w tobie topił.

Z Lokiego wydobył się niemożliwy do opisania dźwięk, całkowicie złamany, i wampir wgryzł się ponownie w wilkołaka.

Anthony załkał cicho i boleśnie, dochodząc po zaledwie kilku ruchach. Zaciskał palce na biodrach Lokiego dostatecznie mocno, by je posiniaczyć, skamląc w reakcji na ostry, wymagający rytm, jakiego wampir nie porzucił ani na chwilę, przeciągając jego rozkosz na długie minuty, zmuszając go, by odczuwał wszystko swoimi nadwrażliwymi zmysłami, podczas gdy ugryzienie sprawiało, że z trudem widział, z trudem słyszał, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało wrażenia dotykowe. U Anthony’ego czas powrotu do stanu podnieceni nigdy nie trwał tak krótko, a chociaż odkrycie tej nieludzkiej zalety miało niemal niemożliwie bolesny wymiar, po pierwszy orgazmie wciąż tylko pragnął więcej.

Puszczając jego gardło, Loki westchnął, drżąc z powodu pomieszanych doznań: niektóre dochodziły z jego własnego ciała, inne stanowiło echo wrażeń Anthony’ego, które niebezpiecznie przybliżały go do jego własnej rozkoszy. Zatrzymał się z jękiem, rozpaczliwie trzymając się resztek swojej samokontroli.

– Na brzuch, już – wydyszał.

Rozluźniony po orgazmie i oszołomiony Anthony wyjęczał coś z niechęcią.

– Teraz – zażądał Loki, wysuwając się z niego.

Z sykiem dyskomfortu i straty wynalazca usłuchał. Jęknął, gdy Loki bezpardonowo przesunął go na krawędź łóżka.

– Rozłóż nogi, oprzyj stopy na podłodze.

Tony posłuchał, mamrocząc jednak z pretensją:

– Dlaczego przestałeś? O KURWA.

Znów wsunięty w swojego kochanka Loki przycisnął się do niego tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie, niemal nie zostawiając żadnego odstępu pomiędzy nimi. Jedną ręką ujął żuchwę Tony’ego, przekręcając mu głowę na bok, aby wyeksponować gardło.

– Lubisz ten kąt, prawda? – Wznowił ten sam bezlitosny rytm, ale mocniej, nie zatrzymując się, tylko pieprząc go nieubłagalnie, aż mężczyzna zaczął drzeć pościel palcami i skamleć jak wilk. – Tak, sądzę, że to właśnie lubisz. – Poprawił rękę na jego szczęce i ugryzł go ponownie.

Tym razem Anthony krzyknąłby, gdyby dłoń Lokiego nie zasłaniała mu ust, tak mocno doszedł. Opadłby na zmiętoloną pościel jak szmaciana lalka, gdyby wampir go nie podtrzymał.

Loki podążył za nim, smakując rozkosz, ból i zaborczość na języku, spuszczając się w nim we własnym orgazmie, po którym nie mógł złapać tchu, ledwo w stanie powstrzymać ich obu przed upadkiem na podłogę. Położenie się z powrotem do łóżka było herkulesowym wysiłkiem. Kiedy już legli na posłaniu, Anthony wydawał się pozbawiony kości i niemal nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje, wtulony w pierś Lokiego, co było całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Wampir przesunął parę razy ręką po jego włosach z czułością.

– Najlepszy. W moim życiu. Jasna cholera, jesteś dobry – mężczyzna wymamrotał po kilku minutach, obejmując kochanka w pasie.

– Nawzajem. A ponieważ mam kilka stuleci więcej doświadczenia niż ty, doceń ten komplement – wymruczał Loki i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Oczy same mu się zamykały. – Nie byłem w Nowym Jorku od niemal dziesięciu lat. Zbyt długo tkwiłem w Anglii, bez wątpienia. Zasadniczo zbyt długo ścigałem Dziesięć Pierścieni po Europie.

Anthony uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na jego promieniującą zadowoleniem twarz.

– Pozwól więc, abym odnowił twój związek z Nowym Jorkiem.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu.

– W takim razie mogę cię zatrzymać?

– Tak, Anthony. Jestem cały twój.

Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa, wyczerpany i bezbrzeżnie szczęśliwy Anthony przesunął się nieco, trącając nosem szyję wampira.

– Masz cholerną rację **.**

– Oby. W przeciwnym razie czułbym się teraz okrutnie porzucony – prychnął Loki ze śmiechem.

Anthony mruknął coś z zadowoleniem i nakrył usta Lokiego ręką.

– Śpij. Kiedy się obudzisz, planuję pieprzyć cię, aż połamiemy to łóżko.

Loki złapał go za nadgarstek, pocałował wnętrze jego dłoni i pociągnął jego rękę z powrotem na swój pas.

– Doskonale.

*”–ini” to najbardziej żeńska końcówka w języku polskim, bo nie oznacza przynależności do mężczyzny, ale właśnie odrębny rodzaj żeński. I do tego ładnie brzmi. Smok i smokini. Wilk i wilkini. Miodzio. Tako rzecze Miss Anne Thropy, a ja się z nią nie kłócę, bo cenię sobie swoje życie.

FIN


End file.
